Objects in the rear view mirror
by Mariacharly
Summary: 10 Jahre nach dem Sieg über Voldemort wird Hermine von ihrer Vergangenheit eingeholt! ... kann man die Zeit zurückdrehen? ... kann man Geschehenes ungeschehen machen? Vorsicht: HG DM pur ...
1. Prolog: I think I love you

_**Disclaimer: **Das Übliche... Mir gehört keiner der Charaktere, Gegenstände, Orte und nichts der anderen Dingen, alles gehört der großen JKR..._

_Mein besonderer Dank geht auch diesmal wieder an Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans – an die beiden besten Betaleserinnen, die man nur haben kann! ... Danke!_

_... seitkurzem istübrigens auch unser Gemeinschaftswerk, das ich zusammen mit Nici Cavanaugh bzw. Nici1807geschrieben habe, online! Wir würden uns freuen, wenn ihr auch auf unsere gemeinsamen Storys Lust habt, die ihr unter dem Nic "Smartige Manis" findet ... _

_Falls Ihr Euch wundert: Von dieser Story gibt es auf anderen Portalen auch eine Songfic – Version._

**Prolog**

Das letzte Schuljahr neigte sich dem Ende zu ...

Die Prüfungen waren vorüber, und die Schüler erwarteten sehnsüchtig ihre Ergebnisse.  
Nicht mehr lange und sie würden nach den letzten mündlichen Prüfungen und der Zeugnisausgabe die Schule verlassen.

* * *

Schon lange war Hermine etwas aufgefallen. 

Natürlich machte es ihr genau so viel Spaß wie immer, mit ihren Freunden gemeinsam Abenteuer zu erleben.  
Natürlich machte es ihr Spaß, mit Harry zu diskutieren und mit Ron zu flachsen.  
Natürlich machte es ihr Spaß, gemeinsam mit ihren den Freunden die üblichen Kämpfe gegen die Slytherins auszutragen.

Die Kämpfe gegen Malfoy und seine Freunde ...

_  
_Aber warum merkte Hermine auf einmal, dass ihr die Streitereien, die Auseinandersetzungen, die Diskussionen mit den Slytherins mehr Spaß machten als ein normales Gespräch mit Harry?

Warum hatte sie nach einem Streit mit Malfoy das Gefühl, die Zeit besser verbracht zu haben als nach einem freundschaftlichen Abend mit Harry und Ron und Zaubererschach?

Warum?

Sie wurde das eigenartige Gefühl nicht los, dass der Streit mit Malfoy sie mehr zum Denken anregte als ein Abend unter Freunden.  
Sie merkte, dass sie im Streit von Malfoy klügere Antworten erhielt.  
Sie spürte hinter dem spöttischen Grinsen Malfoys mehr Intelligenz als hinter den ehrlichen Augen Rons.

Und sie verspürte bei einem Blick in die kalten grauen Augen ein seltsames Ziehen hinter der Brust.  
Und sie merkte, wenn sie nicht daran zugrunde gehen wollte, musste sie darüber reden.

Musste es ihm sagen ...  
Ihm _was_ sagen?

Dass sie ihn für intelligenter, für gebildeter hielt als Harry Potter?  
Dass sie gerne mit ihm stritt?  
Oder ... dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte?_  
_

Fast zwei Jahre hatte sie geschwiegen.

Sie hatte sich selber wegen dieses Gefühls für verrückt erklärt. Sie hatte eine Beziehung mit Ron begonnen. Mit Ron, dem Kinderfreund, dem netten, ehrlichen und vertrauten Ron. Und hatte bald bemerkt, dass das keine Lösung war. Sie trennten sich im gegenseitigen Einvernehmen. Ron war enttäuscht, zu tiefst enttäuscht, aber er akzeptierte ihre Entscheidung.

Später hatte sie es gewagt und sich Harry anvertraut. Harry und auch Ron ...  
Die beiden hatten sie für verrückt erklärt.

Zuerst hatten sie gedacht, Hermine wolle einen Spaß machen ...  
Doch dann merkten die beiden Freunde, wie ernst es ihr war.

Dann hatten sie Hermine mit einem von ihren Freunden zusammenbringen wollen, sie hatten versucht, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen - erfolglos.

_  
_Und Hermine schalt sich selber. Immer wieder.

Warum verschwendete sie einen Gedanken daran?  
Diese Liebe hätte keine Zukunft.  
Selbst wenn Draco sie erwidern würde.

Er war ein Todesser, sie ein Schlammblut.  
Er war der Sohn eines der reichsten Zauberers Englands, der stolz auf seine Jahrhunderte alte reinblütige Abstammung war.  
Sie war die Tochter von zwei Muggelzahnärzten, die sich beide ihr Studium selbst verdient hatten. Ihre Großeltern waren arm gewesen ...

Doch allein schon diese Gedanken waren sinnlos. Denn Draco erwiderte ihre Liebe ja nicht.

Hermine vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht länger niederkämpfen. Sie musste zu ihm gehen.

Und sie verschob dieses Gespräch …  
Immer und immer wieder.  
Warum?  
Weil sie Angst hatte?

Vor Malfoy?  
Vor der Frage?  
Vor der Antwort?  
Sie kannte die Antwort sowieso ...

Sie wusste, dass Malfoy ihr eine Antwort geben würde, wie sie deutlicher nicht sein könnte.

Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht weiterleben konnte, ohne gefragt zu haben.  
Dass sie erst dann mit Malfoy abschließen konnte, wenn sie es aus seinem eigenen Munde gehört hatte.  
Gehört hatte, dass er sie nicht liebte.

_  
_Am Tag nach der letzten mündlichen Prüfung war bekannt, dass der gesamte Jahrgang bestanden hatte. Die Schüler warteten nur noch auf ihre Noten, auf die Zeugnisse, die ihnen in einer feierlichen Zeremonie überreicht werden sollten. Dann würden sie Hogwarts für immer verlassen ...

Am Abend kam Dumbledore zu Harry, zu Hermine und Ron.  
Severus Snape war am Mittag von einem Treffen der Todesser zurückgekehrt. Alle Anzeichen deuteten darauf hin, dass am nächsten Morgen der letzte, der große Kampf beginnen sollte ...

Seit Wochen hatten die Todesser auf das Kommando gewartet.  
Jetzt, morgen, sollte der Angriff erfolgen ...

Hermine stockte. Hörte auf zu atmen.  
Seit Monaten waren Hermine, Harry und Ron schon Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix.

Morgen würden sie sich beweisen, morgen würde Hermine gemeinsam mit Ron an der Seite ihres Freundes Harry Potter gegen den dunklen Lord antreten ...  
Seit Monaten waren sie Mitglieder des Ordens.  
Und vor Monaten hatten sie verlauten hören, dass Draco Malfoy zum Todesser geworden sei ...

Vielleicht … war es die letzte Chance in ihrem Leben, ihn zu sehen.  
Wahrscheinlich war es die letzte Chance.

Die letzte Chance mit ihm zu reden, es ihm zu sagen ...

Und sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und ging zu Draco Malfoy.

Sie redete über ... Intelligenz, und dass sie an ihn glaubte.  
Sie erzählte, dass sie ihm mehr zutraute als die alten Vorurteile seines Vaters, dass sie das Gefühl hätte, wenn er nur darüber nachdenken würde, käme er selber darauf, was richtig war und was falsch.  
Sie erzählte, dass sie ihn für zu klug hielt, um wirklich an Lord Voldemort zu glauben.  
Dass sie ihm vertraute.

Sie redete über Zukunft.  
Sie redete über Liebe.

Und Malfoy … lachte. Er lachte ihr ins Gesicht, spottete und höhnte.

Ob sie denke, er habe ein Schlammblut nötig.  
Ob sie denke, dass er sich mit einer Gryffindor mit unmöglichen Haaren und noch unmöglicheren Zähnen abgebe.  
Ob sie versuche, vor dem sicheren Sieg des dunklen Lords noch schnell ein paar Schmeicheleien los zu werden, um anschließend die eigene Haut retten zu können.  
Ob sie erwarte, dass er ihr noch länger zuhöre ...

Er schickte sie fort ...

Hätte sie nur nicht gefragt …

Es gibt keine größere Blamage als eine verschmähte Liebeserklärung …

Doch der Krieg machte nicht halt vor den kleinen Problemen einer einzelnen Person.

In den frühen Morgenstunden begann der letzte, der große Kampf der dunklen Seite gegen das Recht, die Todesser gegen die Auroren, der dunkle Lord gegen Dumbledore, Voldemort gegen Harry Potter ...

Am nächsten Morgen erfuhr sie vom Tod Draco Malfoys.

Er war gefallen, an der Seite seines Vaters im Kampf für den dunklen Lord.

Hermine weinte …  
Hermine weinte, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte ...

* * *

Tbc ... 


	2. Kapitel 1: Still haven´t found

_Hallo!_

_Aus verschiedenen Gründen habe ich den Titel der Story geändert.  
__Aus „Schatten der Vergangenheit" wird **„Objects in the rear view mirror" **... _

_Auch für dieses Kapitel danke ich meinen beiden **Betaleserinnen Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans**! Ich seid die Besten!_

_**Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews:  
**__Crimegirl, black-eyed-april, Kira Gmork, Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans!  
__Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!_

_Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!_

**Still haven´t found ...**

Grenzgänger.

Sie sind zahlreich in der Zaubererwelt; sie sind zahlreich in der Muggelwelt.  
Zwischen uns, unter uns allen ...  
Meistens unerkannt.

Und Grenzgänger sind sie wirklich ...

Grenzgänger zwischen Magie und „Normalität".  
Grenzgänger zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln.  
Grenzgänger zwischen zwei Welten.

Sie würde nie ganz zu einer der beiden Welten gehören, das wusste Hermine.  
Aber sie war ein Bindeglied zwischen den Welten und ein Teil beider Welten.

Sie würde nie Karriere machen mit dieser Arbeit, das wusste sie auch. Sie würde nie reich werden.  
All das waren Dinge, die ihr schon lange nicht mehr wichtig waren. Zu viel hatte sie schon gesehen und erlebt.

Aber sie selber war wichtig. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe.

Lange genug hatte sie nach dem Sinn des Lebens gesucht.  
Versucht, mit sich selber klar zu kommen.  
Herauszufinden, was sie wirklich wollte.  
Mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen ...

Jetzt, hier, bei der Arbeit als Grenzgänger hatte sie eine Beschäftigung gefunden, die sie in mehrfacher Hinsicht forderte.

Sie arbeitete im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums für eine bessere Zusammenarbeit zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln. Und sie arbeitete für den Verlag in der Politikredaktion, sie bildete Meinungen, sie bewirkte etwas, sie arbeitete an einer besseren Welt.

Sie bewirkte etwas ...  
Das alleine zählte.

Schon seit Jahren arbeitete Hermine Granger im Auftrag des Zaubereiministeriums in einem kleinen Verlag in New York, gab Informationen ans Ministerium weiter, steuerte gezielt Informationen, die in die Muggelwelt gelangen sollten.

Sie war ausschließlich von Muggeln umgeben.

Nur durch wenige Tage, die sie als „Extrafortbildungsurlaub" bezeichnete und die sie beim Ministerium verbrachte, unterschied sie sich von ihren Kollegen.  
Es war ein kleiner Verlag, nur lokalpolitisch orientiert, und eigentlich nicht besonders interessant oder wichtig. Aber Hermine fühlte sich wohl.

Nach dem Kampf, dem Sieg über Voldemort, hatte sie ihr bisheriges Leben auf einmal nicht mehr ertragen können.

Nicht, dass sie etwa einen wirklichen Grund zur Flucht gehabt hätte.  
Nein.

Aber sie spürte, dass die Zeit für eine Veränderung gekommen war.

Und so ging sie, packte ihre Sachen, und verließ das Land ...

Ob es Harry war, den sie nicht mehr ertragen konnte und wollte?  
Harry, der als ein großer Held gefeiert wurde und erfolgreich als Auror arbeitete? Nein, die vergangenen zehn Jahre hatte sie den Kontakt zu ihrem ehemaligen Schulfreund nie abbrechen lassen, sorgfältig gepflegt.

Ob es das Gedenken an den gemeinsamen Freund Ron war?  
Manchmal verspürte Hermine noch ein latent schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber ihrem toten Klassenkameraden, weil sie seine Kinderliebe nie wirklich und echt erwidert hatte. Noch immer sah sie die Enttäuschung auf dem sommersprossigen Gesicht, die Kränkung, als sie ihm erklärte, dass sie seine Gefühle schon lange nicht mehr erwiderte.  
Nein – eigentlich konnte es auch das nicht sein. Schnell hatten Hermine und Ron einen Weg gefunden, mit den Gefühlen umzugehen, schnell waren sie wieder zu guten Kameraden geworden.

Nein – daran konnte es auch nicht liegen ...

Aber woran sonst?_  
_

Lag es an ... konnte es an dem Mann liegen, der ihre Liebeserklärung genau so zurückgewiesen hatte, wie sie kurz zuvor Rons? ... nein, das war einfach zu blödsinnig, um darüber nachzudenken. Vielleicht hätte es ein Grund sein können, aber Hermine kämpfte den Gedanken rasch nieder. Er war tot, ebenfalls tot, gefallen im letzten großen Kampf.

_  
_Gelegentlich dachte die dunkelhaarige junge Frau darüber nach, wenn sie sich morgens mit ihrem geliebten alten Auto auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte.  
Wie viel einfacher wäre ein Leben nur unter Zauberern, ein Leben mir Magie ...  
Doch sie liebte ihre Arbeit, und lebte nur für ihre Arbeit …

Und heute, heute würde ein besonders unangenehmer Tag werden, das war vorhersehbar.

Schon seit Monaten wurde die ... finanzielle Lage des Verlages diskutiert.  
Seit Monaten drohte dem kleinen, privaten Verlag das Aus, die Entlassung der Mitarbeiter.

Nicht dass Hermine wirklich Angst um ihren Lebensunterhalt hätte haben müssen – schließlich war ja das Zaubereiministerium ihr eigentlicher Arbeitgeber – aber sie sorgte sich um die liebgewonnen Kollegen, um den Verlag, die Institution an sich ...

Der Verlag, ihre Arbeit waren der Sinn ihres Lebens.

Schon als sie das Gebäude betrat, nahm sie eine gespannte Atmosphäre, die gereizte Stimmung wahr.  
Als sie den Mantel ablegte, zischte ihr ihre Freundin Jenny vom Schreibtisch gegenüber zu: „Zieh bloß den Kopf ein, der Chef hat heute ein neues Angebot von einem Interessenten bekommen ..." Hermine seufzte.

„Die Schlinge zieht sich langsam zu, mh?"  
„Ja, aber diesmal sieht es wirklich schlecht für uns aus ..."  
Hermine blickte ihr Gegenüber an. „Schlechter als sonst?"

„Mh ... Young."  
„Oh ... ." Wie ein Schwert hing der Name des Medienmoguls in der Luft. Fast greifbar standen die Worte im Raum geschrieben.

Seit einigen Jahren stand der Name „Young" für einen stetig wachsenden Verlagskonzern, der kleinere Verlage aushungerte, aufkaufte und seiner konservativen Linie anpasste ...

Gegen die durchdachte wirtschaftliche Taktik, gegen das finanzielle Polster des Namen „Young" hatte der kleine, vertraute Familienbetrieb nicht die geringste Chance. Wenn sich dieser Konzern für den Verlag interessierte, hatten sie bereits so gut wie verloren.

Es war eine Chance, dass der Verlag überleben würde.  
Aber die Situation würde sich nicht verbessern.  
Auch ihre eigene Situation nicht.

Der alte Verlagsinhaber hatte von ihrem Dasein als Grenzgänger gewusst, sie gefördert und akzeptiert. Mit ihr gemeinsam auf ein gutes, friedliches Zusammenleben zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern gehofft.

Ob ein riesiger, konservativer, auf Geld und Macht ausgelegter Medienkonzern wie Young Grenzgänger akzeptieren würde?  
Ob sie überhaupt von den Grenzgängern wussten?

Das Zaubereiministerium hatte bislang noch keinen Kontakt zu der Konzernleitung geknüpft, das hatte Hermine bereits in Erfahrung gebracht. Einige Grenzgänger waren eingeschleust worden, aber es bestand keine Zusammenarbeit mit der Verlagsleitung.

Ein riesiges Medienuniversum wie Young würde wahrscheinlich über diese Bestrebungen lachen, wenn es überhaupt an Magie glauben konnte. Wahrscheinlich würde ein solcher Konzern Zauberer sowieso nach Disneyland schicken ...

Abends darauf rief der Leiter des Familienunternehmens zu einer Konferenz.  
Alt sah er aus, der Mann, der nun vor seinen Mitarbeitern stand und den Hermine als energiegeladenen Mittfünfziger kennen gelernt hatte.

„Sehr geehrte Mitarbeiterinnen und Mitarbeiter, leider muss ich ihnen mitteilen, dass heute Mittag unsere letzten Reserven aufgebraucht worden sind. Uns bleibt keine Möglichkeit mehr als der Verkauf ..."

Ein wildes Gemurmel erfüllte den Saal.

Young hatte gewonnen.

_  
_Der Mann am Rednerpult erhob erneut das Wort.  
„Ab dem 15. des nächsten Monats leitet Mr. Adam Young diesen Verlag.

Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen allen für die fortwährende Loyalität und Freundschaft bedanken und bedauere den Ausgang dieses Unternehmens. Wie Mr. Young bekannt gab, wird er in den nächsten Wochen diesen Verlag persönlich leiten, um unter anderem die politische Linie zu überprüfen. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn Sie unter der neuen Verlagsleitung genauso motiviert und sorgfältig arbeiten wie bisher. Wir bedanken uns für die vergangenen Jahre."

Der ehemalige Verlagsvorstand trat zurück, verließ schweigend den Saal.

Sch ...  
Auch das noch.

In Hermine brodelten die Gedanken. Auch noch ein Aufpasser, ein Maulkorb. Toll, ganz toll.  
Der als konservativ bekannte Young – Konzern übernahm mit Vorliebe eher progressive Verlage, um sie „anzupassen".  
„Unterwerfen" hätte Hermine als Beschreibung auch passend gefunden ...

Jenny seufzte.  
„Immerhin behalten wir so unsere Arbeitsplätze ... oder zumindest ein Teil von uns."

Hermine blickte ihre Freundin an. Diese fügte hinzu: „Du kennst doch meine Freundin Sara, oder?" Hermine nickte. „Die arbeitet doch bei Wilcoxon und Söhne, die sind schon vor Monaten von Young aufgekauft worden. Und sie meint, es wäre gar nicht so schlecht ... Naja, in der ersten Zeit würde er jede Sekunde Tag und Nacht anwesend sein und im Verlag herumhocken und alles überwachen. Wie ein scharfer Hund ... Er scheint ja auch kein anderes Leben zu haben als seine Verlage, sagt Sara. Er sitzt ja selber seit einem Unfall im Rollstuhl. Aber irgendwann würde er sich dann das nächste Spielzeug kaufen und da weiter machen. Sobald er sieht, dass es nach seinen Vorstellungen läuft, geht er und macht weiter. Kauft weiter Verlage auf und scheffelt weiter Geld ... Aber wir haben immerhin Sicherheit für die Zukunft."

Entsetzt sah Hermine ihre Freundin an. Dass man sein Gewissen für Geld und Sicherheit opfern konnte, manchmal musste, hatte die Gryffindor erst in Amerika gelernt.

Aber Jenny hatte eine kleine Tochter, für die sie alleine, ohne Mann, ohne Eltern sorgen musste – Hermine fühlte mit ihr.

„Lassen wir es auf uns zukommen."

_

* * *

_

_Tbc ..._


	3. Kapitel 2: As time goes by

_Hallo!  
_

_Dann geht es jetzt also weiter ..._

_Auch für dieses Kapitel danke ich meinen beiden **Betaleserinnen Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans**! Ich seid die Besten!_

_**Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews:  
**__Hexe Lea, black-eyed-april, Kira Gmork, Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans!  
__Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!  
__Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!_

****

**As time goes by **

Die Gesellschaft hatte den Verlag aufgekauft, ändern sollte sich für die Journalisten wohl erst mal wenig.

Der Chefredakteur eröffnete die Morgenbesprechung.  
Er kündigte für den Mittag die Vorstellung des neuen Besitzers des Verlags an.

„Nächste Woche ändern sich die Besetzungen im Verwaltungstrakt ... wir werden davon nicht berührt..." – „Außer, dass es weniger Geld gibt!", brummte der Hermine am nächsten sitzende Abteilungsleiter für Sport.

„Der neue Vorstand soll ein ganz scharfer Hund sein, habe ich gehört. Noch ganz jung, und ein knallharter Geschäftsmann", sprach der Chefredakteur weiter.

Gemurmel erfüllte den Raum. „Jedenfalls pflegt er die ersten Monate die Verlage persönlich zu betreuen. Er wird uns also direkt auf dem Pelz sitzen", fuhr der Chefredakteur fort, und mit einem boshaften Lächeln Richtung der Sportredaktion, „wir sollten uns also anständig benehmen, verstanden? Also, heute Mittag treten wir alle geschlossen vor den großen neuen Richter. Und jetzt an die Arbeit!"

Nach vier Stunden am Computer betrat der Abteilungsleiter Politik Hermines und Jennys Büro und sah seine Assistenten an. „Ich denke, wir müssen." Mit einem leichten Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „Kann es sein, dass es meinem Kollegen ganz schön stinkt? Er wird weniger Kohle bekommen als die Jahre zuvor, und das weiß er ganz genau. Aber ich denke, das ist unsere Chance, nicht wahr, Kinder?" Hermine lachte ebenfalls und nickte. Wenn der neue Verwaltungschef nicht mehr die Sportredaktion bevorzugte, hatten sie endlich die Chance auf ein vernünftiges Auslandsbudget.

Ihr Vorgesetzter stieß sie in die Seite und machte sie leise darauf aufmerksam, dass die gesamte Sportredaktion vollständig, geschniegelt und gebügelt angetreten war, nur um einen besseren Eindruck zu schinden.

Dem Chefredakteur folgend betraten sie das Zimmer.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß ein junger blonder Mann, etwa in Hermines Alter mit einem ausgesprochen teuer wirkenden, wahrscheinlich maßgeschneiderten Anzug in einem Rollstuhl.

Hermine betrat als Letzte den Raum. Ihr Blick blieb kurz, sehr kurz an dem Gesicht Mr. Youngs hängen. Nur an einem Zucken in seinen Augen merkte sie, dass er sie ebenfalls erkannt hatte.

Malfoy ...

Hermine spürte, wie ihre Knie nachgaben. Der Boden verschwand unter ihren Füßen, sie hielt sich unwillkürlich am Türrahmen fest, um nicht zu zittern, bevor auch nur einer ihrer Kollegen ihre Verblüffung registrierten konnte.

Das konnte doch nicht ...  
Das war nicht wahr ...

Er war doch tot, gestorben im Kampf an der Seite seines Vaters!

Nur kurz war eben der Blick des jungen Mannes an ihr hängen geblieben, aber es war lange genug, um zu zeigen, dass auch er sie erkannt hatte.

Einen weiteren Beweis brauchte sie nicht mehr, keinen mehr als dieses kurze Zögern.

Also war er es doch.  
Ehrlich und wirklich.

Jeder schüttelte dem neuen Verwaltungsdirektor die Hand.  
Hermine hatte sich aufgerafft, als letzte in die Reihe eingeordnet. Einen kleinen Augenblick länger als bei den anderen hielt er ihre Hand fest, so kam es ihr vor ... "Miss Granger!" Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. "Mister Young ..."

Sie nahm an dem Besprechungstisch Platz. Wie durch Watte lauschte sie der Rede des neuen Vorsitzenden.

Dass Leser als Kunden zu sehen seien, gut und freundlich ... das Übliche. Dass er aber davon ausgehe, dass dies hier der Fall sei, sonst hätte er ja den Verlag nicht übernommen.

Wirtschaftliches Arbeiten, Kosten einsparen, Arbeitseffizienz, Zertifizierung, Iso 9000...

All das klang nun so typisch, so eindeutig nach Malfoy, dass Hermine das Gefühl unterdrücken musste, dass sich ihr der Magen herumdreht.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften ab, sie konnte das Zuhören nicht ertragen.

Sie versuchte, Kontrolle über ihre Gefühle zu bekommen.  
Ob sie Freude empfand?

Nein, sie wusste es nicht.

Hätte sie Freude empfinden sollen?

Verletzt, ja, verletzt war sie immer noch, auch noch nach 10 Jahren.

Aber ... Es war auch ...

Es war eine ... unbändige Wut, die sie empfand.  
Nachdem sie 10 Jahre grundgute Trauer empfunden hatte gegenüber dem Jungen, der ihre Liebe verschmäht hatte, hatte dieser ... widerliche ... unverschämte ... diese Ratte, dieses _Frettchen _die Dreistigkeit, ihr jetzt gegenüber zu sitzen und den Kampf überlebt zu haben.

Er hatte den Kampf überlebt ...

Er besaß doch tatsächlich die Unverschämtheit, den Kampf überlebt zu haben.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Vater ihn freigekauft, um ihm Askaban zu ersparen.  
Lucius Malfoy konnte mit Geld noch immer fast alles erreichen.

In Hermine brodelte kalte Wut.

Aber auch in Draco Malfoy war das Erstaunen purem Entsetzen gewichen.

Hermine.

Nein: Granger.

Was zum Teufel ...

Das hier war doch ein Muggel – Verlag, oder?

Gut, er hatte schon mehr Grenzgänger in seinen Verlagen gefunden. Hatte sie entdeckt, aber nicht aufgedeckt – er wollte niemandem zeigen, wer er war.

Und jetzt war da nicht nur irgendjemand, den er kannte, sondern ausgerechnet sie, ausgerechnet Granger.

... Gott sei Dank, wirklich Gott sei Dank hatte Draco diese Rede nach der Übernahme eines Verlages so oft gehalten, dass er automatisch, mechanisch fortfahren konnte.

Er konnte nicht denken.

Er _wollte _nicht denken.

Mechanisch schloss er die Rede ab, verabschiedete die Redaktionen nach draußen.

Hermine drängte mir den anderen Richtung Flur.

Doch bevor sie ganz den Raum verlassen konnte ...

„Miss Granger?" Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen.

Was auch immer Malfoy ihr jetzt sagen wollte – sie wollte es nicht hören.

„Sie sind doch für die finanzielle Planung ihres Ressorts verantwortlich. Ich würde mich gerne noch einmal kurz mir Ihnen über die Finanzen der Politikabteilung unterhalten. Würden Sie bitte ...?"

Hermine sah ihren Abteilungsleiter an. Dieser nickte ihr nur kurz und erfreut zu, verließ dann mit den anderen den Raum. Voller Hass wurde sie von den Augen des Leiters der Sportabteilung verfolgt.

Er hatte geahnt, dass nun eine schlechte Zeit für ihn anbrechen würde.

Hermine drehte sich langsam um. Sehr langsam.

Sie sah dem Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch in die Augen.

„Malfoy."

Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick: „Granger."

Sie holte tief Luft: „Ich dachte ..." Draco nickte. „Jeder dachte das. Weiß jemand, wer du bist?"

Hermine schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Nein. Mein ehemaliger Chef wusste es, sonst niemand."

„Dann ... belassen wir es dabei?" Malfoy hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Hermine nickte.

Ihren Blick festhaltend, fügte er hinzu: „Ich erzähle immer, es wäre ein Motorradunfall gewesen ... die wenigsten fragen näher nach. Taktvoll, wie Muggel nun mal sind. Ich wäre ... dir dankbar, wenn wir es auch hier dabei belassen könnten ..."

Hermine nickte. Sie sah dem Mann im Rollstuhl dabei noch immer fest in die Augen.

„Und was war es wirklich...?" Draco sah sie überrascht an. Irgendwie hatte er sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie er ausgerechnet Hermine Granger jemals die Geschehnisse jener Nacht erzählen könne ...

„Mein Vater. Im letzten Kampf, als er merkte, dass ich nicht mehr auf „seiner" Seite stand. Eine kleine Überdosis Cruciatus, mit einem vorausgeschickten Immobile. Die beiden Flüche sollte man nicht mischen – finde ich. Mein Vater würde das wahrscheinlich anders sehen ..." Er hob ironisch den Mundwinkel. „Aber egal. Ich lebe damit, und bisher hat mir noch jeder Muggelarzt die Version mit dem Motorradunfall abgekauft. Also."

Hermine sah ihn kurz an.

Dann nickte sie.

Ohne Übergang kam Draco auf die finanzielle Lage der Politikredaktion zu sprechen.

Nach wenigen unmissverständlichen Sätzen, die politische Ausrichtung des Verlages betreffend, beendete er das Gespräch und komplimentierte Hermine vor die Tür.

Nachdem Hermine den Raum verlassen hatte, blieb Malfoy einige Sekunden reglos und starrte auf die Tür.

Dann wendete er, ließ den Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen.

Verdammt!

Er hatte gedacht - nein, er hatte gehofft, sie nie mehr wiederzusehen.

Stimmte das?

Oder hatte er es sich nicht doch mehr als alles andere gewünscht, sie wiederzusehen?

Sein Blick ruhte jetzt auf der leichten grauen Decke, die über seinen Beinen lag, farblich selbstverständlich genau passend zu seinem teuren Anzug. Zehn Jahre ... nach zehn verdammten Jahren würde er sich nicht jetzt ...

Nein: er würde sich niemals von der Angst unterkriegen lassen.

Er schloss die Augen eine Sekunde, griff zum Telefon und rief seine Sekretärin: „Die Werbeabteilung ist als nächstes bestellt... Sie können herein kommen."


	4. Kapitel 3: Memories

_Hallo!_

_Dann geht es jetzt also weiter ..._

_Auch für dieses Kapitel danke ich meinen beiden **Betaleserinnen Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans**! Ich seid die Besten!_

_**Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews:  
**Sachmet, Hexe Lea, Kira Gmork, Nici Cavanaugh, Cathy122, Loki Slytherin und Callista Evans!  
Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle! - wirft wieder mal den Grill an ;) -_

_  
Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!... diesmal etwas weniger Handlung, aber trotzdem wichtig! Und das wird dann im nächsten Kapitel auch wieder nachgeholt ... versprochen!_

**Memories**

Die Abteilungsvorstellungen waren zu Ende.

Neugierde, Besorgnis, der Versuch, Eindruck zu schinden, manchmal sogar Angst ...  
Adam Young kannte die Emotionen, die aus den Augen der Mitarbeiter sprachen, den Augen der Mitarbeiter eines Verlags kurz nach der Übernahme.

Einer der vielen Verlage ...

Normalerweise pflegte er abschließend die Gesprächsnotizen zu überarbeiten, zu sortieren und die Anordnungen für die folgenden Tage auszuarbeiten.

Aber heute ...

Heute war er nicht dazu in der Lage.  
Heute saß er vor seinem Schreibtisch, starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand und drehte an dem Verschluss des Montblanc-Füllers.  
Heute hatte er aus einem der Augenpaare mehr gelesen ...

Mehr als die üblichen Emotionen.

Granger ...

Und seine Gedanken wanderten ... Er hatte Jahre nicht mehr daran gedacht. Er hatte zuerst nicht daran denken wollen, später hatte er nicht mehr daran denken müssen ... Und doch sah er alles jetzt vor sich, so als wäre es gestern erst geschehen ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stand zwischen den Todessern, an der Seite seines Vaters, in Erwartung des letzten Kampfes, des letzten Auftrags.

Sein Kopf schien ihm leer.  
Seine Handlungen waren schon lange einstudiert. Er würde nicht denken müssen, nur handeln.

Wie automatisch, als stünde er neben sich, erhob er mit den anderen die linke Hand, gelobte dem dunklen Lord ewige Treue. Vor dem Kampf und immerdar.

Es folgte der große Angriff, der der letzte sein sollte.  
Er wartete auf den Angriff.

Der dunkle Lord plante, in den frühen Morgenstunden die Überfälle zu starten.

Er wollte die wichtigsten, die empfindlichsten Stellen seines Gegners treffen:  
Das Zaubereiministerium, Hogwarts...

Hogwarts.

Hogwarts, der Ort, an dem Harry Potter wohnte - der größte Feind Voldemorts  
Hogwarts, der Ort, an dem er selbst mit Harry Potter zur Schule gegangen war  
Hogwarts, der Ort, der sieben Jahre lang seine Heimat gewesen war  
Hogwarts, dort hatte Hermine Granger letzte Woche ihm dieses Geständnis gemacht - Hermine, Potters beste Freundin

Jetzt war es hier auf Hogwarts, um genau diesen Harry Potter zu töten.

Der Angriff startete, die Todesser erhoben die Zauberstäbe in Richtung des alten Schlosses.

Hermine war zu ihm gekommen, um mit ihm zu reden.  
Letzte Woche.

Sie hatte damals über Ehre geredet, über den Mut, zu sich selber zu stehen.  
Er hatte es als Gryffindor-Geschwätz abgetan, als ganz typisches ...  
Er hatte gelacht.

Sie hatte darüber geredet, dass sie ihn für zu intelligent halte, um wirklich an die „Reinheit des Blutes" zu glauben.

Er hatte gefragt, was sie sich überhaupt einbilde, sie - das Schlammblut.

Blitze zuckten durch die Nacht, als Teile Hogwarts in Flammen aufgingen.  
Besen verließen das Schloss, rasten aus den Fenstern, griffen die Todesser an, zur Verteidigung der Schule.

Sie hatte über Liebe geredet, damals ..._  
_Sie hatte über ... Intelligenz geredet.  
Sie hatte über Zukunft geredet.

... und dass sie an ihn glaube.

Er hatte gelacht, hatte sie ausgelacht und fortgeschickt.  
Sich jeden weiteren Kontakt verbeten.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

Harry Potter fand Voldemort, direkt vor seinen Augen, und forderte ihn zum Zweikampf.

Lucius Malfoy hob den Zauberstab, wollte sich in den erklärten Zweikampf einmischen, gegen jede Abmachung, gegen jede Ehre.

Nicht, wie es sein Vater ihn gelehrt hatte, ehrenvoller als die anderen.  
Nicht, wie es sein Vater ihn gelehrt hatte, sinnvoller als die anderen.  
Nicht, wie sein Vater ihm sein ganzes Leben erzählt hatte, besser als die anderen ...

Hinterrücks, hinterhältig, niederträchtig ...

_  
_Alles, was sein Vater als wertvoll beschrieben hatte, kam ihm in den Sinn …

Was war es denn, was ein Lucius Malfoy als wertvoll erachtete?  
Und Draco kam zu der Erkenntnis: Nichts, nichts war ihm etwas wert.

_  
_Ganz langsam sah er, wie Lucius Malfoy seinen Zauberstab hob: „Adava ..."  
Und er richtete sich selber gegen seinen Vater ...

_  
_Schmerz, das war alles, an was er sich dann noch erinnerte ...  
Schmerz ...


	5. Kapitel 4: It must have been love

_Hallo!_  
_Dann geht es jetzt also weiter ..._  
_Auch für dieses Kapitel danke ich meinen beiden **Betaleserinnen Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans**! Ihr seid die Besten!_  
_**Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews: **Tishea, sportygirl, Loki Slytherin, Hexe Lea, Kira Gmork, Sachmet, Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans! Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!_  
_Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!_

**It must have been love**

Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden.

Hermine saß am Computer und überarbeitete ihre letzten Artikel.

Sie starrte für einen Augenblick aus dem Fenster. Als sie den blonden Mann im Rollstuhl erblickte, als er das Haus verließ, kniff sie die Augen unwillkürlich ein wenig zusammen ...

Sie beobachtete, wie er seinem letzten Gesprächspartner für heute, dem Leiter der Druckerei, die Hand schüttelte und sich dann auf ein silbernes Auto deutscher Herkunft zu bewegte.  
Das Auto verkörperte Luxus, war sehr teuer, sehr gepflegt, natürlich ...  
Ein Auto von der Sorte, die aussieht wie eine Limousine und sich trotzdem in ein Cabriolet verwandeln kann, den Namen hatte sie vergessen.

Aber der Preis für dieses Auto lag außerhalb jeglicher Reichweite für einen normalen Menschen, das wusste Hermine.

Es versetzte ihr einen kleinen Stich in der Magengrube, als sie beobachtete, wie er das Auto aufschloss. Mit einem Griff, der viel Gewohnheit verriet, hatte er sich vom Rollstuhl in den Wagen geschoben.

Sie versuchte sich wieder auf ihren Artikel zu konzentrieren.

Aber eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Inneren hielt sie davon ab.  
Ein leises Flüstern, dass in ihrem Kopf, in ihrem Bauch festsaß ...

Und der Gedanke an kalte, graue Augen.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück. Irgendwann gegen Ende der Schulzeit hatte sie sich eingestanden, in Draco Malfoy verliebt zu sein. In ihren persönlichen Erzfeind, ja.

Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um mit den Gedanken wieder auf ihren Artikel zurück zu kommen.

Das war Jahre her, und sie hatte seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr daran gedacht. Also.  
Seit ... gestern, zum Beispiel.

Trotzdem – sie hätte nicht, sie hätte nie und nimmer, nein, sie hätte niemals damit gerechnet, ihm wieder gegenüber zu stehen.  
Niemals.

Er ... war doch ... tot ...

Jahrelang, jahrzehntelang hatte sie versucht, über Draco Malfoy, über seinen Tod hinweg zu kommen.  
Manchmal hatte sie gedacht, es geschafft zu haben ...  
Manchmal hatte sie gedacht, sich wieder verlieben zu können.  
Aber keine ihrer Freundschaften hatte sehr lange gehalten.

Irgendetwas hatte ihr gefehlt.

Jede ihrer Beziehungen hatte in ihr nur ein noch größeres Gefühl der Leere hinterlassen.

Und jetzt stand er wieder vor ihr.  
Und: Er war ihr Chef.  
Draco Malfoy war ihr Chef.  
Gott steh ihr bei!

Doch ... in Hinblick auf ihr letztes Gespräch - damals - war er heute eigentlich sehr nett zu ihr gewesen.

Aber er wusste, dass er jetzt abhängig von ihr war. Abhängig von dem Wissen , das sie über ihn hatte - und er über sie.  
Dass sie durch dieses Wissen – aneinandergekettet waren, auf eine ganz eigene Art.

Malfoy ...

Sie verlor sich in ihren Gedanken.

Warum hatte sie sich denn nur damals in diesen Mann verliebt?  
Er war damals widerlich, er hatte sie verachtet dafür, dass sie ein „Schlammblut" war. Er hatte versucht Hagrid, ans Messer zu liefern, er hatte Seidenschnabel dem Henker ausgeliefert. Er war arrogant, überheblich und sah noch nicht einmal besonders gut aus.

War damals ihre Meinung.

War sie heute der Meinung, dass er gut aussah?  
... groß, dunkelhaarig und gutaussehend war eigentlich etwas anderes, oder?

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf über diese merkwürdige Idee.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder in die Vergangenheit zurück ...  
Sie hatte sich trotz all dieser Widersprüche in seinen Augen verloren ...

Warum machte es nur mehr Spaß, mit einem Draco Malfoy zu streiten, als sich mit Ron und Harry brüderlich zu verstehen?  
Warum nur hatte sie diese Auseinandersetzungen mit Malfoy mehr genossen als die Abenteuer mit Harry? Oder die Gespräche mit Ron?  
Warum hatte sie hinter diesen kalten grauen Augen soviel Intelligenz vermutet?  
Warum erschienen sie ihr reizvoller als das vertraute sommersprossige Gesicht, der offene Blick Rons?

Sie hatte Intelligenz hinter diesen Augen vermutet …  
Genug Intelligenz, um das Widersinnige seines damaligen Handelns zu begreifen.

Warum hatte sie Vertrauen gefasst in diese so kalten Augen?  
Warum hatte sie sich in seiner Gegenwart wohl gefühlt?  
Nicht nur ... wohl gefühlt. Sondern sicher.  
Sicher, obwohl sie muggelstämmig war und er ein Todesser.

Warum hatte sie ihm vertraut?

Gut, er hatte ihr damals ja die entsprechende Antwort gegeben.  
Die Antwort, die sie erwartet hatte. Die Antwort, die sie trotzdem verletzt hatte.  
Die Antwort, die sie trotzdem nicht hatte heilen können von der Trauer ...

Mittlerweile sollte sie wirklich endlich vernünftig geworden sein.

Nur ganz langsam erreichte der letzte Satz Malfoys in ihr Bewusstsein: „Mein Vater, als er gemerkt hat, dass ich nicht mehr auf seiner Seite stehe ..."

Erst jetzt realisierte sie, was er damit ausgesagt hatte.

... dann hatte er sich also _gegen_ Voldemort gestellt im letzten Kampf, hatte alles riskiert, um gegen den dunklen Lord zu kämpfen – warum?

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was diesen plötzlichen Sinneswandel hervorgerufen hatte.

Und er hatte wie es schien einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlt.  
Einen sehr hohen Preis ...

Was ihn wohl mehr Überwindung kostete – das Leben unter Muggeln oder das Leben im Rollstuhl? Bitter stellte sich Hermine diese Frage. Sie war sich dessen bewusst, dass die Frage eigentlich lächerlich war – aber zu tief hatte der Spott Malfoys die verliebte junge Frau damals getroffen.

Und nun stand sie ihm wieder gegenüber.  
Und war … hilflos. Schutzlos._  
_Es gibt keine größere Blamage als eine verschmähte Liebeserklärung.

_  
_Der silberne Mercedes rollte gerade durch die Schranke des Parkplatzes.

Hermine spürte noch immer dieses Stechen in der Magengrube.

Sie setzte die Lesebrille ab und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.


	6. Kapitel 5: It´s a hard life

_Hallo!_  
_Dann geht es jetzt also weiter ..._  
_Auch für dieses Kapitel danke ich meinen beiden **Betaleserinnen Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans**! Vielen Dank! Ihr seid die Besten!_

_**Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews:**Loki Slytherin, Hexe Lea, Kira Gmork,Nici Cavanaugh, sarah.easyund Callista Evans! Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!_  
_Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel!_

**It´s a hard life**

Der silberne Mercedes passierte die Schranke.

Draco zögerte kurz – es war nicht seine Art, so früh die Arbeit zu beenden, und er hatte den Verlag nur deshalb verlassen, weil er sich sowieso nicht mehr dazu aufraffen konnte zu arbeiten.

Zu Hause erwartete ihn nichts, und so gab er Gas und bog auf den Highway ab, ließ die Stadt hinter sich und raste über das Land. Mit Sonnenbrille und heruntergelassenem Verdeck saß er am Steuer und genoss er die Fahrt. Er stellte das Radio auf volle Lautstärke und gab erneut Gas, ziellos, rastlos, suchte er die Geschwindigkeit.

Er liebte dieses Auto, hatte viel Zeit, Geld und Mühe investiert, um genau dieses Sondermodell aus Deutschland importieren und auf seine Bedürfnisse umrüsten zu lassen.

Er fühlte sich – frei. Er genoss den Rausch der Gefühle, den Fahrtwind, seine Möglichkeit der Geschwindigkeit, seine Möglichkeit der Bewegung.

Er fühlte sich kurz, nur sehr kurz an seinen Rennbesen erinnert, weilte Sekundenbruchteile in der Erinnerung an ein Quidditchspiel, die Jagd nach dem Schnatz, den Kampf um Millimeter, den Kampf um Sekunden, den Kampf gegen Harry Potter. Er jagte weiter, bis er einen Ort gefunden hatte, um nachzudenken.

Das Auto bog in eine Straße ein, die zu einer kleinen, verlassenen Anhöhe führte, von der aus man einen Blick auf die Küste hatte.

Er ließ den Wagen ausrollen, lehnte sich im Fahrersitz zurück und genoss den Ausblick ...

Granger.

Hermine Granger ...

Jetzt, da er einige Stunden Abstand von dem Wiedersehen mit ihr gewonnen hatte, versuchte er sich darüber klar zu werden, was er in ihren Augen gelesen hatte...

Was sie gedacht hatte, als sie ihn sah ... und als sie ihn erkannte.

Schreck? Entsetzen? ... oder doch ... vielleicht ... nur ein kleines bisschen, auch ... Freude?

Doch: Was lag ihm eigentlich daran, was eine Hermine Granger von ihm dachte? Hermine Granger, das Schlammblut? Hermine Granger, die kleine, unbedeutende Journalistin?

Verdammt!

Er hatte sich damals keine Gedanken gemacht, warum er sich gegen seinen Vater gestellt hatte.

Zu viel war damals geschehen, zu viel hatte er erlebt und zuviel war zu tun ...

Er hatte damals einfach keine _Zeit_ gehabt, sich über Granger Gedanken zu machen.

_  
_Und er war dankbar dafür gewesen.

Albus Dumbledore hatte von weitem beobachtet, was geschehen war.

Er hatte gesehen, wie Lucius Malfoy Harry Potter in den Rücken fallen wollte...

Der Schuleiter war zu dem Kampf gestoßen, hatte Dracos Vater in Schach gehalten, solange, bis Harry den dunklen Lord besiegt hatte.

Dumbledore hatte ihn sofort nach dem Kampf gesucht.

Er hatte ihn gefunden, hatte ihm geholfen und ihn gerettet, um ihn dann auf die Krankenstation nach Hogwarts zu bringen.

Er erinnerte sich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen, als er - in der Krankenstation, damals, neunzehn Jahre alt – aus Schmerzen erwachte und spürte, dass ihm das Gefühl für seine Beine fehlte.

Das war alles... so viel.

Zu viel.

Als Poppy ihm langsam und sehr, sehr vorsichtig erklärte, wie die Lähmung zustande gekommen war... dass die Kombination aus Cruciatus und Immobile normalerweise die sicherste und qualvollste Art des Tötens ist sei. Nur Todesser verwendeten diese Flüche zusammen, nur wenige, sehr starke Zauberer überlebten diese Flüche.

Weil der Körper die Schmerzen nicht durch Bewegung, nicht durch ein ... Winden vor Schmerzen kompensieren kann, werden die Schmerzen so unerträglich, so tödlich, wie ein Cruciatus alleine niemals sein könnte ... Die Flüche richteten nicht zu regenerierende Schäden an den Nerven an.

Poppy hatte alles getan, alles versucht. Überall gefragt und geforscht, um eine Heilung zu finden – erfolglos.

Und die Zeit wurde knapp ... Kurz nachdem Draco erwacht war, drei Tage, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass er nie wieder würde laufen können, war Dumbledore an sein Bett getreten und hatte ihm eröffnet, dass Lucius Malfoy von dem internationalen Tribunal freigesprochen worden war.

Frei.

Sein Vater war frei ...

Albus hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass die einzige Möglichkeit die Flucht war.

Die Flucht vor seinem Vater, der ihn hatte auf die grausamste Art töten wollen, vor seinem Vater, der ihn jetzt nur als unliebsamen Zeugen sehen würde ...

Sein Vater, der ihn aber – noch - für tot hielt ...

Und Albus hielt es für das Sicherste, es dabei zu belassen.

Albus überzeugte ihn davon, dass es das Beste für ihn wäre, unter Muggeln zu leben. Unerkannt. Ohne Magie ... Damit er nicht zu orten sein würde, damit er unauffindbar war, tot für die Zaubererwelt.

Ohne Magie ... wie sollte das funktionieren? Wie sollte, nein: wie konnte man ohne Magie leben?

Außerdem: Auch wenn er sich gegen seinen Vater gestellt hatte im letzten Kampf, auch wenn er das Falsche, das Widersinnige der Lehre des dunklen Lords erkannt hatte ...

Spät, sehr spät - fast zu spät - erkannt hatte ...

Und auch wenn er erkannt hatte, dass Lucius Malfoy alles andere als ein Ehrenmann war: Tief saß trotz alledem in seinem Kopf verwurzelt die Meinung, dass Muggel, dass Schlammblüter wertlos seien, unwürdig, nutzlos ...

Unter Muggeln leben ...

Ohne Magie ...

Um vor dem Mann zu fliehen, der ihn zum Krüppel gefoltert hatte, den er spät, sehr spät als Verbrecher erkannt hatte, vor seinem Vater, der jetzt frei war ... frei ...

Sein Vater sollte frei sein, ein freies, reiches Leben führen, ein Leben wie immer ... ein Leben ohne Schmerzen, ohne Entbehrungen ... und er sollte untertauchen? Er würde nie wieder laufen können und sollte unter Muggeln leben? Ohne Magie?

Nach langem Wüten hatte er es akzeptiert ...

Er musste leise lachen, als er daran dachte, wie oft er Albus damals dafür verwünscht hatte, dass er ihn nicht einfach hatte sterben lassen.

Albus ... ob Albus wusste, dass Granger auch in den Vereinigten Staaten gelandet war?

Wie auch immer – Dumbledore hatte damals nie erfahren, dass er ... nein, dass Granger ...

Aber es wäre auch keine Zeit dazu gewesen, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, darüber zu reden ...

Poppy hatte Kontakte geknüpft ... zu anderen Kliniken, zu Muggelärzten ...

Sie suchte einen Platz für ihn, weit weg von zu Hause, weit weg von Hogwarts, weit weg von Lucius Malfoy.

Und in dieser Muggelklinik hatte er Leute kennen gelernt, Muggel, die das gleiche Problem hatten wie er, er war nicht mehr alleine und es ging ihm besser ...

Dadurch, dass sie ja alle eine einschneidende Änderung in ihrem Leben zu verarbeiten hatten, war ihnen nicht aufgefallen, dass er nicht nur lernen musste, im Rollstuhl zu leben, sondern dass er gleichzeitig übte, sich wie ein Muggel zu benehmen ...

Im Nachhinein fiel es ihm leichter. Aber ... gut, er hatte versucht, langsam zu akzeptieren, was seine Zukunft sein sollte.

Er war damals froh gewesen, dass soviel zu tun war, um sich keine Gedanken um Hermine Granger machen zu können.

Machen zu müssen.

Er hatte nie wieder an sie gedacht ...

Er hatte nie wieder nachdenken wollen ...

Mit seinem damaligen Zimmernachbarn hatte er noch immer Kontakt. Er hatte ihm sehr, sehr viel geholfen ... George, ja, er lebte mittlerweile im Süden der USA und war dort Anwalt. Er hatte einen Autounfall gehabt und war seitdem querschnittgelähmt.

George war damals zwanzig, die beiden waren also fast gleich alt, als sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Seine Freundin hatte ihn sofort verlassen, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens im Rollstuhl sitzen würde, und es hatte lange gedauert, bis er das überwinden konnte.

Draco selbst hatte seinem Freund daraufhin erzählt, seine Verletzung wäre entstanden, weil er mit seinem schnellen Motorrad einem Mädchen imponieren wollte und unvorsichtig geworden sei ... Einem Mädchen, dem er zuvor gesagt hatte, dass er es nicht mochte. Und dass er sich jetzt so, im Rollstuhl, nicht trauen würde, ihr zu gestehen, dass er sich getäuscht habe und dass er sie doch liebe ...

Doch er hatte sich damals nicht eingestehen können, was an dieser Geschichte der Wahrheit entsprach und was nicht.

Er hatte damals vermieden darüber nachzudenken, ob er selber an diese Geschichte glaubte, als er sie George erzählte.

Aber ... sie erschien ihm stimmig. Und sie erfüllte ihren Zweck – George war getröstet. Mittlerweile war er verheiratet, glücklich.

Er hatte selber nicht an diese Geschichte geglaubt ...

Was glaubte er heute?

Natürlich hatte er nicht wegen Hermine Granger ... das war doch absurd.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klare Gedanken zu bekommen.

George, ja ... George. Sein bester Freund, vielleicht sein einziger. Jemand, der ihn verstand ... egal, worum es ging.

Wen konnte er sonst als seinen Freund bezeichnen?

Crabbe und Goyle, die nur den Namen Malfoy schätzten und die ihn schon lange für tot hielten? Gott sei Dank, niemals hätten sie toleriert oder akzeptiert, dass – und wie – er unter Muggeln lebte?

Severus, sein Pate ... Er vermisste ihn, ja, er vermisste ihn sehr ... den Mann, in dem er immer eher einen Vater gesehen hatte als in Lucius Malfoy. Aber er hatte Albus´ Entscheidung akzeptiert. Wenn er sich wirklich vor seinem Vater verbergen wollte, durfte er nie wieder Kontakt zu Severus Snape haben ...

Seine Kommilitonen aus Harvard?

Er musste wieder leise lachen – auch in der Fakultät war er immer ein Außenseiter geblieben. Nicht nur wegen der Behinderung, nicht nur, weil er im Grunde seines Herzens diese Distanz zu den Muggeln wollte ... Die Harvard – Studenten hatten in ihm auch nie einen der Ihren sehen können. Er gehörte nicht zum amerikanischen Geldadel, er finanzierte sich trotz der widrigsten Umstände das Studium an der teuersten Universität der Vereinigten Staaten selber – wie sollte er mit den anderen mithalten? Auf der Universität hatte er immer als eine Art Möchtegern – Dennis Hopper gegolten. Die Kombination aus der Geschichte mit dem Motorradunfall und diesem eigenartigen Totenkopf – Tattoo hatte auf der Elite – Universität Anlass zu den wildesten Spekulationen gegeben. Ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy und ein Rocker!

Aber George ... George verstand ihn.

George, mit dem er sich gemeinsam in ein „normales" Leben zurückgekämpft hatte.

Jeder freute sich über den Erfolg des anderen. George, der einzige Mensch, der ihn selber sah, nicht den reichen und mächtigen Medienmogul. Der Mann, der sich mit ihm über seine Erfolge freute, über jeden einzelnen.

George, dessen Trauzeuge er war und Taufpate seines ältesten Sohnes.

Er griff nach dem Autotelefon und wählte ...

Sie redeten, redeten über Gott und die Welt, erzählten von der Arbeit, von Georges Familie, diskutierten über Politik, er erzählte von dem neuen Verlag ...

Draco erzählte nicht, dass in diesem Verlag die Frau arbeitete, von der er damals erzählt hatte.

Aber das Gespräch tat ihm gut.

Zum Abschluss war Leon am Telefon, sein Patenkind, und übte „Adam" zu sagen. Kein Verlagskauf konnte Draco soviel Freude bereiten wie dieses eine Wort ...

Lange Minuten verstrichen und noch immer starrte Draco auf die Bucht ... Es war dunkel geworden.

Damals hatte er vermeiden können darüber nachzudenken, ob er all dies Hermine Granger zuliebe getan hatte.

Darüber nachzudenken, was er für diese Frau fühlte ...

Aber damals war sie nicht da gewesen, er hatte er sie nicht sehen müssen, nicht sehen können ...

Er konnte vermeiden, ja verdrängen, an das zu denken, worüber er nicht nachdenken wollte.

Damals ...

Und warum wollte er heute nicht darüber nachdenken? Was würde er erfahren - wovor hatte er Angst?

Niemals, nicht einen Moment seit er in der Muggelwelt lebte, hatte er auch nur einen Gedanken an eine feste Bindung, an die Liebe einer Frau verschwendet.

Er hatte doch seine Arbeit, seine Verlage, seine Macht, sein Geld ...

Er hatte doch überhaupt keine Zeit für eine Frau.

Und warum sollte er ausgerechnet jetzt darüber nachdenken?

Es gab keinen Grund. Granger ... Granger wusste doch, was er von ihr hielt, er hatte es ihr ja deutlich genug gesagt.

Keine Frau konnte so etwas vergessen... jede Grübelei darüber war müßig.

Verdammt!

... kann man die Zeit zurückdrehen?

... kann man die Vergangenheit ungeschehen machen?

Er schüttelte den Kopf, startete das Auto.

Und fuhr langsam nach Hause.


	7. Kapitel 6: You´re so vain

_Hallo!_

_Dann geht es jetzt also weiter ..._ _diesmal wieder etwas mehr aus Hermines Perspektive!_

_Auch für dieses Kapitel danke ich meinen beiden **Betaleserinnen Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans**! Vielen Dank! Ihr seid die Besten!_

_**Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews:** Kira Gmork, Hexe Lea, Loki Slytherin, Draco-kun, Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans! _

_Eine Runde Butterbier, Kekse, Chips, Muffins und Kuchen für alle!_ _Ich hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel..._

**You're So Vain**

Wöchentliche Konferenz ...  
Erfolgskontrolle ...  
Fehleranalyse ...  
Absprachen ...  
Zahlen ...  
Gähnende Langeweile ...  
Verordnungen ...  
„Konstruktive" Kritik ...  
Zertifizierung ...

Zwei Monate waren seit der Übernahme des Verlags durch Adam Young vergangen.

Früher hatte die wöchentliche Verlagskonferenz einem Kaffeeklatsch geglichen ... Das hatte sich zügig geändert.

Hermine saß tief in ihren Sessel gesunken da und fragte sich wie jede Woche, ob die Verwaltung des Verlagskonzerns überhaupt ahnte, was Publizistik bedeutete ...

Seit Beginn der Versammlung malte sie immer wieder zwischendurch kleine Männchen auf ein Blatt Papier und hoffte damit den Eindruck zu vermittelten, dass sie mitschrieb.

Außerdem wuchs mit der Dauer der Konferenz ihre Frustration.  
Ihr Beruf, das, was sie jeden Tag mehr als 10 Stunden beschäftigte, was ihrem Leben Sinn gab, wurde gerade auf einen Haufen nüchterner Zahlen reduziert.

Und natürlich wuchs das Bedürfnis, Mister Grant, den Leiter der Sportredaktion, an die Wand zu nageln, der feixend und schleimend in der ersten Reihe saß und von seinen „Erfolgen" berichtete, obwohl niemand, aber auch niemand ihn gefragt hatte ...

Es gibt Menschen, die sich selber gerne reden hören ... Schon wieder war er völlig unabhängig vom Thema dem Chefredakteur ins Wort gefallen, um zu berichten, dass er selbstverständlich seine Zertifizierungsnovelle rechtzeitig abgegeben hatte.

Beim Wort „Zertifizierungsnovelle" schreckte Hermin kurzfristig aus ihrer Lethargie auf, um gleich darauf wieder in den seligen, tranceähnliche Zustand wie zuvor zu versinken, in dem man die Besprechung am leichtesten ertragen konnte.

Verd... ! Nächste Woche musste auch ihre Novelle vorliegen ... Warum verbrachte sie mittlerweile mehr Zeit mit Verwaltungsaufgaben als mit ihrer eigentlichen Arbeit?

Bis sich hinter ihr die Tür öffnete ...  
Die Anwesenheit des Konzernvorstandes Adam Young verursachte sofortige Stille und ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.  
Und er war sich seiner Macht durchaus bewusst ...

Mit einem kurzen Nicken, einem kurzen Zucken des rechten Mundwinkels grüßte er die anwesenden Abteilungsleiter.

Die übrigen Anwesenden musste er nicht grüßen ...  
Ein gekonnter Auftritt.

Der Leiter der Sportredaktion war aufgesprungen, um persönlich Tee an dem noch leeren Platz am Kopf des Tisches einzuschenken.

Als Draco an Hermione vorbeikam, nickte er ihr zu und zog einen Mundwinkel kurz nach oben. „Langweilig, Granger?", so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte. Er gab wenige, trockene Bemerkungen zum Ablauf der folgenden Woche - Anweisungen, keine Bitten - und verließ den Raum wieder mit einem kurzen Nicken ...

Hermine hätte ihn am liebsten gewürgt.

* * *

Die Zeit verging ... 

An Hermines Schreibtisch häuften sich die unerledigten Papiere.

Es war Montagmorgen und am liebsten hätte sich Hermine auf dem Absatz umgedreht und ihr Büro wieder verlassen.  
Man sollte sich nicht frei nehmen, keinen Urlaub, nein.  
Wer war in den letzten paar Tagen der Meinung gewesen, wenn sie nicht anwesend war, könne man ihren Schreibtisch als Müllhalde verwenden?  
Und _warum_ kam ausgerechnet in solchen Augenblicken die Person vorbei, die man am wenigsten sehen wollte?

„Granger ... es war doch sonst nie deine Art, Arbeit liegen zu lassen, oder ...?"

Hermine starrte Draco wenige Sekunden hinterher, dann schüttelte sie kurz den Kopf.  
Warum noch einmal schnell war sie damals der Meinung, er sei intelligenter als ihre Freunde?  
Warum in irgendeiner Form anziehender?  
Warum hätte sie damals alles gegeben, um eine Freundschaft mit Draco Malfoy, um seine Liebe zu erlangen?

Sie musste grenzdebil gewesen sein.

Nun ja, er hatte es damals ja auch recht deutlich formuliert.

Sie fluchte und machte sich an die Arbeit.

* * *

Aber je mehr Zeit verstrich seit der Übernahme des Verlages, je öfter Hermine auf Adam Young, auf Draco Malfoy traf, um so mehr begann sie sich an diese eigenartige Situation zu gewöhnen ... 

Die Ersten unter den Angestellten fragten sich bereits, ob er noch lange warten würde oder ob er bereits einen neuen Verlag zum Kauf in Aussicht hatte ...

Immer wieder traf Hermine Malfoy ... natürlich ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, sich über den Weg zu laufen, und immer wieder verfolgte sie der Gedanke an graue Augen ...

Malfoy, wie er leibte und lebte ...

Er spottete – wie früher.  
Er zeigte seine Überlegenheit – wie früher.  
Aber fühlte Hermine wie früher?

Und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn sah , im viel zu teuren maßgeschneiderten Anzug, in seinem viel zu noblen Luxusauto.

Schon wenige Tagen nach dem Verkauf des Verlags war die Chefetage von einer Horde Arbeiter in einen ruhigen, sauberen, holzgetäfelten Flur mit Originalgemälden an der Wand verwandelt worden.

Vom hektischen, arbeitsamen Linoleumflur des Vorgängers, von dem papierüberladenen Büro, in das man mit jeder Frage kommen durfte, war nichts mehr übrig geblieben.

Typisch Malfoy.  
Eingebildet bis zum Erbrechen.  
Snobistisch und arrogant.

Am Vortag hatte sie durch Zufall am Nebentisch ein Gespräch mitgehört, indem es darum ging, dass er vor den Toren New Yorks ein neues, größeres Haus erstanden habe. Für was?

Sie hatte nie um des Geldes willen gearbeitet, sondern wegen der Arbeit selber ...

Draco Malfoy verkörperte alles, was Hermine nicht leiden konnte.

Und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn sah, wurde ihr dies mehr bewusst ...  
Doch jedes Mal, wenn Hermine Draco Malfoy über den Weg lief, zögerte sie auch mehr.  
Noch immer hörte sie den einen Satz: „Mein Vater, als er gemerkt hat, dass ich nicht mehr auf seiner Seite stand ..."

Sollte sie es nicht tun?  
Sollte sie nicht einfach ... fragen?

Verdammt!

Warum war dieser dreimal verdammte Kerl eigentlich so glatt, so ... schwer zu greifen, dass sie ihn nicht fragen konnte?  
Warum war er so glatt? So spöttisch? Warum war er so arrogant, überheblich?  
Warum konnte man ihn nicht einfach ansprechen?  
Warum war er so ein verdammtes eingebildetes Arschloch ...

und ...Warum war er trotzdem so verdammt attraktiv ...?


	8. Kapitel 7: Nothing compares 2U

_Hallo!_

_**Viele Dank für Eure lieben Reviews: Nici Cavanaugh **(meinen Schreibtisch habe ich mittlerweile und Gott sei Dank wieder gefunden - hat aber eine Weile gedauert :) )**, Loki Slytherin **( - gggg - eben - wer will schon einen langweiligen Mann?)**, Callista Evans **(ja, ich denke auch, dass Draco auch ohne seinen Vater weiterkommt. Und dass er slytherin genug ist, es auch zu genießen ;). Und ich bin ebenfalls Deiner Meinung, dass Hermine neugierig ist - pfeif -) **und Kira Gmork **( - lacht und stößt ebenfalls mit einer Fanta an - falls ich noch eine bekomme :D - jetzt hat es ein bisserl länger gedauert ... aber ich hoffe, Dir gefällt das Kapitel. Deine Reviews kommen auch - versprochen!)_

_Und wie immer danke ich ganz besonders meinen einfach unentbehrlichen Betas Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans! Danke! _

**Nothing compares 2U**

Hermine saß am Computer und bearbeitete ihren Text – wie um alles in der Welt soll man in der Politikredaktion arbeiten und dann seine eigene politische Meinung vertuschen?

Sie schob die Lesebrille wieder nach oben in die Haare – Zeit zur Mittagspause.

Der freundliche Leiter der Druckerei stand vor Hermine, um sie in die Cafeteria zum Mittagessen abzuholen. Nicht, dass sie darum gebeten hatte – Robin traf regelmäßig ein, um ihr in seiner stillen Art den Hof zu machen, um immer wieder zu versuchen, sie auch außerhalb der Arbeit zum Essen einzuladen.

Hermine lächelte ihm zu und stand auf.

Als sie sich gemeinsam an der Schlange in der Cafeteria einreihten, spürte Hermine einen Blick in ihrem Nacken. Sie wusste es, bevor sie es in Gedanken fassen konnte - als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie direkt in die Augen von Draco Malfoy, der zwei Tische weiter mit seiner Sekretärin gemeinsam aß.

Robin redete ohne Unterlass weiter, ohne zu merken, dass Hermine sich nicht mehr auf seine Worte konzentrierte. Er sprach über das Theaterstück, dass er sich nächste Woche ansehen wollte. Er konnte Broadway-Premierekarten besorgen. Damit verbunden war ein verstecktes Kompliment an Hermine, zusammen mit einer Einladung. Nur mit halbem Ohr hörte sie zu. Schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf, murmelte etwas von „Arbeit" und „wenig Zeit".

Robin sah ihr mitfühlend in die Augen, sein jungenhaftes Gesicht ehrlich besorgt.

Er erkundigte sich, ob sie nicht zu viel arbeite in letzter Zeit.

Machte eine Bemerkung über die vermehrte Arbeitsbelastung nach der Übernahme durch den Young – Konzern.

Hermine wandte sich noch einmal kurz um, spürte den prüfenden Blick Malfoys.

Das Getue Robins um ihre Person begann sie plötzlich zu nerven.

Sie stand auf, beendete das Mittagessen früher als gewohnt und kehrte an ihrem Computer zurück.

Zwei graue Augen verfolgten ihre Gedanken ...

Warum nur verfolgten sie diese Augen mehr, und warum beschäftigte sie das mehr als Robin, der freundliche, ehrliche Kollege, der immer da war, wenn man ihn brauchte?

_  
_Hermine massierte sich die Augenbrauen, ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück in die Vergangenheit.  
Wann hatte sie sich zum ersten Mal eingestanden, dass sie Draco Malfoy interessant fand?

_  
_Sie ließ die Gedanken in die Vergangenheit schweifen …  
An den Augenblick zurück, an dem sie erkannt hatte, dass Ron nicht ihre wahre Liebe sein konnte ...

Seltsam.  
Obwohl Malfoy ihr genauso zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie nicht seine Liebe war, wie sie es Ron klargemacht hatte, hatte sie der Gedanke an ihn nie losgelassen.

Nie?  
Gut, da gab es …  
Dave. Und Walter.

Aber wer war Dave?

Ein arroganter, eingebildeter Muggel.  
Was hatte sie nur damals an diesem Mann interessant gefunden?

Nichts ...  
Doch: wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, ehrlich zu sich selber: ein Heben der Augenbraue.  
Ein ... Lächeln. Die Art, die arrogante, überhebliche Art zu lächeln.

Eine Erinnerung an Malfoy.

Zum Donnerwetter, warum fällt frau eigentlich immer auf den gleichen Typ Mann herein?

Und Walter?  
Er war nichts als ein Zeitvertreib, wenn sie ganz ehrlich zu sich selber war. Lustig, fröhlich, phantasievoll – in jeder Beziehung.  
Schon nach zwei Monaten merkte Hermine, dass er ein wenig zu phantasievoll für sie war.  
Nichts gegen Abwechslung im Bett, nein, aber konnte man nicht auch mal – nur so zur Abwechslung – ganz normal Sex haben? Ruhig, liebevoll und auf den anderen konzentriert.  
Statt nur auf die neueste Akrobatik.  
Nein, danke.  
Wirklich nicht.

Und mit der Treue nahm er es auch nicht sehr genau ...

Dann, nach drei Monaten, hatten sie sich getrennt.

Auch wenn Draco Malfoy sie damals verstoßen hatte…  
Auch wenn Draco Malfoy sie nie geliebt hatte ...  
Damals war sie in ihn verliebt.  
Damals hatte sie ihn geliebt.  
Und nie hatte sie ihn vergessen.

Aber was sah sie jetzt ihn ihm?

Sah er gut aus?  
Sie hatte schon damals gefunden, dass er nicht besonders gut aussah.

War er nett?  
Schon damals war er nicht nett gewesen.  
Er war damals ein arrogantes Arschloch gewesen, um genau zu sein ...

Und trotzdem hatte sie sich damals in ihn verliebt.  
In seinen Witz, seinen Spott, seine Intelligenz ...

Und heute?

* * *

_PS: Review? schaut líeb_


	9. Kapitel 8: It´s a heartache

_Hallo!_

_Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews: Kasumi, Kira Gmork, Loki Slytherin, flantermaus, Callista Evans und Nici Cavanaugh!_

_Und wie immer ein riiiiesiger Dank an Nici und Callista fürs Betalesen!_

**

* * *

**

**It´s a heartache**

Kinder, es gibt doch ätzende Tage.

Tage, an denen man morgens aufwacht, die Augen aufschlägt und feststellt, dass der Wecker nicht geklingelt hat und man noch genau zwanzig Minuten hat, um zum Verlag zu kommen.

Wenn man in den Badezimmerspiegel schaut und feststellt, dass man besser zurück ins Bett gehen sollte. Und zum Friseur müsste man auch mal wieder.

Wenn man sich hektisch fertig macht, um dann festzustellen, dass keine passenden Schuhe vorhanden sind, sich noch einmal umzieht, dadurch noch später kommt und dann als Krönung direkt am Aufzug dem Abteilungsleiter der Sportredaktion begegnet...

„Na, Miss Granger, gut geschlafen?"

Aber warum kommt eigentlich immer alles auf einmal?

Streit mit dem Abteilungsleiter, diverse Kollegen krank, unzählige Überstunden, nicht einmal der Gedanke daran, sich einen Moment hinzusetzen, nur gearbeitet, keine Mittagspause, absolut genervt.

Und dann, abends, als sie noch am Computer versunken war, musste Malfoy erscheinen.

Wenn man ihn wirklich überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte – natürlich.

Erstens weil eine Inspektion durch den Chef immer unpassend kommt: Immer wenn man gerade an einer Arbeit saß, die seit Tagen schon fertig sein sollte.

Zweitens, weil sie noch immer ... nicht wusste, ob sie auf ihn wütend war.

Nicht, dass er unfreundlich gewesen wäre.

Nein, wenn er ihr wenigstens diesen Gefallen getan hätte ...

Aber nein, sachlich, professionell, durchdacht und etwas autoritär, bestimmend wie ein Chef sein darf und sein sollte, hatte er die zwei Artikel besprochen.

„Schönen Abend noch", wünschte er, ohne zu lächeln. Und beinahe automatisch antwortete sie: „Danke gleichfalls", als er das Zimmer schon verließ ...

Arschloch. Arschloch, Arschloch, Arschloch.

Zähneknirschend und unkonzentriert hatte Hermine die beiden Artikel beendet.

Zwei Stunden später hatte sie Feierabend gemacht.

Sie war ins Auto gestiegen, und ...? Keine Ahnung, was diese ... Möhre schon wieder hatte. Man könnte ja auch einfach mal ein neues Auto kaufen, sie hatte schon mehr Geld in die Klapperkiste gesteckt als unbedingt nötig.

Irgendetwas bereitete ihr immer noch Schwierigkeiten, Geld in ein Auto zu investieren, wenn apparieren doch schneller und günstiger war.

Aber es waren zu viele Leute auf der Straße, zu viele Beobachter.

Hermine stöhnte leise. Sie würde sich wohl nie wirklich daran gewöhnen, einen Teil ihres Lebens wieder unter Muggeln zu verbringen.

Egal, sie hatte sich jedenfalls zu Fuß auf den Nachhauseweg gemacht.

Ihre Laune erreichte einen neuerlichen Tiefpunkt, als sie die ersten Regentropfen auf der Haut spürte.

Sie hatte nur noch einen Gedanken: nach Hause, eine heiße Dusche, ein Glas Rotwein oder vielleicht auch zwei und dann direkt ins Bett.

Und einen guten alten Film auf Video, vielleicht.

Der Regen wurde stärker, und einen Schirm hatte sie natürlich auch nicht dabei. Doch - hinten, auf der Hutablage ihres Autos.

Da lag er gut!

Scheiße noch mal, sie hätte vielleicht doch den Bus nehmen sollen oder sich schon vor Monaten ein neues Auto kaufen.

Als ihre Gedanken diesen Kreis geschlossen hatten, sah sie aus ihren Augenwinkeln, wie ein silberner Mercedes langsam an ihr vorbeifuhr – und bremste. Das Fenster der Beifahrerseite senkte sich elektrisch, und vom Fahrersitz aus kam der ironische Kommentar: „Du siehst irgendwie nass aus, Granger."

Hatte sie nicht gedacht, dass der Tag nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte?

Hermine wünschte in diesem Augenblick nichts so sehr, wie einen Metallhammer zum Bearbeiten der Motorhaube des teuren deutschen Autos.

„Es regnet!", war die einzige Antwort, die sie noch zustande bringen konnte.

Super. Richtig intelligent. Gut gemacht, Hermine!

Draco grinste. „Na komm, steig schon ein! Wo musst du hin?"

_  
_Hermine kapitulierte. Sie nannte ihre Adresse und ließ sich – pudelnass, wie sie war, auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Ledersitze, natürlich ... Sie dachte an die angestaubten schwarzen Sitze ihres Kleinwagens, die seit Jahren keinen Staubsauger mehr gesehen hatten.

„Danke."

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie, wie Draco den Blinker setzte und sich in den Verkehr einordnete. Mehr nebenbei registrierte sie, dass sie zum ersten Mal sah, wie ein Auto mit Handgas zu bedienen war.

Sie fühlte sich nass, müde und sehr, sehr unprofessionell.

Los, Hermine, sag was, mach Konversation! Du sitzt neben deinem Chef, neben deinem ehemaligen Traummann, der dich außerdem gerade vorm Regen gerettet hat, und wirkst wie ein Stoffel. Wie ein _nasser _Stoffel, nebenbei bemerkt.

_  
_Draco fädelte sich in die Abbiegespur ein, schimpfte über einen Busfahrer, der ihn zum Bremsen zwang. Hermine musste lachen. Draco lachte ebenfalls und drehte für Hermine die Heizung an.

Hermine spürte, dass auch Draco gerne die Stille unterbrochen hätte, nach einem Gesprächsansatz suchte.

Und dadurch kam sie sich umso dümmer vor.

_  
_Schließlich unterbrach Draco doch die Stille: „Granger – wollen wir noch schnell etwas zusammen essen, bevor ich dich absetzte?"

Hermine starrte ihn an.

Das hätte sie nicht erwartet, alles, aber nicht das.

Folglich war auch ihre Antwort nicht sehr schlagfertig: „Ich bin nass ..."

Sofort schlug sie sich innerlich gegen die Stirn.

Oh Nein!

Hermine, das hast du eben nicht gesagt! Ich bin nass?

Als Antwort auf die Einladung zu einem_ Date_ – von Malfoy!

_Jahre_ träumst du von dieser Gelegenheit, und jetzt antwortest du: Ich bin nass.

Sofort zog sich Draco zurück. „Wenn du keine Lust hast ..."

Halt ihn auf! Halt ihn auf! Sag was! Irgendwas!

„Ähm ... Doch ... Wenn du kurz warten kannst, bis ich mich umgezogen habe ... oder die Haare gefönt ... oder morgen ... oder ..."

Sie zeigte fragend ihren Zauberstab.

„_Keine Magie in diesem Fahrzeug ..."_, zischte Draco, leise, gefährlich leise ...

Hermine nickte hastig, fast entschuldigend: „Aber so feucht wie ich bin kann ich doch nicht ..."

Sie stockte mitten im Satz.

Und bekam einen hochroten Kopf, als Draco auch noch begann, anzüglich zu grinsen.

Verdammt! Waren es nicht langsam genug Fettnäpfchen für den heutigen Tag?

Aber wenigstens konnten Beide hierdurch Dracos Reaktion auf Hermines Frage nach dem Zauberstab, nach der Verwendung von Magie überspielen …

Und beide begannen gleichzeitig zu lachen.

Draco sah Hermine kurz und prüfend an, die Ampel war gerade rot. „Wir brauchen ja nicht lange zu bleiben, oder irgendwo, wo es ganz vornehm ist, hinzugehen. Trockne dir schnell die Haare, dann fahren wir in eine kleine Kneipe. OK? Nur, wenn du Lust hast ..."

Und Hermine lächelte. „Gut, ich bin in 10 Minuten wieder da."


	10. Kapitel 9: Always on my mind

_Hallo!  
_

_Auch bei diesem Kapitel möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei meinen **Betaleserinnen Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans** bedanken. Ihr seid wunderbar!_

_  
**Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews:**_

_Loki Slytherin: Solche Tage kennt glaube ich jeder ... ;) Aber der Abstand zwischen zwei Fettnäpfchen heißt ja bekanntlich ein Maria, stimmt´s? Und ob der Abend dann besser enden wird, sehen wir ja dann heute ..._

_Kira Gmork: Mein armer, armer Golf ... – seufzt – legt Gedenkminute für ihr Auto ein – kommt dann aber in die Puschen, um doch näher an das Ideal der Echtzeitstory heranzukommen ..._

_Hexe Lea: Wow! Du bist einfach klasse … gleich so viele Reviews – strahlt immer noch – Ja, jetzt kommt erst mal ein schönes Abendessen ... und dann sehen wir weiter ;)_

_Callista Evans: Jep, solche Tage kennt jeder ... und auch diesmal werden Dir ein paar „Impulse" auffallen, da bin ich mir sicher ... ;)_

_Nici Cavanaugh: Autobiografisch? – lacht – wie kommst Du darauf? ;) ... Außerdem brauche ich momentan wegen der Reviewdauer selber einen ganzen Eimer Asche, den ich mir über das edle Haupt schütten sollte – schielt ihre ToDo Liste an ..._

_Hoffe, Euch gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel ..._

* * *

Hermines Herz machte einen kleinen Satz, als sie sich erneut auf den Beifahrersitz des Luxusautos fallen ließ.  
„Trocken?", erkundigte sich Draco mit einem boshaften Grinsen.  
Hermine lachte. Müde war sie nicht mehr - Nicht eine Spur ... 

Draco fragte nach ihren Vorlieben, welches Lokal sie besuchen sollten: „Chinesisch, Italienisch, Japanisch, Griechisch, Persisch, Indisch, gutbürgerlich ... was du willst ..."  
Hermine überlegte, entschied sich für einen Italiener.

Als der Regen aufgehört hatte und die Abendsonne hervorkam, ließ Draco mit einem Knopfdruck das Verdeck verschwinden, setzte sich die Sonnenbrille auf und lachte: „Man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts."

Er fuhr zu einem kleinen Italiener, etwas außerhalb des Zentrums gelegen.  
Hermine wartete und beobachtete kurz, wie Malfoy vom Auto in den Rollstuhl wechselte.  
Auf seinen fragenden Blick lächelte sie und folgte ihm in das Restaurant.

Die beiden wählten einen kleinen Tisch, weiter hinten im Lokal, wo es etwas ruhiger war.

Hermine zögert kurz, doch bevor sich eine peinliche Stille breit machen konnte, begann Draco über die Arbeit zu plänkeln. Er kam auf den Artikel zu sprechen, den Hermine heute fertig gestellt hatte – nur aus Interesse, ohne Vorwurf über die verspätete Abgabe. Ihr höchster Vorgesetzter spielte den charmanten Gastgeber.

Der Kellner brachte die Speisekarten, das Gespräch wechselte zu den Speisen. Draco schlug einen trockenen Rotwein vor, Hermine nahm an.  
Erst als der Kellner den Tisch verlassen hatte, schlug Malfoy das Thema an, das er, das sie beide seit Tagen, nein, seit Wochen zu vermeiden suchten.

Ohne Vorwarnung sagte er mitten in ein Lachen Hermines über einen seiner Sprüche über den Rotwein hinein: „Danke dafür, dass du mich nicht verraten hast ..."

Hermine sah auf, sah ihm in die Augen: „Du hast ja auch nicht erzählt, wer ich bin und was ich mache ... Es war also ein Quid pro quo- Geschäft, oder?"  
„Und was machst du genau? Ich denke mir mal, dass du auch fürs Ministerium arbeitest, oder?"  
„Mhm!" Hermine nickte zustimmend.  
„In fast jedem meiner Verlage arbeiten ein paar Grenzgänger – ich finde es immer ganz interessant, es herauszufinden, wenn sie sich manchmal verraten ... Aber bisher bin ich noch niemandem begegnet, den ich kannte. Aber siehst du, Granger, ich hätte mich dann nur selber geoutet. Wenn ich im Verlag oder sonst irgendeinem Muggel etwas von deinem Doppelleben erzählt hätte, hätte man mich nur für verrückt erklärt. Wenn du mich aber in der Zauberergesellschaft ...", er stockte.

Hermine schwieg ein paar Sekunden, überlegte sich, was sie sagen sollte.

„Aber warum hätte ich das tun sollen? Ich meine, du scheinst dich ganz in die Muggelwelt zurückgezogen zu haben, wie ich es einschätze. Jeder denkt, der Erbe der Malfoys ist im Kampf für den dunklen Lord gefallen. Zumindest jeder, den ich kenne. Was hätte ich davon gehabt, dich zu verraten, Malfoy?" Sie sah ihn an und drehte den Stiel ihres Weinglases zwischen den Fingern.

Er nickte, zuckte dann die Achseln. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, was ich an deiner Stelle im umgekehrten Fall getan hätte."  
Hermine musste lachen. „Wieso? Warum weißt du es nicht? Warum sollte man jemanden verraten?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Genugtuung? Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich dir nicht genug Anlass gegeben, mich zu hassen ..."

Der Kellner brachte die Vorspeise, beide begannen zu essen.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen hielt an bis Draco das Schweigen brach: „Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore weiß als Einziger die ganze Wahrheit. Poppy, also Miss Pomfrey, hat mich auch unterstützt, anfangs. Aber Albus hat mir geholfen, vor meinem Vater zu fliehen. Er hat mir die Flucht nach Amerika ermöglicht, um möglichst weit aus der Reichweite meines Vaters zu gelangen. Na ja", er führte das Glas zum Mund, „und da ich nichts anderes kann, als mit Geld umzugehen, bin ich auf einer Universität für Wirtschaft gelandet. Den Rest kannst du dir ja denken ..."

Hermine grinste. „Und ich habe durchaus den Eindruck, als würdest du deine Arbeit genießen."

Auch Draco musste lachen: „Jede Sekunde, darauf kannst du wetten. Ich mag meine Arbeit. Ich weiß nicht, was mich geritten hat, mich ausgerechnet auf das Verlagswesen zu stürzen – wahrscheinlich, weil es auch ein Stück Politik, Macht ausmacht ... Doch, es macht mir Spaß ... Und weißt du was: Es ist ... irgendwie unwirklich, hier zu sitzen und mit jemandem über Albus Dumbledore zu reden. Ich gehöre mittlerweile in die Muggelwelt. Mit meinem früheren Leben verbindet mich nichts mehr."  
„Gar nichts?"

„Du meinst, ob es noch einen Rest Magie in meinem Leben gibt?"  
Er grinste. „Schon, ja. Aber ich sage dir gleich, es wird dir nicht gefallen ..." 

„Und warum nicht?"  
Er sah auf, und es klang wie eine verschmitzte Beichte. „Nun ja, wenn ich mich da an gewisse Aktivitäten während unserer Schulzeit erinnere ..."

Hermine schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Erinnerst du dich noch an B.ELFE.R?"  
Langsam breitete sich ein ungläubiges Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht aus. „Sag nicht ..."  
Draco nickte und fuhr in einem fast foppenden Tonfall fort. „Doch ... du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe einen Hauself. Ich habe damals Dumbledore darum gebeten, dass Dobby seine Stellung in Hogwarts aufgeben und mich begleiten darf. Albus hatte mir zur Flucht geraten, und ich ... konnte ... oder wollte ... einfach nicht alleine gehen. Nicht, nachdem Poppy mir klar gemacht hatte, dass ich mich abzufinden habe ... mit der Lähmung."

Er schluckte kurz, dann sah er Hermine lächelnd in die Augen. „Du kennst ja Dobby. Er war ein knallharter Verhandlungspartner, von dem sich manch einer hier eine Scheibe abschneiden könnte. Er ist mit mir gekommen, nicht sofort, aber seit ich in Amerika eingetroffen bin, ist er bei mir."  
Seine Stimme nahm einen fast liebvollen Tonfall an, als er fortfuhr. „Und er hat freiwillig auf Magie verzichtet, damit wir nicht gefunden werden können ... nur mir zuliebe. Natürlich hat er freie Kost und Logie, und weil ich ihn hier in den USA ja schlecht bezahlen kann – ich meine, wo soll ein Hauself hier einkaufen? – hat er freien Zugriff auf mein Konto und aufs Internet, dass er sich bestellen kann, was er möchte. Es ist also nicht so, als würde ich ihn nicht entlohnen oder so ..." Verlegen grinste Draco Hermine an.

Hermine lachte, lachte bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam, über das verlegene Gesicht Malfoys und über die Tatsache an sich. „_Dobby_? Dobby ist hier?"  
„Ja, und ich würde mich auch nie, nie und nimmer von ihm trennen. Niemals."  
Die Worte Malfoys berührten ungewollt Hermines Inneres, so dass sie fast augenblicklich ernst wurde.

Sie zögerte, wollte fragen, wie ein Hauself ohne Magie zu leben vermag, wollte jetzt doch fragen, warum Draco Malfoy auch jetzt noch, nach Jahren, auf Magie verzichten wollte oder musste ...  
Doch Hermine spürte, dass Draco noch nicht bereit war, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen.

Und sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste auf die eigentliche Frage zurückkommen.  
Die Frage, die sie seit Wochen und Monaten beschäftigte. Sie sah ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen.

Dem Mann, der damals ihre Liebe verschmäht hatte – und sich trotzdem auf ihre Seite, auf die richtige, auf die gute Seite gestellt hatte ...

„Und du hast dich im letzten Kampf gegen deinen Vater gestellt?" Draco erwiderte ihren Blick und hielt ihn.

Er nickte.  
Draco wusste, was jetzt kommen musste ...  
Er hatte gewusst, dass sie diese Frage heute stellen würde.  
Und doch hätte er jetzt, in diesem Moment am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen.

Aber er wollte ihr nicht wieder ausweichen, er wollte ihr nicht wieder wehtun. Nicht noch einmal ... Er wusste nicht, warum ihm ihre Meinung auf einmal wichtig war.  
Aber jetzt, hier und heute, war es ihm wichtig, ihr zu sagen, dass sie damals Recht hatte.  
Dass es ihm Leid tat, was er ihr damals gesagt hatte.  
Es war ihm heute wichtig, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Trotzdem schnitt diese Frage in die Stille, in sein Gewissen. „Warum?"_  
_Er zuckte die Schultern. „Hermine, ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe wirklich und wahrhaftig versucht, mir darüber klar zu werden, was damals über mich gekommen ist. Eine plötzliche Erkenntnis? Keine Ahnung. Ich meine, ja, das ... das Gespräch mit dir hängt schon damit zusammen, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber ich hatte, nachdem du gegangen warst, eigentlich keinen weiteren Gedanken an dich verschwendet, um ehrlich zu sein."  
Sein Blick wurde forschend, er sah ihr in die Augen, suchte nach einer Reaktion. „Und doch war es, als wäre dadurch ein Schalter in meinem Kopf umgelegt worden. Ich konnte nicht anders – als ich sah, dass mein Vater in den Kampf Voldemorts gegen Harry eingreifen wollte, Harry von hinten in den Rücken fallen wollte – habe ich einfach wie aus einem Reflex heraus gehandelt. Ich hätte das ... nicht zulassen können."

Hermine nickte. Sie aßen schweigend.

Der Kellner brachte den nächsten Gang, und wieder wechselte Draco Malfoy das Thema.

„Was ist eigentlich aus den anderen geworden? So in der Zwischenzeit? Hast du noch Kontakt ... zu irgendwem? Es ist eine Menge Zeit vergangen ..."  
Hermine sah ihn an und lächelte.  
„Den anderen? Ich denke, dass du gehört hast, dass Ron die letzte Schlacht nicht überlebt hat." Draco nickte. „Harry arbeitet als Auror ..." Draco schnaufte. Doch Hermine fuhr weiter fort: „... und er und Ginny sind eigentlich die einzigen unserer Mitschüler, zu denen ich noch Kontakt habe. Ginny ist Lehrerin für Muggelkunde in Hogwarts."  
Hermine grinste. „Sie hat sich im Übrigen vor zwei Jahren mit unserem heißgeliebten Professor für Zaubertränke liiert ..."  
Jetzt musste Malfoy lachen. „Ginny Weasley und _Snape?_ Du willst mich auf den Arm nehmen, oder?"

Hermine verspürte ein wütendes Stechen in der Magengegend … hatte jemand wie Draco Malfoy das Recht, sich über irgendeine Partnerschaft zu mokieren? Jemandem, der selber damals so kalt über ihr Geständnis hinweggegangen war, stand Hermines Meinung nach eigentlich kein Urteil über die Liebe einer Ginevra Weasley zu ...

Draco registriere ihre zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und hob immer noch lachend entschuldigend die Hände.  
„Granger, nein, verstehe mich nicht falsch ... Es gibt keinen Menschen auf dieser Welt, dem ich mehr vertraue als Severus Snape."  
Er zögerte kurz. „Du weißt, dass er mein Pate ist?"  
Und als Granger nickte, noch immer etwas zögernd, fuhr er fort. „Er ist der einzige Mensch aus von damals, der mir wirklich fehlt, den ich wirklich vermisse ... Aber ich kenne ihn und ich weiß, wie schwer es ist, zu ihm durchzudringen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass eine Frau ..." Er unterbrach sich. „Aber ich freue mich. Ich freue mich sehr für ihn."

Nun wechselte Hermine das Thema und kam wieder auf den Verlag zu sprechen.  
Draco hatte einen ihrer Artikel dreimal geändert, um auch die letzten eher linksgerichteten Tendenzen zu streichen.

Hermine traute sich nun, zog ihn damit auf. Wider Erwarten ging er darauf ein, statt sie zurechtzuweisen und sie begannen eine ernsthafte Diskussion über Politik, Pressefreiheit, Wirtschaft.  
Darüber, dass er seine Arbeit nicht nur als Monopolbildung, als politische Polarisierung betrachtete, sondern auch als Sicherung von Arbeitsplätzen, dass er Wert legte auf die Absicherung der Mitarbeiter der Firmen, die er schon lange besaß.  
Sie diskutierten, wogen gegeneinander ab, begannen dann, sich ernsthaft zu streiten.

Sie saßen lange, unterhielten sich auch über andere Dinge, lachten und stritten. Redeten ...

Und nun, gerade jetzt war der Augenblick, in dem Hermine spürte, dass sie immer Recht gehabt hatte ... Draco Malfoy war ... intelligent. Er war ihr gewachsen. Er war witzig. Es machte Spaß, mit ihm zu reden ... und es machte Spaß, mit ihm zu streiten …

Nach der Nachspeise tranken sie noch einen Espresso, bevor Draco Hermine wieder nach Hause fuhr. Beide schwiegen, hingen ihren Gedanken hinterher.

„Soll ich dich morgen früh abholen?", fragte Draco, als er vor ihrer Haustür das Auto bremste.

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wie kommst Du sonst morgen zur Arbeit?" Draco grinste breit. „... du erinnerst dich. Dein Auto. Es ist nicht angesprungen und steht noch immer vor dem Verlag ..."

Hermine musste lachen.  
„Ja, danke. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht ..."  
Und so verabredeten sie sich für den nächsten Morgen, um acht ...

_

* * *

Hinterlasst Ihr mir ein kleines Review, wie es Euch gefallen hat? - schaut lieb - _


	11. Kapitel 10: You can´t hurry love

_Hallo!_

_Dann geht es heute also weiter!_

_Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews: **Kira Gmork **(wieso bekomme ich ein „alle niedlichen Tiere zu mir Verbot";)? - pfeift unschuldig -), **HexeLea, Loki Slytherin, Nici Cavanaugh, Queen girl, Callista Evans **und** EvilMB!**_

_**Und wie immer danke ich ganz besonders meinen beiden Betas Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans! Ihr seid einfach die Besten!**_

_Eine Runde Butterbier und Kekse ..._

**You can´t hurry love**

Es war erst kurz nach acht, als die beiden am nächsten Morgen beim Verlag vorfuhren.

Hermine war eine Frühaufsteherin.  
Auch Draco begann seinen Arbeitstag früh.

Der Parkplatz war noch menschenleer, als Draco seinen Mercedes einparkte.

Der Pförtner begrüßte die beiden in seinem gewohnt höflichen Tonfall ...  
Im Verlag bemerkten nur ein paar Mitarbeiter der Putzkolonne die beiden Menschen, die sich am Aufzug voneinander verabschiedeten und ihre Arbeit begannen.

Nach und nach trafen auch die anderen Mitarbeiter ein.  
Jenny betrat schwungvoll das gemeinsame Büro, wie üblich ein paar Minuten zu spät, weil sie ihr Kind noch schnell im Kindergarten abgegeben hatte.  
Und überfiel Hermine natürlich sofort mit der Frage: „Bob hat erzählt, du wärst zusammen mit _Young _im Auto eingetroffen!" ...

Zögernd sah Hermine die Freundin mit offenem Mund an. Es hätte ihr klar sein müssen, dass in so einem kleinen Betrieb der Pförtner jede noch so kleine Bewegung bemerkte. Und natürlich auch sofort an jeden weitergab ...  
Sie antwortete betont gleichgültig. „Ich bin gelaufen, weil mein Auto mal wieder nicht angesprungen ist, und er hat mich im Regen aufgelesen. Ich habe mich auch gewundert, aber er hat mich erkannt und mitgenommen ... es war ganz witzig, ich hätte so etwas auch nie von ihm gedacht." Damit hoffte sie die Neugier ihrer Freundin befriedigt und neuen Fragen vorgebeugt zu haben. Die Antwort schien ihr ehrlich zu sein, ohne all zu viel zu verraten ...  
Und tatsächlich ging Jenny zu einem anderen Thema über, die Antwort schien ihr zu genügen und ihre Neugier zu befriedigen. Zwei weitere Male wurde Hermine im Laufe des Morgens von Kollegen auf ihre Mitfahrgelegenheit angesprochen, aber als sie ohne großes Interesse, mit einer unverbindlichen Dankbarkeit Young gegenüber den Vorfall darstellte, verloren die Anderen schnell das Interesse.

Doch sie selbst ließ der Gedanke nicht los ...

Schon in der Frühbesprechung folgte sie nur mit halbem Ohr den Ausführungen des Abteilungsleiters ...  
Gut, die Arbeit für den heutigen Tag war bereits eingeteilt worden und die weiteren Informationen waren nicht wirklich wichtig ...  
Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.

Als sie gestern nach Hause gekommen war, war sie auf das Bett gefallen und hatte geschlafen wie ein Stein …  
Heute holte das Gespräch sie jedoch wieder ein.

Draco - Adam Young - Draco Malfoy - …

Er hatte also wirklich im letzten Moment die Seiten gewechselt!  
Nicht ihr zuliebe, aber er hatte sich gegen seinen Vater gestellt.  
Und er schien dadurch ... bei näherem Nachdenken ... Harry das Leben gerettet zu haben.

Ohne dass Harry etwas davon wusste?

Harry hatte nie über den letzten Kampf gesprochen, und Hermine hatte es akzeptiert.  
Nun würde sie ihn fragen müssen ...

Aber Malfoy hatte es _nicht_ _ihr zuliebe getan_.  
Er hatte es selber gesagt, gestern Abend ...  
Sie war ja ein Schlammblut ...

Sie ging in Gedanken den gestrigen Abend Wort für Wort durch.

Mit keinem Wort hatte Draco erwähnt, dass er seine Meinung ihr gegenüber geändert hatte ...  
Mit keinem Wort hatte er behauptet, dass ihm etwas an ihr läge ...  
Mit keinem einzigen Wort.

Schlagartig war eine gewisse Ernüchterung gegenüber des gestrigen Abends da.

Die etwas verzauberte, irgendwie unwirkliche Atmosphäre, die sie seit gestern gefangen gehalten hatte, zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase ...  
Aber was hatte sie denn um alles in der Welt erwartet?  
Was hatte sie gedacht, dass ein solches Gespräch bewirken sollte?  
War sie immer noch wütend auf ihn?  
War sie immer noch so etwas wie verliebt in ihn?  
War sie je in ihn verliebt gewesen – oder nur in eine Vorstellung – in ihre Vorstellung - von ihm?

Und wenn ja – entsprach er dieser Vorstellung?

Gut, eigentlich hatte sie nie erwartet, dass ein solches Gespräch wirklich einmal stattfinden würde ...

Und doch hatte es stattgefunden.

„Miss Granger?"

Bullshit!

Alle Augen musterten sie mit einem leichten Lächeln ...  
Irgendwie hatte mittlerweile die Frühbesprechung ihr Ende gefunden.  
Dass ausgerechnet die penible Miss Granger den Ausgang der Frühbesprechung verpassen würde, hätte nie jemand erwartet ...  
Entsprechend reichte die Bandbreite der Reaktion der Kollegen von ungläubigem Staunen bis hin zur puren Schadenfreude.

Minuten später ertappte sich Hermine selber dabei, wie sie mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck auf den PC starrte.  
Sie konnte sich nicht auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Der vergangene Abend ließ ihre Gedanken einfach nicht los.

War sie in Draco Malfoy verliebt gewesen?  
Oder nur in eine Vorstellung von ihm?  
Entsprach Draco Malfoy ihrer Vorstellung von ihm?

Ja, es hatte ihrer Vorstellung entsprochen, dass er sie hatte abblitzen lassen.  
Ja, es hatte ihrer Vorstellung entsprochen, dass er auch in der Muggelwelt Geld und Macht erlangte.  
Ja, es hatte auch ihren Vorstellungen entsprochen, dass er dazu über Leichen ging ... dass er kleine Verlage zerstörte, um sie seinem eigenen, riesigen Imperium einzuverleiben.

Aber hatte es auch ihrer Vorstellung entsprochen, dass er witzig war und ein guter Gesprächspartner. Dass er intelligent war und schlagfertig.

Und es gab Dinge, die der Vorstellung nicht entsprochen hatten ...  
Dass er freundlich und hilfsbereit sein konnte.  
Dass Dobby bei ihm war und er den Hauself auch noch richtig gut behandelte?  
Dass er bereit gewesen war, seine Gesundheit und eventuell sogar sein Leben zu opfern – für eine Entscheidung, die er erst in letzter Sekunde getroffen hatte?  
Für eine Überzeugung?  
Für die „richtige Seite"?  
Für Harry Potter ...

Nein, all das hatte ihrer Vorstellung von Draco Malfoy nicht entsprochen.

Also – wen ... oder was hatte sie geliebt?

Draco Malfoy?  
Oder die Vorstellung von ihm?  
Und was ... fühlte sie heute für ihn?

Verliebt war sie nicht mehr in ihn. Nein, sicher nicht. Nicht mehr so wir früher ...  
Nicht so wie damals, nicht so wie vor dem letzten Kampf, als sie genau wusste, wie hoffnungslos ihre Liebe gewesen war.

Irgendwie hatte diese Hoffnungslosigkeit ihrer Liebe auch Sicherheit geben können.  
Eine hoffnungslose Liebe verpflichtet zu nichts.  
Eine aussichtslose Liebe kann endlos weiter geliebt werden.  
Ohne Konsequenzen  
Dadurch, dass eine Liebe nicht erwidert wird, bleibt sie unverbindlich.

Hätte sie sich damals auch in ihn verliebt, wenn die Aussicht auf seine Liebe größer gewesen wäre? Wenn sie nicht sicher gewesen wäre, dass es immer eine Liebe aus der Ferne bleiben würde?

Wenn sie gewusst hätte, was sie heute über ihn wusste?  
Nein, sie war nicht mehr in ihn verliebt.  
Außerdem kannte sie ihn ja jetzt besser, viel besser als damals ...

War sie wütend auf ihn?  
Aber warum sollte sie wütend sein?  
Warum hatte sie das Recht, wütend zu sein?

Wegen der Abfuhr, damals, vor mehr als zehn Jahren?  
Eigentlich war ihr doch schon vor ihrem Geständnis klar gewesen, dass sie eine Abfuhr bekommen würde.  
Wegen der Lüge, weil er sich zehn Jahre versteckt hatte, obwohl er überlebt hatte?  
Aber er war ihr nie zu irgendetwas verpflichtet gewesen. Er hätte überhaupt keinen Anlass gehabt, sie einzuweihen.  
Wegen ... seiner verdammten, arroganten, selbstsicheren, aufreizenden Art? Seiner Art zu reden, seiner Art zu lächeln, seiner Art, die Augenbraue zu heben, seiner Art, sie immer, immer wieder zur Weißglut zu bringen ...?

Verdammt!

Sie wusste es ganz genau, im Grunde ihres Herzens: Wenn er heute kommen würde, wenn er sie fragen würde, würde sie ja sagen. Immer und immer wieder.

Trotz der Abfuhr damals.  
Trotz seiner arroganten, überheblichen Art.  
Trotz des Geldes, des Reichtums, der kapitalistischen Ader ...

Aber sie wusste ja - er würde nie kommen ...

* * *

Adam Young empfing den ersten Gesprächspartner des heutigen Tages. 

Die Druckerei schrieb schon seit Wochen rote Zahlen ...

Warum musste ausgerechnet dieser junge, hübsche Schnösel, der immer mit Hermine in die Cafeteria ging, hierfür zuständig sein?

Gedankenverloren musterte Draco sein Gegenüber. Er hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, dass die Druckerei nach wie vor ihr Papier und ihre Farben aus einer konkursgefährdeten Firma bezog. Der Leiter der Druckerei wollte dem kleinen Betrieb gegenüber nicht die Preise herunterhandeln, um dessen Existenz nicht zu gefährden. Und das, obwohl ihm weitaus günstigere Angebote von anderen Firmen vorlagen ...

Energisch und engagiert brachte der Leiter der Druckerei sein Anliegen vor, in Erwartung einer Absage durch den Konzernchef.

Minutenlang redete der junge Mann ohne Luft zu holen – man spürte, dass er diese Rede gestern Abend lange geübt hatte.

Nur kurz lächelte Draco bei dem Gedanken, dass seine Lösung sicherer und einfacher gewesen wäre als die des Druckereileiters.

Ein Kauf der Firma, ein Einverleiben der Papierherstellung in den riesigen Young – Konzern hätte alle Arbeitplätze gesichert und sogar noch neue geschaffen ... jeden seiner Verlage durch eine eigene Papierproduktion zu versorgen, wäre eine reizvolle Vorstellung.

Aber er war sich sicher, dass Hermine diese Lösung nicht für die bessere erachtet hätte ...

Hermine.

Was um alles in der Welt fand sie an diesem Jungen?  
Gut – er hatte offensichtlich die gleiche politische Meinung wie sie.  
Er sah objektiv gesehen nicht schlecht aus.  
Er musste sich nicht verstecken, war nicht für tot erklärt in seiner Heimat ...  
Er war kein Mörder, kein Todesser ...  
Er hatte ihr nicht schon vor Jahren gesagt, dass er sie für wertlos, für ein Schlammblut hielt ...

Und er konnte laufen.  
Ganz normal ... laufen.

Laufen, einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen, Treppen steigen, ... sie zum Essen an ihrer Wohnungstür abholen, vielleicht mit einem Strauß Blumen, statt unten im Auto auf sie zu warten.

Er rieb sich mit den Fingern die Augenwinkel. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, schon lange über dieses Stadium der Selbstzweifel, der Selbstzerstörung hinaus zu sein ...

Aber es war ja eigentlich nicht wirklich wichtig, wen Granger mochte.

Endlich hatten sie das Gespräch geführt, das Draco so lange vor sich her geschoben hatte.  
Damit war doch alles geklärt.  
Mehr hatte er doch nicht gewollt ...

Oder?

„Mr Young?"  
Sekunden später erst bemerkte Draco, dass sein Gegenüber seine Ausführungen beendet hatte.  
Er sah ihn an.  
„Ja, schon gut. Bleiben Sie bei der Herstellerfirma. Die Verluste werden wir schon durch andere Posten ausgleichen können ... Vielen Dank für dieses ausführliche und aufschlussreiche Gespräch."

Demonstrativ drückte er auf die Sprechanlage und bat seine Sekretärin um die Vorlage einiger Papiere.  
Er schüttelte seinem Besucher kurz die Hand, bevor dieser immer noch völlig sprachlos von der Sekretärin nach draußen geleitet wurde.

Draco starrte auf die Mappe, die die Sekretärin auf seinen Schreibtisch gelegt hatte.

Verdammt!

Er hatte sich niemals Gedanken über die Beziehung zu einer Frau gemacht. Niemals.  
Das Thema war für ihn abgeschlossen ... Keine feste Beziehung für Adam Young, keine Frau für Draco Malfoy!

Nicht seit dem letzten Kampf, nicht seit dem Kampf gegen seinen Vater.  
Nicht seit ... dem Gespräch mit Granger, kurz vor dem Kampf, genau gesagt einen Tag vor dem Kampf ...

Warum nicht?

Gut, ja, natürlich ... er hatte ausprobiert, versucht, und er wusste, dass die körperliche Liebe sich zwar in den Empfindungen verändert hatte, aber durchaus noch ... funktionierte.

Aber das waren Versuche gewesen, Experimente.

Eine Beziehung … nein, eine wirkliche Beziehung war nie für ihn in Frage gekommen.

Aber warum eigentlich nicht?

* * *

_Bekomme ich ein kleines Review, wie es Euch gefallen hat?_


	12. Kapitel 11: Can´t fight this feeling

_Hallo!_

_Dann geht es heute also weiter!_

_Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews: _

**Loki Slytherin:** - gggg – Du meinst, ich hätte Hermine mehr leiden lassen müssen? Waren es noch nicht genug Fettnäpfchen für die Arme? OK, - hebt die Hände – in der nächsten Story ... versprochen!

**Nici Cavanaugh: **Darüber, dass mein „in letzter Minute eingeschobenes Zwischendings" zu Deinem Lieblingskapitel geworden ist, freue ich mich natürlich ganz besonders – das habe ich Dir ja schon geschrieben! – freut sich immer noch –

**Adelaide:** - ggggg – Soll ich einen anderen Partner für unsere Hermine suchen? Wer weiß, vielleicht entdeckt sie ja doch noch ihre Schwäche für Robin aus der Druckerei? ;)

**Kasumi: **Herzlich willkommen! ;) Da freue ich mich natürlich besonders, wenn Du mir ein „ehemalig - Schwarzleser" - Review schreibst – hoffentlich gefällt Dir auch das neue Kapitel! – knuff -

**Kira Gmork: **;) Dann bin ich ja mal auf Dein Plotbunny gespannt! Dann schauen wir mal, ob Hermine die Vernunft walten lässt ... oder kapituliert ... :D

_**Und wie immer danke ich ganz besonders meinen beiden Betas Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans! Ihr seid einfach die Besten!**_

_Eine Runde Butterbier und Kekse für Alle und viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

* * *

Adam Young hatte seinen Arbeitstag noch nicht beendet. 

Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr – fast Mitternacht, gut so ...

Zu Hause wartete nicht viel auf ihn, also konnte er seine Berichte für heute noch fertig stellen.

Er rieb sich kurz mit einer Hand die Augen und warf einen Blick auf den Monitor vor ihm. Der Bildschirm zeigte ihm die elektronische Stechuhr an, er sah die Arbeitszeiten seiner Mitarbeiter gelistet und konnte genau erkennen, wer noch im Haus war.  
Er war einer der letzten im Haus - das war er gewohnt.

Und: ... SIE war noch da. Arbeitswütig, wie immer.  
Der Name Hermine Granger blinkte ganz unten auf seinem Monitor.

Granger ...

Gestern war er ihr wieder in der Cafeteria begegnet.

Wie immer in der Begleitung dieses ... jungen Schnösels aus der Druckerei, der sie mit einem Hundeblick anbetete.  
Warum noch gleich hatte er ihn nicht einfach gefeuert für die Defizite seines Bereichs?

Ob Hermine vielleicht doch mit ihm ...  
Draco schüttelte für sich den Kopf.  
Den Eindruck machten sie nicht, wirklich nicht.

Seit er vor ein paar Tagen Hermine mit dem Auto mitgenommen hatte, war der Kontakt etwas lockerer und einfacher geworden.

Sie hatte ihm zugelächelt, als sie sich setzte.  
Ihr Begleiter hatte dies zum Anlass für eine Bemerkung genommen, die er nicht hatte hören können. Hermine hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt.

Dieser Mensch aus der Druckerei hatte sich jedenfalls schon lange alle Mühe gegeben, bei ihr zu landen ...  
Aber augenscheinlich ohne Erfolg.

Granger ...  
_  
_Als Hermine mit ihm zusammen in dem Restaurant gesessen hatte ...  
Es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Wie Freundschaft.

Wie Heimat ... zum ersten Mal seit über zehn Jahren hatte er sich erlaubt, er selber zu sein.

Oder zum ersten Mal seit dreißig Jahren?  
Wer war er wirklich?

Welche der Rollen, die er in seinem Leben gespielt hatte, entsprach dem wahren Draco Lucius Severus Malfoy? Welche entsprach Adam Young? Wer war er?

War er eher der Junge, der das machte, was sein Vater von ihm verlangte, hochmütig, über Leichen gehend, mordend und tötend? Der sich besser fühlte als andere, besser als Muggel, besser als Schlammblüter? Besser als ... Hermine Granger?  
War er der Geschäftsmann, der Firmen aufkaufte, der Geld und Erfolg, Macht und Politik predigte und lebte?  
Oder ... war er einfach nur der Mensch, der er an dem Abend in Gesellschaft von Hermine Granger gewesen war?

Hermine war damals die Einzige, die etwas anderes hinter der Fassade vermutet hatte, die er in seiner Jugend aufgebaut hatte ...  
Und nun war sie wieder die Einzige, die hinter die Kulissen sah. Die einen anderen Draco Malfoy in ihm hervorrief ...

Einen Draco Malfoy, der ruhig und ausgeglichen war.  
Einen Draco, der zufrieden war.  
Einen Draco, der endlich er selber sein konnte...

Er gestand es sich endlich ein: Er hatte sich in diese Frau verliebt.  
Er liebte Hermine Granger.  
Er wusste, dass er zu ihr gehörte. Und nur in ihrer Gesellschaft glücklich war.

Aber gehörte sie auch zu ihm?  
Konnte er es wagen, sie an sich binden zu wollen?

Wenn er sie ansah ...

Oft beobachtete er sie von weitem, meistens unbemerkt.

Wie sie mit der Geste, die ihr schon seit Schulzeiten zu Eigen war, das widerspenstige Haar hinters Ohr zu klemmen versuchte.  
Wie sie, lebhaft diskutierend und in einer fast zu ausladenden Art gestikulierend mit ihren Kollegen durch die Flure eilte.  
Wie sie trotz kurzem Rock, mit Seidenstrümpfen und Pumps losrannte, um mit dem Taxi rechtzeitig bei einem Interview zu landen.  
Wie sie, wenn sie auf den Aufzug wartete, ungeduldig auf die Uhr sah und dann die Treppe nahm.  
Wie sie immer wieder ihre politische Meinung vorbrachte, obwohl sie wusste, dass er intervenieren würde – der Esel kämpfte gegen den Elefanten, hartnäckig und ohne aufzugeben.

Sie war eine Frau mit Tempo, mit Temperament.

Er lachte leise, als ihm wieder die Ohrfeige einfiel, die er sich wegen Seidenschnabel eingehandelt hatte. Sie war immer ganz sie selber.

Verdammt.  
_  
_Zehn Jahre hatte er dieses Mädchen, diese Frau nicht mehr gesehen.  
Damals war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er nicht wegen Hermine Granger seinem Vater die Stirn geboten hatte. Und dass er nicht ihretwegen Harry Potter gerettet hatte.

Heute ... Nein, heute war er sich keineswegs mehr so sicher.

Sie war noch schöner als damals.

Gut, dass sie immer hübscher wurde, war ihm bereits seit dem Ball des Trimagischen Turniers aufgefallen.  
Aber es wäre ihm bis zum Tag des letzten Kampfes nie in den Sinn gekommen, in diesem Schlammblut eine attraktive junge Frau zu sehen.  
_  
_Und heute ... ?

Die Karten waren neu verteilt worden.  
Nicht sie war das Schlammblut, das seiner Beachtung oder gar seiner Liebe nicht würdig war ...  
Jetzt war sie die schöne, junge und erfolgreiche Journalistin.

Und er ...  
Er war der tot geglaubte Sohn eines ehemaligen Todessers und Kriegsgewinnlers, der sich in der Zauberergesellschaft nicht zeigen durfte.

... und der selber Todesser war, gemordet und gefoltert hatte.  
Er war der Mann, der sie damals gekränkt und verstoßen hatte.  
Er war der Mann, der ihr deutlich gezeigt hatte, dass er sich für etwas Besseres hielt.  
Und er war ein Krüppel, der schon vor Jahren mit der Frage nach einer Beziehung zu einer Frau abgeschlossen hatte.  
Der, nachdem für ihn ja sowieso kein Privatleben in Frage kam, sich seine Arbeit zum Lebensinhalt gemacht hatte und nur deswegen einen Happen Erfolg, einen Hauch Macht hatte erreichen können.

Und doch war sie seine Heimat und sein Hafen ...

Er hatte es sich eingestanden.  
Jetzt und hier: Er liebte sie und würde sie immer lieben.

Ob er es ihr jemals sagen könnte?  
Konnte er mit ihrem Tempo mithalten?  
Er hatte noch nie viel Wert auf Umtriebigkeit gelegt – und nun ... schon lange hatte er sich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass sein Leben sich seiner Behinderung anpassen musste.

Aber im Restaurant, in den wenigen Stunden der Gemeinsamkeit ...  
Hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, Hermine würde sich seinem Tempo anpassen.  
Hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, Hermine zeige sich gern mit ihm ...  
Hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, Hermine akzeptiere ihn.

Aber was sagen ein paar Stunden über die Wahrheit?  
Was sagen ein paar Stunden über eine Meinung, über die Einstellung zum Leben aus?  
Darüber, wie sie ihr Leben gestalten wollte?  
Wenn, ja, _wenn_ sie bereit wäre, eine Partnerschaft mit ihm einzugehen ...

Trotz seiner Absage von damals.  
Trotzdes Rollstuhls ...

Sie würde ihr ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen müssen, ihm zuliebe.

Sie würde nicht nur ihr Leben auf seine Behinderung einstellten müssen ... nein, sie würden auch ... gemeinsam ... versuchen müssen, ihre Arbeit, ihren Job als Grenzgängerin so zu gestalten, dass er nicht damit in Berührung kam. Dass kein Magier, dass kein Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft auf ihn aufmerksam würde ... Wie sollten sie das nur schaffen? Wie soll so etwas möglich sein?

Aber:  
Es hatte keinen Zweck – er musste sich entscheiden.  
Er musste sich entscheiden, um nicht daran zugrunde zu gehen ...

Sollte er mit ihr reden?  
Sollte er es riskieren, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen – auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie so lachen würde wie er damals gelacht hatte, vor mehr als zehn Jahren? Auf die Gefahr hin, den Kontakt diesmal für immer zu verlieren?

Auf die Gefahr hin, die Möglichkeit oder auch nur die Illusion einer Freundschaft zu verlieren?  
Oder sollte er ihre Bekanntschaft suchen? Auf ihre Freundschaft bauen – und schweigen?

Aber er war sich sicher.  
Er wollte keine Bekanntschaft.  
Er würde es nicht ertragen können, diese Frau jeden Tag zu sehen, und ihr nur ein guter Freund zu sein.

Wenn überhaupt.

Er musste es riskieren.

Fast von alleine hatten seine Hände die Email Nachricht auf seinem PC geschrieben.  
„Morgen 09.00 Uhr Rücksprache wegen des Artikels zur Bürgermeisterwahl. Young"  
Er schloss die Augen, während er auf die rechte Maustaste drückte ...

Als er den Raum verließ, blinkte der Bildschirm ...

„Nachricht gesendet".

_

* * *

Bekomme ich ein kleines Review? _


	13. Kapitel 12: One heart

_An Alle: Wie ihr sicher mittlerweile wisst, dürfen die Autoren nicht mehr in den Kapiteln die Reviews beantworten. Signierte Reviews werden von mir in Zukunft per Replyfunktion beantwortet, die anderen per EMail. Wenn ihr anonym reviewt und keine Mailadresse da lasst, kann ich Euch leider nicht mehr antworten, auch wenn mit das sehr leid tut! Ich freue mich trotzdem über JEDES Review, egal wie!_

_Auch diesmal danke ich besonders meinen Betaleserinnen **Nici Cavanaugh und Callista Evans – **was wäre ich ohne Euch!_

_Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel:_

* * *

Der Zeiger der dunklen, alten Westminsteruhr in seinem Büro bewegte sich langsam, aber unerbittlich auf die neun zu. 

Draco hatte in der Nacht keine Minute geschlafen, hatte wach gelegen und nachgedacht. Mittlerweile kam er sich reichlich dämlich vor  
So spät abends war keine sehr gute Zeit, um lebensentscheidende Fragen zu lösen, stellte er fest.

„Granger, ich muss mit dir reden ..." Nein.  
„Hermine, was ich noch sagen wollte, ich habe mich in dich verliebt ..." Nein.  
„Granger, könnest du dir vorstellen ..." Nein.  
„Hermine, ich weiß, wir hatten schon einmal ein Gespräch zu dem Thema ..." Ganz schlecht, Malfoy, ganz, ganz schlecht.  
„Hermine, jetzt, nachdem wir uns wiedergetroffen haben ..." Auch dumm.  
„Willst du ...?" NEIN!

Er kam sich selber vor wie in einem ziemlich schlechten Teenie – Film.

Was soll es, notfalls kann ich ja dann wirklich auf den Artikel mit den Bürgermeisterwahlen ausweichen.  
Eben. Irgendwie beruhigend. Er würde einfach über den Artikel reden und gut.  
Er würde schnell den Artikel besprechen, und damit ist war dann die Sache erledigt.

Nein, würde er nicht ...

Blöde Ausrede, wirklich blöd.  
Er würde _nicht_ einfach den Artikel besprechen.  
Erstens durfte er nicht kneifen.  
Und zweitens gab es an dem Artikel beim besten Willen nichts auszusetzen.

Hermine saß seit fünf Minuten vor neun bei der Chefsekretärin auf einem Wartestuhl und starrte auf den Kunststich an der Wand gegenüber. Ein handsigniertes Original, natürlich.

Norman Rockwells vier Freiheiten hingen genau abgemessen im Quadrat ... Daneben hing Rockwells Stich von dem kleinen schwarzen Mädchen im weißen Kleid, dass von Polizisten in die Schule begleitet wird.

Hermine wusste, dass diese Bilder bei ihrem letzten Chef noch nicht dort hingen ... Malfoy, der konservative Mister Young hängte Rockwells vier Freiheiten in seinem Vorzimmer an die Wand? Sie hob die Augenbrauen.

Die Zeit verstrich, und Hermine starrte noch immer auf die Bilder.  
Ihre Gedanken blieben am gestrigen Abend hängen ...

Hermine war gerade dabei gewesen, ihre Papiere auf einen Haufen zu sortieren, bevor sie endlich Feierabend machen wollte, als ihr Bildschirm plötzlich zu blinken begann.  
„Sie haben Post."  
Jetzt?  
Sie blickte in die rechte untere Ecke ihres Bildschirms – fast zwölf Uhr, Mitternacht, das konnte doch nicht sein ...

Young?  
Morgen?  
... sie hatte die Augen verdreht.

Was hatte er eigentlich um diese Uhrzeit noch im Verlag zu suchen? Ein Chef hat doch die Arbeit den anderen zu überlassen, oder? Bisher war sie der einzige Workaholic gewesen, der länger blieb ...  
Und mit dem Artikel ... sie war sich ehrlich gesagt keiner Schuld bewusst. Und sie hatte keine Lust, den Artikel, der eigentlich fertig war, noch zu ändern...

Scheiße.

Sie hatte leise geflucht, als sie sich noch einmal setzte und den Artikel hoch lud, um nach Fehlern oder politischen Fallstricken zu suchen.

Nun blickte sie nervös auf die Uhr.  
Ein probates Mittel der Chefetage, um Mitarbeiter mürbe zu machen ...  
Der alte Spruch „Je länger man wartet, um so größer der Anpfiff" fiel ihr ein.

Warum konnte er nicht einfach sagen, was er wollte, sie änderte diesen verdammten Artikel und alles war gut? War diese Demonstration der Macht wirklich nötig?

Draco versuchte Zeit zu schinden, indem er die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch auf die andere Seite schob und Eck auf Eck anordnete.  
Erst viertel nach neun leuchtete die Sprechanlage, die Sekretärin öffnete die Tür und ließ Hermine eintreten.

Möglichst kühl versuchte sie zu wirken. Musterte den wieder etwas _zu_ korrekt gekleideten, arrogant lächelnden Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch.  
„Mister Young?"  
Malfoy sollte ruhig merken, dass sie mit solchen Managertricks nicht klein zu bekommen war.  
Wenn er nur nicht so verdammt ... beunruhigend wäre.

Draco registrierte diesen kühlen, etwas abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck und schluckte.

„Ich habe deinen Kommentar zu den Bürgermeisterwahlen gelesen..."  
Innerlich ohrfeigte er sich. Feigling. Feigling. Feigling.

Hermine setzte sofort zum Gegenangriff an, wie sie sich vor der Tür vorgenommen hatte. „Mister Young. Ich habe den Artikel auf ihren besonderen Wunsch geschrieben, und ich habe ebenfalls auf ihren besonderen Wunsch die Streichung der Kindergartenplätze weggelassen und die Einsparungen im sozialen Bereich „wertfrei" dargestellt."

Draco sah die Frau sprachlos an, die ihm gerade politisch Gift und Galle ins Gesicht spucken wollte. Die bewusste Haarsträhne hatte sich wieder gelöst und fiel ihr in die Stirn.

Jegliches Konzept war ihm davongeschwommen. Falls er jemals ein Konzept gehabt hatte.  
Draco, du bist und bleibst ein Idiot.  
„Nein, nein, der Artikel ist ganz gut so ..."

Hermine, die gerade wieder Luft geholt hatte, um fortzufahren, blieb jetzt ebenfalls im Satz hängen.  
Sie zögert kurz und sah dann den großen Medienzar Adam Young an.  
Der größte und mächtigste Mann der Welt der Worte wirkte im Moment reichlich sprachlos.

„Du hast mich also hier herbestellt, per Mail und dringend, hast mich 20 Minuten warten lassen, um mir zu sagen, dass du meinen Kommentar „ganz gut so" findest?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf – jetzt gab es nur noch einen Ausweg, die Flucht nach vorne. Vielleicht war es gut so, dass das Gespräch diesen Verlauf genommen hatte. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr ...

Er schluckte.

„Ja?" Hermine erwartete noch immer einen Kommentar seitens ihres obersten Chefs.  
„Hermine, könnest du ... hast du Lust, heute Abend wieder mit mir Essen zu gehen?"

Gut ... es war draußen. Zwar nicht unbedingt das, was er hatte sagen wollte wollen, aber ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.  
Hermine glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „_Wie bitte?_"

Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein. Männer sind manchmal eigenartig, natürlich, und dieser Mann sowieso, aber das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein.

„Ich meine, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht ... wir könnten doch heute Abend oder wenn du magst morgen ... wieder zusammen essen gehen." – „Wieso sollte es mir etwas ausmachen?"

Hermines Herz hüpfte. Essen gehen ... auch wenn es ein wenig verrückt war, sie deswegen in die Chefetage zu bestellen. Sehr verrückt. Aber diese Chance wollte sie nicht so unprofessionell beantworten wie beim letzten Mal. Nein, sicher nicht.

Diesmal würde sie wie eine Dame reagieren ...

„Wenn ... es dich nicht stört, dich mit mir zu zeigen ..." Hermine sah ihn nur fragend an.  
Draco wendete den Rollstuhl zum Fenster.

Sekunden verstrichen, ohne dass gesprochen wurde.

Er starrte aus dem Fenster, dem Zimmer den Rücken zugewandt: „Weißt du, Granger, ich selber habe mich wirklich daran gewöhnt. Es macht mir nichts mehr aus, wirklich nicht, schon lange nicht mehr ... Ich meine, ich kann nicht mehr alles machen, aber sehr viel schon. Aber ich brauche für alles etwas mehr Zeit. Die Behinderung bestimmt mein Leben, nicht umgekehrt. Ich habe mein Leben auf den Rollstuhl ausgerichtet. Ich weiß nur nicht ...", er wendete seinen Rollstuhl und sah ihr gerade in die Augen: „... ob ich das auch von einer Frau erwarten kann. Zumal, wenn ich behaupte, diese Frau zu lieben ...". Er zögerte kurz. Und schluckte. „Hermine - glaubst du, du kannst mir jemals verzeihen, was ich dir damals gesagt habe?"

Völlig verblüfft starrte Hermine ihr Gegenüber an. Ihr Herz klopfte so laut, dass sie dachte, dass auch Malfoy es hören musste. Er liebte sie!

Draco Malfoy hatte ihr eben gesagt, dass er sie liebt!

Sie trat einen Schritt nach vorne und streckte ihre Hand vor, ergriff die seine.  
„Draco, weißt du: Du bist einfach umwerfend. Finde dich damit ab, dass ich einfach der Meinung bin, dass du, so wie du bist, denkst und handelst und so wie du aussiehst - egal ob früher Todesser oder nicht, und egal ob heute Rollstuhl oder nicht - mehr Sexappeal hast als ein Mann, der laufen kann, aber nicht denken, und der aussieht wie Quasimodo ... Malfoy, ich war schon in der Schule verrückt nach dir. Und seit dem Augenblick, an dem wir uns wiedergetroffen haben, weiß ich, dass sich daran nichts geändert hat."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm und verschloss seine Lippen mit den ihren.  
Der Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, und Draco zog Hermine zu sich auf den Schoß.  
Jahrelange, jahrzehntelang unterdrückte Emotionen nahmen ihren Lauf und bahnten sich ihren Weg in die Freiheit ...

Sie unterbrachen den Kuss und hielten sich fest, lange und schweigend. Hermine hatte das Gesicht an Malfoys Hals vergraben und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen seinen Duft ein.

Schließlich murmelte sie undeutlich an seinem Hals. „Beantwortet das deine Frage?" Draco lachte. „Ich würde es mal zumindest nicht als ´nein deuten, oder?" Hermine küsste ihn noch einmal, doch als die Lämpchen der Sprechanlage zu blinken begannen, erhob sie sich rasch, zog ihr Kostüm glatt und gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Als sie den Raum verließ, führte die Sekretärin den Leiter der Sportredaktion herein ...

Wütend funkelte dieser seine Kollegin an.  
Schon wieder hatte die Politik dem Sport den Rang abgelaufen ...

Ihre Kollegin begrüßte sie mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck: „Und, wie war es? Du warst lange weg ... Hat er noch einen Satz von Deinem Artikel übriggelassen?"

Hermine lächelte.

„Doch, es ging ... Er war sogar ganz nett heute."

_

* * *

Ja ... soll es noch weitergehen? Ein paar Kapitel hätte ich noch! Schreibt mir einfach ein kleines Review ... ;) _


	14. Kapitel 13: Second Chance

_Auch hier wieder vielen Dank an Callista Evans und Nici Cavanaugh fürs Betalesen! Ihr seid einfach die Besten!_

**Everybody gets a second chance**

Gute zwanzig Minuten nachdem Hermine wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, blinkte erneut das Symbol für eine neue Nachricht auf ihrem Bildschirm auf.

_Soll ich Dich dann heute Abend abholen? So gegen 19.00Uhr?  
__PS: Der Idiot wollte noch mehr Geld für einen Football – Bericht aus Texas – kannst Du Dir das vorstellen?  
__PPS: Ich liebe Dich. _

Jenny sah auf - Hermines Lächeln war ihr nicht entgangen. „Was ist?"

Hermine schwindelte ohne rot zu werden. „Nichts, warum?", erwiderte sie ohne zu zögern ... und wechselte das Thema.

* * *

Hermine stand schon am Straßenrand, um auf den Mercedes zu warten, und gemeinsam fuhren sie zu ,ihrem´ Italiener. 

Bevor Schweigen aufkommen konnte, ergriff Draco das Wort und machte unverbindlich Small talk.  
Sie unterhielten sich, er fragte nach, warum Hermine auf die Idee gekommen war, nach Amerika zu gehen.  
Hermine erzählte, Draco hörte ihr zu. Schweigend, aufmerksam.

Sie sprach von ihrer Unruhe, der Suche nach dem Sinn, von Rons Tod, vom Tod Draco Malfoys, des Mannes, den sie liebte, mehr als ihr eigenes Leben ...

Sie berichtete, wie sie plötzlich ihr altes Leben nicht mehr hatte ertragen können. Wie sie der alten Welt den Rücken kehrte hatte und in die Vereinigten Staaten gezogen war.

Draco lächelte, fragte nach … dann foppte er sie: „Also ist es eigentlich meine Schuld, dass wir jetzt hier zusammen in New York sitzen?"  
Hermine sah ihn an, dann musste sie grinsen. „Ja, ich denke, das kann man so sagen."  
Draco lachte, Hermine stimmte mit ein, lachte zum ersten Mal bei diesem Thema, laut, wie befreit, auf.  
Eine Last war von ihr genommen worden, schwerer als Felsgestein ...

Dann, später, im Restaurant, begann Draco wieder von seiner Flucht nach Amerika zu erzählen.  
Dabei wurde er ausführlicher ... Angestaut, wie ein See kamen seine Worte erst langsam, dann immer eindringlicher hervor.

Er erzählte von seiner Flucht, von den Klinikaufenthalten, von seinem Studium. Von George und auch von Leon ...  
Er versprach, sie Hermine vorzustellen.

Das Essen kam, sie aßen, schweigend, nicht ungemütlich, aber weil fürs Erste alles gesagt war, hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach ...

Trotzdem konnte Hermine es sich nicht verkneifen.  
Auch wenn sie wusste, wie gemein sie war ...  
Sie musste das Thema ansprechen, sie musste das Wort aussprechen, sie konnte es nicht herunterschlucken, sie wäre daran erstickt.

„Und jetzt sitzt du doch mit dem _Schlammblut_ hier ... und bist dabei, die seit Jahrtausenden gezüchtete Reinheit des Blutes der Familie Malfoy zu zerstören ..."

Draco ließ ein kurzes, trockenes Lachen hören. „Kinder, wenn ich früher gewusst hätte, was mich diese Scheiße, die mein Vater da verzapft hat, noch kosten würde in meinem Leben ..."  
Er zögerte, nicht böse wegen des Themas, aber nachdenklich. „Wenn nicht kurz vor dem letzten Kampf eine gewisse Person zu mir gekommen wäre, hätte ich wahrscheinlich nie über den Sinn und Unsinn dieses Mistes nachgedacht ..." Er lachte leise und ergriff Hermines Hand. „Irgendwie hat sich da etwas in meinem Kopf gelöst. Ich habe nachgedacht, weißt du, ... gerade jetzt, gerade in den letzten Tagen, immer wieder ... und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass dieses Mädchen, das mir da über alle Schranken hinweg seine Verliebtheit gestanden hat, klüger und weiser war als alle meine Vorfahren zusammen. Vielleicht wollte ich auch nur den jugendlichen Helden für sie spielen, ich weiß nicht, unbewusst vielleicht ... ich weiß es nicht."

Er hob kurz Hermines Hand, küsste sie zart in die Handfläche. „Ich meine, ich weiß nach wie vor, dass ich damals im letzten Kampf eigentlich nicht an dich gedacht habe. Aber trotzdem war es gut, dass du mir den Kopf noch rechtzeitig zurechtgerückt hast. Sonst hätte ich wahrscheinlich nie mehr den Absprung gefunden."

Hermine stütze das Kinn auf den Ellenbogen, sah ihm in die Augen. „Dann denkst du, wenn ich damals nicht zu Dir gekommen wäre, oder zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt, dann ... dann hätte dein Vater dich nicht verletzt?"

Draco wurde sehr plötzlich sehr ernst. „Hermine, erstens denke ich, wir müssen uns keine Gedanken darüber machen, wie die Dinge gekommen wären, wenn etwas anders gelaufen wäre. Wir haben genug mit den Dingen zu tun, wie sie sind. Zweitens war es meine eigene freie Entscheidung, was ich getan habe. Du hast mir allenfalls den Anstoß dazu gegeben. Und drittens, und das ist das Wichtigste, bin ich sehr, sehr froh, dass du mir diesen Anstoß gegeben hast. Glaube mir, mein Leben wäre anders, aber sicher nicht _besser_ verlaufen, wenn ich _nicht_ gegen meinen Vater angetreten wäre. Ich wäre nicht verletzt worden, nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich hätte ... ich wäre kein verfluchter Krüppel. Aber ich wäre in anderer Weise gefangen, in einer Weise, die du dir nicht vorstellen kannst. Ich würde alles wieder genauso machen, auch wenn ich den Preis dafür vorher kennen würde."

Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das genauso sagen würde, wenn ich nicht gerade jetzt, in diesem Augenblick", nun neckte er Hermine, „das Gefühl hätte, dass eben diese Frau mich auch so mag, wie ich jetzt bin. Ich glaube, wenn du mich so nimmst, wie ich bin, und vielleicht als ... Partner akzeptierst, dann habe ich wirklich keinen Grund mehr, eine einzige Entscheidung, nein, auch nur eine Sekunde meines Lebens zu bereuen."

Hermine lächelte, sah ihm in die Augen und zog leicht die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wieso _vielleicht _als Partner akzeptierst?"

Draco zögerte. „Weißt du, ich denke, wir sollten trotz alledem noch ... einige Dinge besprechen, bevor wir wirklich von ‚Partnerschaft' reden."  
Er drehte am Stiel seines Weinglases und fuhr fort. „... ich meine, nein, ich denke ... du kannst dir gar nicht der vollen Tragweite dessen bewusst sein, was ich von dir verlange ...  
Erstens darf und möchte ich nach wie vor keine Magie verwenden, um nicht von meinem Vater entdeckt zu werden. Du wirst bei deiner Arbeit im Ministerium sehr auf das aufpassen müssen, was du sagst."

„Nun, das werde ich schaffen, darauf kann ich achten ... du bist in deine ‚neue' Identität so hineingewachsen, dass niemand nachfragen wird. Wenn ich heute mit dem Muggel Adam Young zusammen bin, hat das nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit dem vor Jahren verstorbenen Draco Malfoy zu tun."  
Draco musste lachen. „Ja, dafür wäre ich dir dankbar ..."  
Hermine wollte ihn unterbrechen, näher nachfragen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr energisch fort, wechselte das Thema und kam zu dem, was ihm heute Abend wichtig war.  
„Aber es ist auch ... alles andere. Es wird immer Menschen, Leute geben, die uns ... nicht akzeptieren. Die sich nicht vorstellen können, dass eine Beziehung mit mir funktionieren kann."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch ... unwichtig ..."  
Aber Draco beharrte auf seiner Meinung. Hob eine Augenbraue – nicht fragend, sondern eher belustigt. „Das kann verletzender sein als du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst ..."

Er zögerte kurz, bevor er fortfuhr. „Du kennst mich, und du weißt, wie ich mich im Verlag verhalte ... aber es gehört soviel mehr dazu. Der Rollstuhl betrifft mein gesamtes Leben, Hermine. Kannst du dir vorstellen, mir zuliebe darauf zu verzichten, irgendwo hinzugehen, nur weil das Haus eine Treppe hat? Und noch mehr ... Ich muss mich in wirklich_ jeder_ Beziehung darauf einstellen."  
Hermine versuchte ihn zu unterbrechen, aber er redete weiter, ignorierte ihre Ansätze zu sprechen mit einem selbstironischen Lächeln, war entschlossen, das Thema zu Ende zu bringen.  
„Ich weiß, dass du jetzt sagst, das ist alles nicht entscheidend und zählt nicht für dich.  
Und dass du das auch wirklich glaubst, was du sagst, ... aber ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst, dass du mir – wenn es dich jemals abstoßen sollte – Bescheid sagst.  
Bitte.  
Lüg mich nie an ... Ich kann es akzeptieren, wenn du das alles nicht erträgst.  
Aber ich akzeptiere keine Lüge ... lüg mich nie an."  
Der Tonfall war härter geworden während er sprach; der letzte Satz kam fast als Befehl ...

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen. In ihr tobte das Bedürfnis, Draco in den Arm zu nehmen, zu beteuern, dass seine Sorgen unbegründet waren ... tobten mit einer Wut, einem schier unbändigen Zorn, wie er überhaupt auf solche Gedanken kommen konnte ...

Aber sie wusste, dass jede dieser Reaktionen verkehrt gewesen wäre, und so nickte sie nur.

Draco senkte den Blick und starrte in sein Weinglas, als er fortfuhr. „Und beim ... Sex, ich meine, ich weiß, es funktioniert, aber ..." Er merkte, dass er sich nun endgültig in das Thema verrannt hatte, stockte und blickte Hermine in die Augen.

Sie stand auf, griff nach ihrer Garderobe, lächelte und küsste ihn zart. „Nun – ich denke, es gibt nur eine Methode, dir zu zeigen, ob ich das mag, oder?"

_

* * *

Bekomme ich ein kleines Review, wie es Euch gefallen hat? _


	15. Kapitel 14: Nothing at all

**Authors Note:**

Ich weiß, dass es sehr, sehr lange gedauert hat, aber hier ist es: das nächste Kapitel von „Objects in the rear view mirror" ...

Hoffentlich verzeiht Ihr mir die Wartezeit – schuld daran ist eine Kombination aus Zeitmangel, Jobwechsel (über den ich aber noch immer sehr froh bin – es war eine lange gereifte, sehr gute Entscheidung!), hartnäckigen PC- und Internet-Problemen und daraus resultierend dann auch einfach keine Ruhe und keine Lust zum Schreiben ...

Wenn etwas kommt, dann kommt alles auf einmal :-D, aber ich denke, dass ist halt Murphys Gesetz.

Motiviert, jetzt doch endlich weiterzuschreiben, haben mich vor allem zwei Freundinnen:

meine unentbehrliche, unvergleichliche, beste Betaleserin und Beraterin Callista Evans, ohne die hier sowieoso nichts funktionieren kann, und Kira Gmork, deren Mails dafür verantwortlich sind, dass ich nicht frustriert in meinem Schreibtief sitzen geblieben bin, sondern es als solches akzeptiert habe und dann, als wieder mehr Zeit war, mit der alten Freude wieder ans Schreiben gegangen bin.

Ich danke Euch beiden – ohne Euch wäre die Geschichte nicht weitergegangen, und Euch widme ich auch das nächste Kapitel!

Besonders danken möchte ich aber auch ArwenundOmriel, Neara, Valpuri, Mamma Katze und Sirendipity für Eure Mails und Reviews während der Wartezeit.

Es hat mich immer wieder motiviert, wenn auch in einer längeren Pause Leser Gefallen an meiner Geschichte finden und wollen, dass sie weitergeht – vielen Dank, ihr seid einfach toll!

Sodele – kommt aber wirklich das nächste Chap.

**Nothing at all – Ronan Keating**

Alles, alles hätte Hermine erwartet, als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte.  
Ein Lächeln, ein liebevolles Wecken, einen Kuss ...  
Aber als sie die Augen aufschlug, blickte sie geradewegs in Dobbys große, weit aufgerissene Augen, der begeistert quietschte: „Miss Granger!"  
Schnell schloss Hermine die Augen wieder.

Das war nicht wahr, oder?

Am Vorabend hatte sie nichts anderes wahrgenommen außer Draco, und hatte auch wirklich nicht mehr an den Hauselfen gedacht ... er hatte sich wohl zurückgezogen, noch bevor sie im Haus eingetroffen waren.

Aber jetzt war Dobby nicht mehr zurückzuhalten. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass mein Meister nicht alleine ist ..." Hermine hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Hauselfe so ein ... _anzügliches_ ... Grinsen haben kann. „Und dann habe ich gesehen, dass Sie es sind! Wie sehr ich mich freue, Sie wieder zu sehen! Und dann auch noch hier!" Hermine zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Draco, neben ihr, war wach geworden, und konnte einfach nicht anders – er platzte vor Lachen.

* * *

Bereits am nächsten Tag war es für beide völlig normal, gemeinsam zu Abend zu essen.

Hermine lächelte leise bei ihrer Arbeit ...

Wie selbstverständlich hatten sie eine Beziehung aufgenommen. Sie hatten nicht darüber reden müssen – Hermine fühlte sich schon seit dem ersten Abend, seit der ersten Nacht nicht mehr wie jemand, der einen neuen Freund hat, sonder eher wie eine glücklich verheiratete Ehefrau.  
Keine weitere Nacht hatte sie alleine in ihrem eigenen Bett verbracht.

Und Hermine gefiel es.  
Sie brauchte keine Werbung, sie wollte keine Schmeicheleien.  
Sie benötigte keinen Flirt.

Sie wünschte sich vielmehr Sicherheit.  
Sie genoss die Vertrautheit, die mit jedem Tag noch zuzunehmen schien, ohne jemals verkrampft zu sein.

Ob es an der langen Dauer der Bekanntschaft zuvor liegen mochte?  
Nachdem sie bereits jahrelang gestritten hatten, diskutiert hatten, sich vermisst hatten, wollten beide nur die Zweisamkeit genießen – ohne wenn und aber.

Ob es vielleicht auch ein wenig an der Behinderung ihres Geliebten liegen mochte?  
Beide waren gezwungen, manche Dinge ... deutlicher auszusprechen, über manche Dinge schneller zu reden als andere Paare.  
Oder ob es an der geradezu schonungslosen Nüchternheit lag, mit der Draco hierbei über sich selber sprach?  
Nach der zweiten Nacht, die Hermine bei ihm verbracht hatte, hatte Draco sie mit dem Satz: „Du musst wissen, worauf du dich einlässt", geradezu genötigt, seinem morgendlichen Badezimmerritual beizuwohnen.  
Mit völlig neutralem Gesichtsausdruck hatte er dargestellt, welche Funktionen seines Körpers nicht mehr seinem Willen gehorchten, sondern nur noch auf einfachen Reflexen beruhten; er schilderte die Folgen nicht nur in sexueller Hinsicht, sondern eben auch für die völlig alltäglichen Fragen morgens im Badezimmer.  
Erst nach Beendigung der gesamten Morgentoilette, als er in Anzug und Krawatte das Badezimmer verließ, drehte er kurz hinter der Tür herum und blickte ängstlich wie ein kleiner Junge, der etwas angestellt hat, zu Hermine auf. „Denkst du, dass du das ein Leben lang erträgst?"  
Hermines Antwort war kurz, aber eindeutig wie sie nur sein konnte ...

Es konnte natürlich auch an der Art liegen, wie Draco ... sich um sie sorgte.  
In der vierten Woche seit sie ein Paar waren, hatte Draco ihr mit dem Kommentar „nur falls etwas sein sollte", beim Frühstück ein Bündel Briefe in die Hand gedrückt, die sie einen nach dem anderen öffnete.  
American Express Centurion Partnercard, Master Card Gold Partner, Visa Gold Partner, Geheimzahlen, Codeworte ...  
Hermine wollte fast beleidigt auffahren. Doch er stoppte sie mit den Worten: „Du musst sie nicht benutzen, wenn du nicht willst, aber steck sie ein, falls irgendwann etwas sein sollte."  
Mit den letzten Worten war er aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Spontan hatte Hermine Schwierigkeiten, mit diesem ... Angebot umzugehen. Oder war es ein Vertrauensbeweis? Was, zum Donnerwetter, hatte er sich dabei gedacht?  
Fast den ganzen Morgen hatte Hermine während ihrer Arbeit darüber gegrübelt ... erst Abends, wieder im Gespräch mit ihrem Freund, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass er eigentlich nichts anderes gemacht hatte, als ihr in einer für einen Malfoy typischen Weise seine Sorge um sie zu zeigen ...  
Sie steckte die Karten in ihre Handtasche und vergaß sie bald darauf ...

* * *

Im Verlag ließen sie noch nichts von ihrem Verhältnis verlauten.

Ohne darüber gesprochen zu haben, blieb die Beziehung zunächst diskret auf das private Leben beschränkt.

Und doch ... wenn sie sich im Verlag sahen, durch Zufall, oder auch absichtlich ...  
Bei der nächsten Abteilungsbesprechung lächelte Hermine, als Draco in den Raum kam ... und er lächelte unmerklich zurück.  
In der Cafeteria, die in der Mittagszeit von den Angestellten des Verlages überfüllt war, spürte Draco, wenn Hermine mit ihrem Kollegen den Raum betrat. Die Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen zeigte ihm, wo sie sich befand ... Durch Blicke wussten sie sich zu verständigen ...  
Ohne dass jemand es sah, schenkten sie sich ein Lächeln quer durch den Raum. Beim Verlassen der Cafeteria kam Draco an ihrem Tisch vorbei, nickte höflich ... das anzügliche Blitzen in seinen Augen wusste nur eine am Tisch richtig zu interpretieren ...  
Oder wenn sie sich im Aufzug begegneten, alleine ... niemand fiel auf, wie sich die Journalistin Hermine Granger rasch die Haare ordnete und den Rock glatt zog beim Verlassen des Aufzugs ...

Abends kochten sie gemeinsam. Auch wenn Draco sich früher immer von Dobby ein schnelles Essen hatte zubereiten lassen ... die gemeinsame Arbeit in der Küche entwickelte sich rasch zum liebevollen Ritual.

Wie selbstverständlich hatte sich Hermines Haushalt, Hermines gesamtes Leben in Dracos Haus verlagert.

Schon alleine, weil Hermine im dritten Stock ohne Aufzug wohnte ...  
Schon alleine, weil Dracos Haus größer, komfortabler und schöner war ...

Morgens erwachte Hermine alleine in dem riesigen, komfortablen Bett. Schon bald hatte sie bemerkt, dass sie sich in einen Mann verliebt hatte, der noch früher aufstand als sie ...  
Noch vor dem Frühstück absolvierte Draco ein hartes Programm im eigenen Trainingsraum und im eigenen Pool, das er noch aus der Zeit in den Rehakliniken beibehalten hatte, während Hermine sich noch einmal auf die andere Seite drehte.  
Lächelnd wurde sie erst Stunden später zu einem großzügigen Frühstück zärtlich geweckt ...

Sie war endlich zu Hause angekommen.

Verblüfft musste Draco feststellen, dass sich Hermine ohne größere Schwierigkeiten an sein Leben angepasst hatte.

Ohne darüber zu reden, vielleicht sogar unbewusst beachtete sie die Einschränkungen, die er hatte, und passte sich ihm an ...  
Als wären sie schon seit Jahren, als wären sie schon immer zusammen ...  
Auch wenn sie unterwegs waren, gemeinsam, wusste Hermine, worauf es ankam, war sie bei ihm, zeigte sich gerne mit ihm.  
Akzeptierte ihn, wie er war.

Ignorierte das Starren mancher Leute ...  
Er selber war damit immer zurecht gekommen. Er hatte es nach seiner Flucht in die Muggelwelt einfach als Teil der Veränderungen in seinem Leben akzeptiert, als er nach Amerika ging ...  
Zuviel war für ihn zu tun, um sich wirklich Gedanken darüber zu machen, ob ihn beim Einkauf zwei oder drei Leute anstarrten.  
Es war für ihn fast selbstverständlich.  
Doch auch wenn er nicht damit gerechnet hätte, auch wenn er mehr um Hermines als um seiner selbst Willen Angst vor der Reaktion anderer Leute gehabt hatte ... es tat ihm gut, wenn er dem Starren, dem Tuscheln nicht mehr alleine ausgesetzt war.  
Wenn Hermine bei ihm war.  
Es tat gut, wenn jemand zu ihm stand.

Sie nahm ihn, wie er war – natürlich, ohne Aufhebens.  
Er sprach über seine Behinderung, sprach sie immer wieder an, um sicher zu gehen, dass seine Gefährtin damit zurecht kam ...  
Sie würde es nie ansprechen ...  
Sie würde es nie auch nur erwähnen.  
Für sie war er selbstverständlich, für sie war er liebenswert, genau so, wie er war ...  
Mit jedem Tag wurde er ruhiger, wurde er mehr er selber ... mit jedem Tag begriff er mehr, dass diese Frau ihn liebte.  
_Ihn_ liebte, nicht das Geld, die Macht, die Verlage ... sondern einfach nur ihn selber, seine Art, seine Gegenwart. Ja, und auch ihn selber. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wurde er nur um seiner selbst willen geliebt.

Und mit jedem Tag wurde er sich dieser Tatsache mehr bewusst.

Er war zu Hause angekommen.

* * *

_Tbc ..._


	16. Kapitel 15: All I want for Christmas

_Wie immer danke ich meiner Beatline Callista Evans!_

* * *

**All I want for Chrismas – Mariah Carey**

Das Jahr neigte sich dem Ende und damit Weihnachten zu.  
Schokoladefiguren tummelten sich im Kaufhaus, Bing Crosby sang aus den Lautsprechern ...

Hermine liebte New York zu Weihnachten. So kitschig wie nirgends sonst auf der Welt, so weiß wie sonst nie, an jeder Ecke ein Weihnachtsmann, Lichter und Schnee ...  
Frisch verliebt in New York zur Weihnachtszeit ... mehr Romantik auf einmal war fast nicht vorstellbar.

Noch immer hatten sie ihre Beziehung im Verlag nicht bekannt gemacht. Ein Verhältnis am Arbeitsplatz ist immer ein Problem, und ohne es angesprochen zu haben, hatten sie bisher Diskretion walten lassen ...

Am letzten Abend im November waren die Einladungen zur Betriebs-Weihnachtsfeier des Verlags erschienen, und mittags fand Hermine die Einladung in ihrem Postfach.  
Sie überflog rasch die Zeilen, doch an der letzten Zeile blieb ihr Blick hängen.  
„Mit Begleitung, U.A.w.g. bis zum 07.12., über ein zahlreiches Erscheinen würden wir uns freuen".

Abends fragte sie ihren Freund ... „Sollen wir uns ... gemeinsam anmelden? Was meinst du?" – „Warum nicht?", fragte Draco mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Ich meine ... warum haben wir uns bis jetzt nicht gezeigt? Ein Verhältnis am Arbeitsplatz ist immer ... schwierig, mit dem höchsten Chef sowieso ... Möchtest du denn wirklich mit einer deiner Angestellten gesehen werden? Und dann mit einer popeligen, zu allem Überfluss demokratisch wählenden Politikreporterin?"

„Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt langsam ruhig allen zeigen, dass wir zusammen gehören – wenn du es willst. Wenn du ..."  
Draco zögerte, überlegte, ob er es seiner Freundin freistellen sollte.  
Ob er wieder - schon wieder - fragen sollte, ob sie trotz des Rollstuhls zu ihm stand, obwohl sie die letzten Wochen doch immer zu ihm gestanden hatte ...  
Es kam ihm selber widersinnig , fast beleidigend, vor, sie zu fragen, nach allem, was er in den letzten Wochen erfahren hatte ... und doch nagte ein kurzer Zweifel in ihm ...  
Bisher waren es Fremde gewesen, denen gegenüber Hermine Zusammengehörigkeit gezeigt hatte ... nun jedoch ...  
Aber Hermine unterbrach ihn schon, schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte.  
Sie verstand. „Natürlich sollten wir das ..."

Draco meldete sich mit Begleitung an ...

In der folgenden Woche wurde Hermine von ihrem Abteilungsleiter angesprochen, ob  
sie denn kommen wolle. „Doch, doch, ich bin angemeldet." – „Die Sekretärin sagte, es läge noch keine Zusage von Ihnen vor ..." Hermine wurde rot. „Doch, ich komme." – „Ich frage nur, mir ist es ja eigentlich egal ... Aber das Essen scheint hervorragend zu sein, ich habe mich gefragt, wo er das Buffet hat bestellen lassen."  
Hermine lachte. „Nein, nein. Ich komme, ich habe nur die Antwort noch nicht abgegeben."

Auch Jenny hakte zwei Tage später noch einmal nach: „Youngs Sekretärin hat angerufen, weil von dir noch keine Anmeldung vorliegt zu der Weihnachtsfeier. Du hattest doch gesagt, du kommst?" Hermine nickte. Jenny fuhr fort, „Ich habe mal mündlich zugesagt, aber sie wartet deine schriftliche Anmeldung ab. Du solltest es wirklich nicht verpassen, Sara kennt diese Feiern ja schon, und sie sagt, dass Young auf das vollständige Erscheinen seiner Mitarbeiter achtet. Jetzt mal abgesehen davon sollen die Feiern immer wirklich gut sein ... _Und_ ich habe keine Lust, alleine mit unserem Chef und der Sportredaktion rumzuhängen."

Hermine lachte und versprach zu kommen.  
Woraufhin Jenny neckend ergänzte: „Vielleicht schafft es Robin ja dieses Jahr, dich endlich unter einen Mistelzweig zu ziehen."  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke für die Warnung, das werde ich doch hoffentlich vermeiden ..."

Am Abend der Feier wurde die Arbeit im Verlag etwas früher beendet. Draco und Hermine waren gegen Nachmittag nach Hause gefahren, und Draco sah Hermine beim Ankleiden zu.

Das kleine Schwarze, mit einem durchsichtigen schwarzen Seidenschal um die Schultern ... „Komm her!" Draco zog die Freundin auf seinen Schoß, nahm eine Kette mit einem Herzen aus Perlen aus der Tasche, legte sie Hermine um den Hals.  
Hermine musste lachen, freute sich ... ihr Dank verzögerte die Abfahrt nicht unwesentlich.

Gemeinsam fuhren sie in dem silbernen Mercedes bei der Weihnachtsfeier vor.  
Hermine war so schön wie nie zuvor, fand Draco.

Als sie hinter Draco den Raum betrat, ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter, verstummte eine Stimme nach der anderen. Stille breitete sich im Raum aus, als langsam einer nach dem anderen der Festbesucher registrierten, dass die kleine Politikreporterin und der große Medienmogul Mr. Adam Young gemeinsam erschienen waren.

Die Zusammengehörigkeit zwischen den beiden war in Gestik und Auftreten deutlich zu erkennen. Hermine nickte ihrem Abteilungsleiter zu. Dieser rührte sich in dem ganzen Raum dann auch wieder als erster, kam auf die beiden zu, lachte, gratulierte, verwickelte Hermine in ein Gespräch.

Beide genossen den Abend. Genossen es, sich nicht mehr verstellen zu müssen, und auch in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen zu gehören.  
Draco machte die Runde, redete mit seinen Angestellten, Hermine war bei ihm, meistens, manchmal auch blieb sie im Gespräch hängen ...  
Alle gratulierten ihr, niemand hätte es vermutet, niemand wäre auf diese Idee gekommen.

Jenny schüttelte nur völlig fassungslos den Kopf: „Und du bist dir sicher, dass ihr zwei zusammenpasst?" Hermine lachte nur.

Robin hatte sie eintreten sehen.  
Hermines Augen trafen die seinen.  
Robin wendete seinen Blick ab.  
Hermine versuchte später, Robin alleine zu treffen, um mit ihm zu reden.  
Doch er vermied den Kontakt, sah an ihr vorbei und verschwand nach dem Essen.

So blieb Hermine mit ihrem Abteilungsleiter und Jenny ins Gespräch vertieft stehen. Jenny lachte noch einmal, sie schien sich für Hermine zu freuen, zog sie auf, wollte alles mögliche wissen ...

Sie blieben in Gruppen verteilt, redend stehen.  
So war das Gespräch am Nachbartisch deutlich zu verstehen und Hermine kam nicht umhin, mitzuhören.  
„Er kauft die Kleine sowieso nur jetzt, solange er Spaß daran hat. Als ob eine Frau, die aussieht wie Granger, freiwillig mit einem Krüppel ins Bett gehen würde ... Wenn er keine Lust mehr hat, wird er sich sowieso nach neuen Spielzeugen umsehen. Er kann es sich ja _leisten ..._"

Mister Grant, der Sportredakteur, natürlich. Nicht laut, aber doch laut genug, dass sie es hören sollte.  
Hermine war blass geworden. Sie holte gerade tief Luft, wollte ihrem Gegenüber die entsprechende Antwort geben, als Draco das Wort ergriff ...  
Niemand hatte in der Menschenmenge bemerkt, dass er hinter ihnen stand und zuhörte, niemand wusste, ob er die letzten Worte des Sportredakteurs gehört hatte. Das übliche arrogante Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Sie irren sich, Mister Grant ..." Der Sportredakteur war nun ebenfalls blass geworden. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich Lust auf ein anderes Spielzeug haben werde. Ich denke vielmehr, dass ich, wenn Sie so weiter machen, Lust auf einen anderen Abteilungsleiter für Sport habe ... Und mein Spielzeug und ich gedenken im Verlauf des nächsten Jahres zu heiraten." Mit diesen Worten ließ er die kleine Gruppe stehen. Hermine sah ihm mit leicht geöffnetem Mund nach ...

Heiraten?  
Hatte dieser Mann eben von _Heirat_ gesprochen?  
Ihr Herz klopfte ihr auf einmal bis zum Hals.  
Malfoy und Granger, Granger und Malfoy?  
Hermine und Draco, Miss Granger und Adam Young ...  
Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis.

Die Gesichtsfarbe des Sportredakteurs wechselte jäh zu hochrot, er schnaufte und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in die andere Richtung.  
Hermines Abteilungsleiter lachte immer herzlicher, umarmte die noch immer sprachlose Hermine und gratulierte ein weiteres Mal am heutigen Abend. „Dass Sie beide sogar schon so weit sind ..."

Hermine fing sich wieder, beantwortete Fragen und ließ sich von Jenny und ihrem Chef feiern. Sie überspielte die Tatsache, dass sie ebenfalls gerade erst von ihrer Verlobung erfahren hatte, und holte Champagner.

Abends fuhren sie gemeinsam nach Hause. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander im Auto, aufmerksam beobachtete Hermine ihren Freund.  
Bis dieser schließlich zu lachen begann. „Was ist?"  
„... na ja ..." – „Machst du dir Gedanken wegen dieses Blödmanns? Lass es! Er ist keinen weiteren Gedanken wert ... so etwas sollte einen nicht stören. Glaub mir, er ist nur neidisch und zittert jetzt mehr um seinen Job, als dass ich mich über ihn ärgere."  
Hermine nickte.  
Kurzes Schweigen.

An der nächsten Ampel sah Draco seine Beifahrerin an. Und begann langsam und nachdenklich zu lächeln.  
„Aber - falls es das ist, was du meinst – heiraten sollten wir natürlich trotzdem." Tausend kleine Teufel tanzten hinter seinen Augen.  
Hermine musste lachen. „Einen Heiratsantrag habe ich mir immer anders vorgestellt ..."  
Er sah ihr in die Augen. „_Willst_ du mich denn heiraten? Ich meine ...", er holte kurz Luft, „nicht gleich jetzt sofort, aber vielleicht irgendwann, in noch ein paar Monaten, und nur wenn du wirklich willst ..."

Hermine lachte. „Ja, ja, natürlich. Ich will ..."

Das Hupkonzert hinter dem silbernen Mercedes wurde unerträglich ...  
Die Ampel sprang zum dritten Mal auf Grün.

_

* * *

Wollt Ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht?  
__Schreibt es mir in einem kleinen Review :-) !_


	17. Kapitel 16: Take good care of my baby

_Wie immer danke ich besonders meiner Betaleserin Callista Evans – vielen, vielen Dank!_

_Außerdem danke ich natürlich allen Reviewschreibern und auch allen, die meine Story in die Favs aufnehmen!_

_Wie einige von Euch wissen, bin ich dieses Wochenende auf Kongress und deswegen ist meine Zeit eher knapp. Ich wollte auf alle Fälle trotzdem updaten, aber ich hoffe, Ihr habt Verständnis, wenn die Reviewantworten und die Antworten auf die Mails erst Anfang nächster Woche kommen ..._

**Take good care of my baby – Bobby Vee**

Am nächsten Montagmorgen wurde Hermine von ihrer Freundin genauso herzlich wie immer begrüßt.  
Und doch machte sich nach dem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen" eine eher gespannte Stille breit ...

Die beiden Frauen saßen wie üblich vor der Morgenbesprechung noch kurz an ihren Schreibtischen, um ihre Papiere vorzubereiten, und keine traute sich so recht, das Gespräch zu beginnen.  
Hermine schielte schüchtern zu ihrer Freundin, wartete deren Reaktion ab, nun, da sie beide unter vier Augen waren.  
Jenny hingegen schien zu warten, bis Hermine das Thema anschnitt.

Die Stille schien sich auszudehnen.

Erst Minuten später hob Jenny doch den Kopf und platzte heraus: „Also, jetzt erzähle ... erzähl schon, ich will Einzelheiten. Wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen? Und wie um alles in der Welt ist das passiert?"

Hermine lachte. Und begann zu erzählen ... sie hielt sich streng an die Muggel–Motorrad-Version, aber zum ersten Mal berichtete sie Jenny davon, wie lange sie und Adam Young sich wirklich schon kannten, und wie lange sie ihn schon liebte. Sie berichtete von ihrem ersten Liebesgeständnis und seinen Folgen ... Sie kam auf den Augenblick zu sprechen, da sie ihn wiedererkannt hatte und berichtete die gesamte Geschichte, bis hin zu dem Augenblick, als sie ein Paar geworden waren.

Jenny hörte staunend zu ...

Fragte, warum Hermine nie etwas erzählt hatte ...  
Hermine sah kurz wieder ihren Computerbildschirm an.  
„Weißt du, es war schwierig ... Ich habe es doch zuerst selber gar nicht wahrhaben wollen. Ich _wollte_ nicht in ihn verliebt sein, nicht in den Jungen, der mich damals so hat abblitzen lassen, nicht in den Monopolbildner und Kapitalisten ..."

Sie sah Jenny an und grinste. „Aber es gibt es an ihm auch sehr, sehr viele liebenswürdige Seiten. Auch wenn er sie manchmal recht gut zu verstecken weiß." Sie lachte wieder. „Aber er ist ... sehr intelligent. Witzig. Liebevoll ... und besorgt ..." Sie wurde rot und senkte den Blick. Dann grinste sie.  
„Außerdem gibt es in Afrika ein Sprichwort,Liebe ist wie Husten. Man kann sie nicht unterdrücken.´"  
Jenny musste lachen.

„Ich denke ja nach wie vor, dass du _überhaupt_ nicht zu ihm passt. Aber wenn er dich glücklich macht ... dann will ich auch glücklich damit sein. Und wenn er dich jemals unglücklich macht ... dann bekommt er es mit mir zu tun!"  
Hermine lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mach dir da keine Sorgen."

Jenny umarmte ihre Freundin. Dann sah sie ihr in die Augen und fügte hinzu: „Aber du würdest es mir sagen?", fragte sie ernst. Hermine nickte, plötzlich gerührt von der Anteilnahme und dem Schutzbedürfnis der Freundin.

„Aber, ... Hermine, ... sei mir nicht böse, ... ich meine, wenn ich zu dir – zu euch – komme ... ich muss ihn nicht duzen, oder? Ich meine, es ist mein Chef ... Ich habe ihn als ... na ja, als Medienhai kennen gelernt, und die Vorstellung, dass er dabei ist, wenn wir wie früher einen trinken gehen, fällt mir irgendwie ... nun ja, nicht direkt schwer, aber ..."  
Hermine lachte. „Sieh es nicht so verkrampft. Er ist eigentlich ein ganz ruhiger Typ, ehrlich ... er ist – wenn man ihn richtig kennt – sehr nett, gut, ein bisschen ... versnobt manchmal, das gebe ich zu, aber er ist wirklich sehr nett."  
Sie war froh, mit Jenny reden zu können.

* * *

Doch eine Frage hatte auch Jenny nicht gestellt, obwohl Hermine gespürt hatte, dass sie ihr auf der Zunge lag.

„Und Robin?"

Mittags war Robin nicht in der Kantine erschienen. Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es erwartet hatte. Als er auch am nächsten und übernächsten Tag nicht auftauchte, begann ein Kampf in ihr.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass Robin schon immer mehr in ihr sah als eine gute Freundin. Aber sie hatte ihm nie Hoffnungen gemacht – auch nicht vor der Übernahme des Verlages durch den Young – Konzern.

Es hatte nichts mit Draco zu tun, dass Robin nie mehr für sie sein würde als ein Freund.  
Aber auch nicht weniger.  
Sie vermisste ihn, sie vermisste ihn sehr und kämpfte nun mit sich selber, ob sie den Schritt wagen und einfach bei ihm anrufen sollte.  
Doch was sollte sie ihm sagen?

Nach drei Tagen griff sie zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer der Druckerei.  
Zweimal ließ Robin sich verleugnen, bis Hermine ihn am anderen Ende der Leitung hatte.  
Seine Reaktion war, wie Hermine es erwartet hatte. Aber es verletzte sie trotzdem ...

Zunächst abweisend und nur auf das Geschäftliche beschränkt, wurde Robin in dem Augenblick, als Hermine vorsichtig auf Adam Young zu sprechen kam, richtig gemein.

Es fielen Worte wie „Käuflichkeit" und „wer es nötig hat". Von „verkauften Idealen" war die Rede und von „Prinzipientreue".  
Worte, die tief trafen und Worte, die nicht wieder zurück genommen werden konnten.

Hermine wusste, dass Robin nur seine eigene Verletztheit damit zum Ausdruck brachte, dass er nie und nimmer so ein schlechtes Bild von ihr haben konnte. Aber sie war trotzdem getroffen.  
Tief getroffen ...

* * *

Abends spürte Draco, dass Hermine bedrückt war, sich nicht wie immer sonst verhielt ...

Hermine wollte ihm nicht erzählen, was geschehen war. Besorgt, dass es ihn verletzen könnte, schwieg sie und erst auf eine gezielte Frage erzählte sie, dass sie seit dem Weihnachtsessen nichts mehr von Robin gehört und darum heute telefonisch nachgefragt hatte.  
Draco nickte. Er konnte sich denken, wie dieses Gespräch verlaufen war ...

Hermine wechselte rasch das Thema.  
Doch in dieser Nacht schlief Draco nicht eine Minute .

* * *

Draco hatte Robin einbestellt. Gleich morgens nach seinem Eintreffen im Verlag hatte er ihn per Mail zu einem Treffen in seinem Büro geladen.  
Beide musterten sich über seinen dunklen, edlen Schreibtisch hinweg.  
Und beiden war klar, dass es sich hierbei um keine geschäftliche Besprechung handelte.

Aus dem Verlagsinhaber und dem Druckereileiter, aus dem Chef und dem Angestellten, dem Medienhai und dem Sozialisten waren zwei Menschen geworden.

Zwei Männer, die um eine Frau kämpften.

Draco – Adam Young – versuchte sich gar nicht erst damit, um das Thema herumzureden.  
„Hermine hat mir von Ihrem Gespräch gestern erzählt ..."

Robin senkte seinen Blick.  
Draco fuhr fort, leise, fast um sich zu verteidigen, um Robin von seiner Ehrlichkeit zu überzeugen.  
Er hätte ihm drohen können, ihn zurechtweisen können, alles ... Aber er wusste, dass Hermine die Meinung dieses jungen Mannes wichtig war. Und deswegen ... wollte er ihn überzeugen.  
Überzeugen, dass er Hermine liebte und sie glücklich machen wollte. Überzeugen, dass er kein Schwein war, kein Versager, kein ... Er wollte sich rechtfertigen.

Er erlebte dieses Gefühl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben: Er wollte von diesem unwichtigen kleinen Angestellten gemocht oder zumindest verstanden werden.  
Hermine zuliebe ...

Auch wenn er auf einmal das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr er selbst zu sein, nicht mehr Draco Malfoy, nicht mehr Adam Young ... Auch wenn er zum erstem Mal in seinem Leben wirklich und ehrlich in die Defensive ging ... Er wollte Robin erklären, dass er, Adam Young, Hermine glücklich machen wollte.

„Ich liebe sie wirklich. Hermine ist so eine ... großartige Frau, sie hat alles, was man sich nur wünschen kann ... sie ist schön, sie ist ..."

„Ja, das ... glaube ich Ihnen sogar. Ich glaube Ihnen, dass Sie diese Frau lieben. Ich ... liebe sie doch auch. Und ich weiß, wie wundervoll sie ist. Ich habe die vergangenen zwei Jahre nichts anderes getan, als es ihr immer wieder zu sagen ... wie großartig sie ist. Aber ich habe sie nicht bedrängen wollen, ich habe ihr Zeit gelassen. Und ... was ich nicht verstehe ..." Er unterbrach sich, als er merkte, was er zu sagen im Begriff war.

Adam Young sah seinem Angestellten in die Augen und ergänzte leise seinen Satz. Sehr leise ... gefährlich leise. Auch wenn er sich vorgenommen hatte, nett sein zu wollen ... mit einem Schlag wurde er wieder zum Slytherin.

„Was Sie nicht verstehen, ist warum diese Frau mich liebt. Warum sie sich für mich entschieden hat -. und nicht für Sie. Nicht für den netten, politisch korrekten, smarten, _gesunden _Robin Brookman ... Und wissen Sie was, ich verstehe es selber nicht. Es gibt für diese wundervolle, einzigartige Frau keinen Grund, mich zu lieben ...

Warum sie es trotzdem tut, warum um alles in der Welt sie mich trotzdem liebt, weiß ich nicht, und werde ich nie verstehen. Aber gerade deswegen werde ich nicht nachfragen.  
Sondern ich werde einfach ... dieses Geschenk annehmen.  
Hermine ist keine Lügnerin ... und deswegen glaube ich ihr einfach.  
Warum auch immer sie es tut, aber wenn sie sagt, dass sie mich liebt, ich glaube ihr!"

Robin kniff leicht die Augen zusammen ... er hatte nichts zu verlieren. Die Tatsache, dass der Mann, der vor ihm saß, ihm die Frau seines Lebens genommen hatte, war ihm wichtiger als alles andere, wichtiger als sein Job, wichtiger als sein Leben. Er musste es loswerden, konnte seine Wut nicht herunterschlucken ...

„Natürlich ist es leicht für Sie, zu akzeptieren, dass eine Frau sie liebt. Welche Frau würde nicht einen Mann nehmen, der ..."

Draco unterbrach ihn, noch immer unheimlich ruhig.

„Wenn Sie darauf anspielen, dass es mit meinem Geld zu tun haben könnte, dann beweisen Sie nur, wie schlecht Sie die Frau kennen, die Sie behaupten, zu lieben. Mein ganzes Geld und die Verlage waren für sie eher ein Grund, mich nicht zu nehmen, als umgekehrt ... Sie hat mehr Schwierigkeiten mit meinem „Kapitalismus und Wertesystem" als dass sie es als gut oder positiv ansehen würde. Sie ist der Typ Frau, der mich nicht wegen, sondern trotz des Geldes nimmt ... und das wissen Sie im Grunde Ihres Herzens auch.  
Trotz Geld, trotz Rollstuhl, ich weiß nicht warum, aber sie hat sich für mich entschieden ..."

Robin zuckte die Schultern. Er wusste dem nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Draco drehte sich herum, starrte aus seinem Fenster ...  
Nach minutenlangem Schweigen begann er leise zu sprechen.

„Hermine hat gesagt, es wäre ihr egal, was andere Leute von ihr denken. Und es wäre ihr egal, wenn andere unsere Partnerschaft nicht akzeptieren. Sie sagt, sie wird immer zu mir halten.  
Aber ich denke, es ist ihr nicht egal.  
Gerade bei Ihnen ... Ihre Meinung ist ihr sehr, sehr wichtig.  
Und ich will nicht, dass sie verletzt wird.  
Aber ich weiß, dass es noch oft geschehen wird, dass sie noch oft verletzt werden wird meinetwegen und wegen unserer Partnerschaft. Auch wenn sie diese Frage wesentlich mutiger angeht, als ich das tue, weiß ich, dass sie angefeindet werden wird und dass unsere Partnerschaft immer wieder auf Unverständnis stoßen wird, aus mehr als einem Grund.  
Sie braucht ihre Freunde, gerade jetzt ... und ich möchte nicht, dass sie ihre Freunde um meinetwillen verliert", schloss er heiser.

Wieder folgte minutenlanges Schweigen ...

Bis Robin sich leise erhob. „Passen Sie gut auf sie auf, ja?"

Draco nickte, noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm, als Robin leise das Zimmer verließ.

Er stand noch lange und blickte aus dem Fenster.


	18. Kapitel 17: Love Story

**_Liebe und Freundschaft sind Dinge, vor deren Beschreibung man sich hüten soll.  
__Man kann nur Tatsachen aufzeigen._  
**_- Meines Vaters Pferde -  
__Clemens Laar_

_Deswegen widme ich dieses Kapitel wieder meiner Beta Callista Evans._

_Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer – leider kann ich den anonymen Reviewern nicht persönlich antworten, aber lasst Euch auf diesem Wege ganz herzlich danken! Ich freue mich über Eure Reviews!_

* * *

**Love Story **

Ein Flug wäre schneller und bequemer gewesen.  
Dennoch hatte Draco Hermine vorgeschlagen, die Reise um George zu besuchen über mehrere Tage auszudehnen. Sie wollten mit dem Auto die Küste hinunter fahren, gelegentlich in einem Hotel übernachten … es genießen, als den ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub.

Hermine hatte zugestimmt, und sie freute sich auf die Fahrt.

Es würde wunderbar werden. Fahren, bei heruntergelassenem Verdeck die Küste entlang, reden ... viel Zeit füreinander haben.

Aber trotz allem spürte sie auch eine gewisse Nervosität. – Diese Menschen, die sie nun kennen lernen sollte, waren in den vergangenen zehn Jahren Dracos Familienersatz gewesen. Sie hatte Lampenfieber wie eine junge Braut, die zum ersten Mal ihren Schwiegereltern vorgestellt wird, und sie hatte das Bedürfnis, einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen.

Ob sie es Draco verraten sollte, wie sie sich fühlte? Hermine entschied sich dagegen. Wer weiß ...

Ihre Nervosität stieg.

Langsam bog der silberne Mercedes in eine ruhige Straße einer gehobenen Wohngegend ein, und Hermines Herz schlug bis zum Hals, als sie vor der Einfahrt eines sauberen weißen Bungalows abbremsten.

Noch als der Wagen ausrollte, öffnete sich die Tür, und während sie aus dem Auto ausstiegen, kam ein kleiner Junge von etwas mehr als zwei Jahren auf sie zugestürmt. Geschickter als in diesem Alter erwartet, hatte er sich auf Dracos Schoß gezogen und schlang die Arme um ihn. Draco lachte und zog ihn ebenfalls an sich.

Mit dem Kind auf dem Schoß rollte er Richtung Haustür, wo er herzlich von George und seiner Frau Erica, die das Baby auf dem Arm hielt, begrüßt wurde.

Draco stellte Hermine vor. – Lächelnd wurden sie empfangen und ins Haus gebeten.

Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie sich das Ehepaar anders vorgestellt hatte – nicht dass sie sagen konnte warum, aber sie war überrascht über den jungen, dunkelhaarigen Mann in Dracos Alter, der trotz des Rollstuhls eher an einen Preisboxer als einen Spitzenanwalt denken ließ. Seine hübsche blonde Frau wirkte dagegen zart, fast zerbrechlich und schien eher von ruhiger Art zu sein.

Als Hermine sich diskret umsah, konnte sie nicht umhin, sich spontan wohl zu fühlen – ein schönes, helles und sympathisches Haus, dem man ansah, dass es auch auf die Kinder eingestellt war. Sauber und doch nicht zu ordentlich – Hermine bemerkte, dass selbst im Wohnzimmer die oberen Bücherregale mit ledergebundenen juristischen Folianten, die unteren Regalreihen mit Teddybären besetzt waren. Ein Schaukelpferd mit deutlichen Gebrauchsspuren hatte seinen Platz neben einem teuren Sofa – es war ein richtiges gemütliches Familienhaus.

Eine dreifarbige Katze kam, die Besucher ebenfalls zu begrüßen ... Hermine begann, sich zu entspannen, spürte aber, dass sie von George genauso aufmerksam gemustert wurde, wie sie sich umsah.

Ein lockeres Gespräch entspann sich zwischen George und Draco, immer wieder unterbrochen von Spielen mit Leon und dem kleinen Frank.

Doch Hermine spürte, wie sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtet wurde – nur selten ließ Erica den Blick von ihr, nahm einzelne Gesten wahr, Blicke zwischen ihr und Draco.

Als die junge Frau sich erhob, um das Essen zu bereiten, fragte Hermine, ob sie helfen dürfe, und folgte Erica in die Küche ...

Dort erläuterte Erica Hermine mir kurzen Worten, wo sie die Zutaten zum Salat finden würde, und beide begannen schweigend mit den Vorbereitungen für das Essen ...

Hermine sah aus den Augenwinkeln auf die hübsche junge Frau neben ihr. Auf Anhieb waren ihr das Haus und die Art von Erica sympathisch gewesen, aber sie spürte, dass ein latentes Misstrauen ihr gegenüber herrschte.

Aber ... erstens hatte sie es erwartet. Und zweitens war ihr Erica vielleicht gerade dadurch noch sympathischer, als wenn sie es ohne Widerspruch, ohne Nachfrage akzeptiert hätte, dass eine junge Frau sich für Adam Young interessierte.

Sie mochte die Art, dass Erica eine Art Schutzinstinkt zu haben schien ... und sie mochte diese Frau. Auf Anhieb. Ohne sagen zu können warum, fühlte sie sich wohl in ihrer Gegenwart.  
Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sich und ihre Liebe zu Draco Malfoy, zu Adam Young vor dieser Frau verteidigen zu müssen.  
Sie hatte das Bedürfnis, dass diese Frau ihre Liebe akzeptierte.  
Aber Hermine spürte auch, dass sie sich nicht verstellen musste, um genau das zu erreichen ...  
Und sagte deswegen, unvermittelt in das Schweigen hinein: „Ich liebe ihn wirklich. Ehrlich ..."

Es war ihr einfach nur herausgerutscht ohne darüber nachzudenken.  
Erica sah sie an – und plötzlich mussten sie beide lachen. Sie konnten nicht anders ...

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag sahen sich Erica und Hermine wirklich und ehrlich in die Augen ... Erst jetzt wurde beiden bewusst, dass sie bisher einen direkten Blickkontakt eher vermieden hatten. Sie sahen sich an und lachten immer herzlicher ...  
Erica fragte: „Hat man es mir so sehr angemerkt?"  
Hermine nickte, bis Erica ergänzte: „Natürlich machen wir uns Sorgen ... weißt du, wie viele Frauen ihn schon haben wollten? Sein Geld und seine Macht? Gut, er hatte bisher nie wirklich Interesse an jemandem ... Aber George hat mich instruiert, dir auf den Zahn zu fühlen ... ob du ihn liebst oder nur auf sein Geld aus bist ... Er macht sich Sorgen, weißt du? Adam hat es verdient, eine Frau zu haben, die ihn wirklich mag. Er ... ist so wunderbar, einer der besten Menschen auf der Welt. George sagt immer, sein größtes Talent sei ,Freund zu sein´.

Auch wenn er es nicht zeigt, sind ihm die anderen Menschen immer wichtiger als er selber und er hat viel für George und für uns getan. Er ist immer da, wenn wir ihn brauchen ...  
Und George macht sich Sorgen um ihn ... Adam braucht jemanden, der ihn liebt, weißt du? Aber ich denke, ich habe ein gutes Gefühl, was euch beide betrifft ..."  
Hermine lächelte und hatte das Gefühl, lange kein so schönes Kompliment mehr bekommen zu haben.  
Und sie spürte, dass sie eine neue Freundin, eine Freundin fürs Leben gefunden hatte.

Währenddessen saßen Draco – Adam Young – und George im Wohnzimmer, redeten, sprachen ...

Selbstverständlich wechselte ihr Thema auf Hermine, sobald die Frauen das Zimmer verlassen hatten.  
George hob die Augenbrauen und fragte sogleich – sein Tonfall klang noch wie vor Gericht: „Du liebst sie?"  
Draco nickte.  
George behielt den Tonfall bei. „Sie dich auch?", und sein Freund begann über dieses Kreuzverhör zu lachen.  
„Machst du dir Sorgen? Nein, das brauchst du nicht. Ich denke – ich bin mir mittlerweile sicher – dass Hermine und ich – dass wir zusammen gehören. Sie ist in Ordnung, wirklich ... und ja, ich denke, sie liebt mich. Sie ist wunderbar ... in jeder Beziehung." – „Adam, missversteh mich nicht ... du hattest seit ich dich kenne, und das sind mehr als zehn Jahre, keine wirklich feste Beziehung. Warum nicht? Und warum jetzt ausgerechnet sie?"

Zuerst zog Draco kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen wegen der direkten Frage. – Aber George kannte ihn lange genug, und wenn jemand ihm diese Frage stellen durfte, dann er.  
Und so ließ er sich die Worte durch den Kopf gehen und lachte dann.  
„Warum ausgerechnet sie? Vielleicht weil ich ausgerechnet auf sie gewartet habe. Weil keine andere so wundervoll, intelligent, witzig und mutig ist wie sie. Weil alle anderen – wie ich ja durchaus zugebe – wirklich oft mehr an meinem Geld interessiert waren als an mir. Hermine ist anders, glaub mir."  
Mit einem Lachen fügte er in einem bewusst ironisch-schnoddrigem Tonfall hinzu - wissend, dass sein Freund den Witz verstehen und spätestens im Laufe des Abends aufgreifen würde: „Hey, sie wählt demokratisch. Denkst du, sie nimmt mich wegen meines Geldes oder was?" Nun lachte auch George.

„Sei mir nicht böse, ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen ... wir haben schon gedacht, du würdest dich verfangen im ewigen Traum von der Schönen, wegen der du damals auf das Motorrad gestiegen bist. Ich bin froh, wenn du darüber hinweg bist und endlich anfängst, richtig zu leben. Es wird Zeit, dass du eine Familie bekommst."  
Draco bemühte sich um einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck und ein eher kaltes Lächeln. „Darüber hinweg?" – „He, Adam, nimm es nicht böse. Ich erinnere mich nur ... das Mädchen, dem du damals imponieren wolltest ... du hast es doch erzählt ..."  
Draco lachte nun wirklich und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Natürlich habe ich dir davon erzählt. Und ich bin nicht darüber hinweggekommen." George zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, bis Draco den Satz ergänzte.

„Hermine _ist_ das Mädchen, dem ich damals imponieren wollte ..."

Sekunden hielt sich ein ungläubiges Staunen in Georges Gesicht und ein leichtes schlechtes Gewissen in Dracos ob dieser Beichte, dann lachten beide gleichzeitig los.  
„Nein ... _Hermine ist_ ..."  
Draco nickte. „Wir haben uns im Verlag wiedergetroffen. Es hat dann noch ein bisschen gedauert, bis wir uns ausgesprochen haben, aber ja, Hermine ist die Frau, die ich damals geliebt habe und die ich heute liebe ... Es scheint einfach doch so etwas zu geben wie ,ewige´ oder ,wahre´ Liebe ... wir gehören einfach zusammen, verstehst du?"  
George nickte mit einem Augenzwinkern ... „Und mir davon nichts zu erzählen ... aber ... es freut mich."

Dann wechselte George erneut wieder in den Tonfall des Kreuzverhörs. „Und sie kommt zurecht mit deiner Behinderung? Es klappt?" – „Bis jetzt ja – Hermine ist wirklich wunderbar, glaub mir. Sie ist die Frau, auf die ich gewartet habe ... in jeder Beziehung. Sie nimmt die Tatsachen als… selbstverständlich, sie scheint oft völlig unbewusst zu wissen, worauf es ankommt. Bis jetzt hat es einfach gut funktioniert ..."  
George sah Draco kurz in die Augen, bevor er den Blick auf seinen Schoß senkte und leise fortfuhr. „Adam, ich weiß, dass du damals ... sehr, sehr oft mit Erica zusammengesessen hast. Ich weiß, dass es am Anfang oft schwer war für sie, und ich weiß, wie viel ich dir verdanke ... Ich denke nicht, dass wir es ohne dich so gut geschafft hätten, eine funktionierende Partnerschaft aufzubauen.  
Du hast viele Probleme zwischen uns zu klären geholfen, und oft ist es ihr damals leichter gefallen, mit dir über meinen Rollstuhl, über meine Behinderung zu reden als mit mir selber. Aus Rücksicht, aus Mitleid, egal, was es damals war, aber ... ich weiß durchaus, wie oft ihr damals die Nächte durchdiskutiert habt über mich.  
Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass - wenn ihr zwei euch wirklich liebt - Hermine dann ebenso zur Familie gehört wie du.  
Ich möchte, dass sie weiß, dass sie immer kommen kann, egal was ist, auch einfach nur so ... zum Reden, zum Helfen, was auch immer. Du warst immer mein bester Freund und mein Bruderersatz, und ich möchte, dass auch Hermine weiß, dass wir immer für sie da sind, wenn sie etwas braucht.  
Wenn es gut funktioniert, bin ich glücklich. Aber wenn einer von euch oder wenn ihr beide uns braucht, dann sind wir für euch da, Erica und ich."

Draco nickte und fuhr langsam Richtung Küche. „Danke!"  
Dann lachte er und boxte im Vorbeikommen seinem Freund in die Seite: „Aber das weiß ich auch so. Lass uns schauen, was Leon macht und ob die zwei mit dem Essen fertig sind."

Der Rest des Abends verlief in einer entspannten Stimmung ...

Die beiden Frauen spürten, dass auch die Männer die Zeit zu einer Aussprache genutzt hatten, und Hermine war damit in die Familie aufgenommen.  
Das Essen verlief in ausgelassener Stimmung; das Gespräch wechselte zwischen ruhigen und interessanten Themen, von den Verlagen und Georges Verhandlungen, von Leon und Frank. Später kam es zu lebhaften Diskussionen.

Lachend berichteten Hermine und Draco nun auch Erica, wie lange sie sich schon kannten und zwischen den Frauen entspann sich eine Diskussion über die Darstellung von ewiger Liebe in Hollywoodfilmen. Leon bestand darauf, dass sein Pate ihn zu Bett bringen möge, und Draco unterwarf sich lachend der Diktatur.  
Auch über Politik wurde diskutiert, und natürlich nahm George die Bemerkung seines Freundes über die demokratische Grundeinstellung Hermines zu Anlass für einige Frotzeleien.  
Es war ein gelungener Abend, bis sich die Beteiligten gegen drei Uhr früh in die Betten zurückzogen.

„Draco?" – „Mh?" Ihr Freund war bereits halb eingeschlafen.  
„Draco ... heute ... als du mit Leon gespielt hast ... wie wichtig ist es dir eigentlich?" – „Was?" Ein halblautes Schnauben signalisierte, dass der Mann neben ihr wieder wacher geworden war. Sie zögerte. „Naja ... die Kinderfrage ... möchtest du welche?" Draco lachte und zog sie sanft zu sich hinüber. „Weißt du was? Der Gedanke ist mir heute auch irgendwie gekommen ... Was meinst du?" Hermine lachte. „Ja, ich denke, das wäre eine gute Idee ..."  
Draco brummte und ließ seine Hand an Hermines Rücken hinuntergleiten. „Dann ist doch alles klar ... Herm, ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht bei mir ein wenig schwieriger werden kann als sonst ... Wenn wir ein bisschen Zeit brauchen ... ist das schlimm für dich?"  
Hermine lächelte und murmelte etwas von „Anfangen zu üben", als sie spürte, dass Draco zögerte und noch weiter reden wollte.  
„Ich ... weißt du, … aber ich denke, wir unterhalten uns morgen noch einmal genauer darüber ... ich meine ... verstehe mich nicht falsch, ich will Kinder, ich will Kinder von dir, mein Schatz, ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Es wäre alles für mich ...  
Aber bevor wir anfangen, sollten wir noch ... ein bisschen genauer darüber reden. Hermine, ich bin meine gesamte Kindheit von Leuten betreut worden, die nicht meine Eltern waren ... Mein Vater hat mich immer durch Dritte erziehen lassen, und meine Mutter hat immer und in jeder Beziehung das gemacht, was mein Vater von ihr verlangt hat. Sie konnte gar nicht anders ...  
Meine erste wirkliche Bezugsperson war Severus Snape. Ich möchte nicht, dass es meinen Kindern genauso ergeht ... Ich meine, du bist erfolgreich in deinem Beruf, ich bin erfolgreich, und wir müssen einen Weg finden, wie wir die Kinder betreuen, wenn wir beide arbeiten und sie trotzdem unsere Kinder bleiben, verstehst du? Ich denke, wir finden einen Weg, aber wir sollten vorher darüber reden ..." Hermine nickte im Dunkeln und rückte noch näher zu ihrem Mann. „Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden, denkst du nicht?"

Draco lachte, und seine Hand rutschte noch tiefer, als er antwortete: „Was hast Du eben zum Thema Üben gesagt?"

_

* * *

Wollt Ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht?  
__Schreibt es mir!_


	19. Kapitel 18: I´m still standing

_Sodele, nun geht es also weiter ..._

_Vielen Dank wie immer Callista Evans für´s Betalesen!_

_Vielen lieben Dank auch allen, die mir ein Review hinterlassen und meine Story auf ihre Favs setzen! Ihr seid die Besten!_

_Den anonymen Reviewschreibern auf diesem Weg – statt einer Mail – ganz herzlichen Dank!_

* * *

**I´m still standing – Elton John **

Zwei Tage nachdem Hermine ihre Wohnung endgültig aufgelöst hatte und bei Draco eingezogen war, hatte sie auch die Adressänderungen verschickt ...  
Wieder drei Tage später läutete das Telefon.

„Young", meldete Draco sich. Ein kurzes Zögern am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Potter ... ich suche eine Hermine Granger."  
Dracos Augen glitzerten gefährlich, als er seiner Freundin den Hörer reichte, und ein unergründliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Es ist für dich ..."

Harry war überrascht. Er freute sich, dass Hermine wieder einen Freund hatte und wollte alles wissen.  
Hermine erzählte die Standardversion:  
Ihr Chef, erfolgreich, ein Muggel, nett, gebildet, intelligent, reich ...  
Harry gratulierte ihr, sie redeten lange. Hermine schwärmte, erzählte, gestand, dass sie endlich glücklich war.  
Und sie erzählte die Geschichte über den Motorradunfall ...

Harry und Hermine telefonierten in der darauf folgenden Zeit wie immer alle paar Wochen; unregelmäßig, aber treu.

Durch Harrys aktuellen Auftrag war es ihnen allerdings zunächst nicht möglich, sich zu treffen; doch auch Hermine drängte nicht, was ein Treffen anbelangte. Noch wusste sie nicht, ob Draco dazu bereit war.  
Bis fast ein halbes Jahr vergangen war ..  
Da sie mittlerweile langsam begannen, einen festen Termin für die Hochzeit zu suchen, konnte Hermine nicht mehr anders – sie lud ihren alten Schulfreund ein, ihren zukünftigen Ehemann kennen zu lernen.  
Nach dem Auflegen zögerte sie kurz und schloss die Augen.  
„Und? Was hast du mit Potter besprochen?" – „Du hast doch gehört, was ich gesagt habe. Er will vorbei kommen ...".

Draco zuckte die Schultern. „Früher oder später war das zu erwarten ... und jetzt?" – „Wir können es ihm einfach sagen ..." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein ... nicht Potter. Wir lassen es darauf ankommen ..." Seine Antwort kam etwas _zu_ schnell, als dass es Hermine nicht aufgefallen wäre.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an. „Du weißt aber, dass du ihm vertrauen kannst. Er wird uns nicht verraten, nicht Harry. Niemals!"  
„Weißt du, es ist ... schwierig. Ich mache mir ja nicht nur Sorgen wegen meines Vaters. Ich meine, außer dir, Albus, Poppy und Dobby natürlich hatte ich nie wieder Kontakt zur magischen Welt. Wer mich hier und jetzt kennt, kennt mich nur im Rollstuhl.  
Hermine, ich ... ich war nie dem Problem ausgesetzt, was passieren würde, wenn ich jemandem begegne, der mich noch gekannt hat, als ich gesund war. Ich habe nie die Frage beantworten müssen: „Was ist Ihnen denn passiert?"  
Harry und ich haben Quidditch gegeneinander gespielt, waren beide Mannschaftskapitän, waren beide Sucher ... Ich habe keine Lust, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ... wenn er sieht ... was aus mit geworden ist." Er stockte.

Hermine sah ihm in die Augen. Sie verstand ihn, doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm helfen könnte ...  
Sie beugte sich vor, um den Mann zu küssen, den sie so sehr liebte ...  
Draco hielt sie fest, hielt sich fest wie ein Ertrinkender.

Der Tag von Harrys Ankunft in New York war gekommen – und wie es früher so oft gewesen war, wartete Harry nicht den verabredeten Termin am Abend ab, sondern suchte Hermine gleich nach seiner Ankunft im Verlag auf.

Hermine und Jenny blickten auf, als sich die Tür öffnete und der dunkelhaarige, große junge Mann in ihr Büro kam. Stürmisch begrüßten sich die beiden Schulfreunde – Aber ein leises Lächeln umspielte Hermines Lippen, als Harry Jenny herzlich die Hand drückte und diese mit gesenktem Blick und einem gemurmelten „Ich habe gleich einen Termin" den Raum verließ. Jenny mochte Harry, mochte ihn sogar sehr, das hatte Hermine schon bei seinen letzten Besuchen gemerkt.  
Harry hielt Hermine kurz auf eine Armeslänge Abstand, sah ihr tief in die Augen: „Du siehst gut aus. Doch, ich denke, du bist glücklich ..." Er lachte.  
Sie begannen zu reden, zu erzählen, beide lachend. Sie redeten durcheinander wie in alten Zeiten. Harry lehnte sich halb gegen Hermines Schreibtisch, zog kurz die Augenbrauen zusammen und griff nach dem Foto, das neben ihrem Bildschirm stand.

„Es freut mich, nachher endlich den Mann kennen zulernen, der dich vor der ewigen Einsamkeit bewahrt hat ..." Hermine lachte und schüttelte den Kopf, als Harry fortfuhr: „Oder vor der ewigen Trauer um Draco Malfoy."  
Hermine wandte sich ab, wollte sich nicht verraten ...  
Harry deutete das falsch: „Herm, es ist doch gut, wenn du endlich über ihn hinweg bist. Aber", er zog die Augenbrauen hoch „ irgendwie stehst du immer auf den gleichen Typ Mann." Hermine lächelte: „Warum?" Harry stellte das Photo zurück, nickte mit dem Kopf. „Weil ich mir Malfoy genauso vorstellen würde, wenn er überlebt hätte und in unserem Alter wäre ..."

Eine schneidende Stimme kam von der Tür.  
„Aber Draco Malfoy ist tot, seit über 10 Jahren, Potter. Er ist _tot ..._" Das letzte Wort klang nach einer Warnung ...  
Durch Zufall hatte Draco die offene Tür des Büros gesehen und die letzte Hälfte des Gesprächs mitgehört.  
Schwarze Jeans, hellblaues, halbaufgeknöpftes Hemd, locker und attraktiv wie immer, stand Harry Potter am Schreibtisch und lachte, er lachte gemeinsam mit Hermine ...

Draco Malfoy konnte nicht anders.  
Mit einem Schlag kam er sich mehr als ... spießig vor.  
Unattraktiv.

Das fröhliche Lachen seiner Freundin klang in seinen Ohren ...  
Er konnte nicht anders, er musste diese vertraute Szene unterbrechen.

„Draco Malfoy ist tot ..."

Die beiden ehemaligen Rivalen musterten sich quer durchs Zimmer.  
Auch wenn die Eifersucht, die Gefühle in ihm tobten – trotzdem vermittelte der junge Mann im Rollstuhl Arroganz, eine gewisse Distanz und Überlegenheit.

Erkennen war in Harry Potters Augen zu sehen, dann Misstrauen ... und schließlich, nach einigen Sekunden, Verstehen. Man las in seinem Gesicht, wie er das, was er hier sah, mit den Dingen, die Hermine ihm erzählt hatte zusammenfügte... und er verstand.

Draco las in seinem Mienenspiel ...  
Kurz, Bruchteile einer Sekunde nur, blitzten eine Mischung aus Wut, Trotz und Scham in seinen Augen, als er beobachtete, wie Harry ihn musterte, und dessen Augen auch am Rollstuhl hängen blieben, an der Decke, die über seinen reglosen Beinen lag ...  
Sekunden später schon war alles vorbei.

Ein Lächeln umspielte Harrys Lippen. Er hob seine Kaffeetasse so als wolle er damit anstoßen und lächelte. „Ja, das ist er wohl. Draco Malfoy ist vor über 10 Jahren gestorben, im letzten großen Krieg gegen Voldemort."

Draco rollte in die Mitte des Zimmers, sie schüttelten sich die Hand, Harry erfreut, Draco jedoch lächelte zurück mit einem Lächeln, das nicht die Augen erreichte ...

* * *

Abends war Harry wie verabredet zum Essen gekommen.

Sie saßen bei Tisch, Harry erzählte von seiner Arbeit. Berichtete über den letzten Einsatz, über die weiteren Pläne. Hermine fragte interessiert nach. Draco legte den Kopf schief, hörte zu und beteiligte sich nicht an dem Gespräch – er zog es vor, sich zurückzuhalten.

... bis Harry auf Lucius Malfoy zu sprechen kam. Dass Dumbledore noch immer versuchte, ihn als Kriegsverbrecher, als Kriegsgewinnler zu überführen.

Keine Regung war in Dracos Gesicht zu sehen, als der Name seines Vaters genannt wurde.  
Keine.  
Nur ein leises Zucken in seinen Augen.

Aber Harrys scharfe Augen hatten es doch bemerkt.  
Er lächelte.  
Wenige Sekunden sagte niemand etwas.  
Harry erhob sein Weinglas kurz in Richtung Malfoy, nickte und trank einen Schluck. Draco erwiderte den Gruß, prostete Harry Potter ebenfalls zu, ohne zu lächeln.

Hermine legte ihre rechte Hand über die linke ihres Gefährten.  
In die Stille hinein fuhr Harry fort, im gleichen Tonfall wie zuvor, als hätte es diese Pause nie gegeben. „Das Ministerium geht davon aus, dass zur Verurteilung Malfoys ein einziger weiterer Zeuge des letzten Kampfes genügen würde. Der Einzige, der gegen ihn aussagt, bin ich ... und das Ministerium geht davon aus, dass ich durch die Konfrontation mit Voldemort keine sichere Aussage zu Lucius Malfoys Verhalten machen kann." Dracos Hand verkrampfte sich in Hermines.

Hermine antwortete für ihren Mann: „Aber Albus weiß Bescheid. Wenn es nur an einer Aussage hängen würde, hätte er doch ..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Dumbledore sagt, wenn das Ministerium an dem Fall arbeitet, wird Lucius sich immer wieder frei kaufen. Er ist ... deswegen eher auf einen Kampf aus. Auf einen ... echten ... tödlichen oder auch ... endgültigen Kampf. Aber er möchte nicht selber gegen ihn antreten, und mich will er für andere Aufgaben schützen ... Albus würde in dieser Beziehung, wenn es um Lucius Malfoy geht, nie einen Handel eingehen, dessen Ausgang er selber anzweifelt ... "_  
_Draco hatte Harry fest in die Augen geblickt. Nun wandte er sich ab, wendete den Rollstuhl und ließ seinen Blick durch die Glastür in den riesigen, dunklen Garten schweifen ...

„Harry, dieser Mann nannte sich mein Vater und hat trotzdem versucht, mich umzubringen. Qualvoll und schmerzhaft umzubringen, nebenbei bemerkt.  
Nannte sich mein Vater und hat mich zum Krüppel gefoltert ... Damit habe ich mich abgefunden. Es ist gute elf Jahre her, das ist mehr als ein Drittel meines bisherigen Lebens. Es ist nicht mehr wichtig für mich. Ich habe keine Rachegefühle ihm gegenüber, und es sind andere Dinge, die für mich zählen. Aber wenn ich ... gegen ihn in irgendeiner Form aussagen würde oder antreten würde ... er würde jetzt nicht nur mich verfolgen, er würde auch meine Frau töten wollen ... Zumal", er lächelte Hermine kurz zu, „ich ja den Fehler begehe, zu allem Überfluss ein _Schlammblut_ heiraten zu wollen ..."

Er wendete den Rollstuhl zurück an den Tisch, fixierte Harry mit glasklaren grauen Augen „Und er würde unser ungeborenes Kind töten. Ich bin mir sehr, sehr sicher, dass er es nicht tolerieren würde, dass die _Reinheit seines Blutes_ durch mein Kind verwässert wird ..."

Harrys Augen sprangen zwischen Hermine und Draco hin- und her.

„Oh! ... Wann ...?" – Hermine lächelte. „In der elften Woche." – „Und ich werde dieses Kind schützen, mit allem was ich habe, allem was ich kann, allem, was ich besitze, mit meinem eigenen Leben!", ergänzte Draco, den Blick immer noch fest auf Harry gerichtet.

„Und wenn mein eigener Vater damals seinen einzigen Sohn töten wollte, werde ich mein Kind beschützen, wo ich nur kann. Ich möchte ... ich würde so gerne ein _guter _Vater sein ..."

Harry nickte. Er verstand.  
Sie wechselten das Thema ...

_

* * *

Wollt Ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht? Schreibt es mir!_


	20. Kapitel 19: Summer of ´69

_Hi!_

_Also auf zum nächsten Kapitel :D ... ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch!_

_Vielen Dankfür Eure liebe Reviews! Ihr seid wunderbar!_

_Und natürlich danke ich wie immer meiner Betaleserin Callista Evans!_

* * *

**Summer of ´69 – Brian Adams **

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Draco das Gefühl, kein Auge zugetan und nicht eine Minute geschlafen zu haben.

Er saß in der Morgenbesprechung, und es geschah, was ihm seit Jahren – eigentlich seit seinem Studium – nicht mehr passiert war: er kämpfte gegen den Schlaf. Er zuckte auf, spürte, dass er schon Sekunden lang weggedämmert sein musste ...

Er erinnerte sich deutlich an die Träume der vergangenen Nacht.  
War das ein Widerspruch?  
Wachgelegen und doch geträumt ...?

Lange, lange schon hatte er diese Träume nicht mehr gehabt ... seit seinem Studium, seit dem Zeitpunkt, da er glaubte, das Unrecht durch seinen Vater psychisch verarbeitet zu haben.

Doch nun waren sie wieder da ...

Er sagte sämtliche Termine für den heutigen Tag ab, und rief Hermine kurz an, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass er einen Termin in einem der anderen Verlage habe.

Und er begann das zu tun, was er immer tat: er ließ seinem geliebten Mercedes freien Lauf ... Ziellos gab er Gas und raste den Highway entlang.

Harry Potter.  
Hogwarts.  
Quidditch ...

Er hatte von Quidditch geträumt ... er war über das Spielfeld gerast, abwärts, mit ausgestreckter Hand, Seite an Seite mit Potter, um Millimeter, um Sekunden kämpfend ...

Slytherin gegen Gryffindor ...  
Nimbus 2001 gegen Feuerblitz ...  
Besen gegen Besen ...  
Malfoy gegen Potter ...

Sport, keine Ideologie ... nun ja, oder doch? Ein bisschen schon ... er lachte kurz auf. Natürlich hatte es sich miteinander vermischt, natürlich hatte er es dem Aufschneider und Muggelfreund Potter auch mal gehörig zeigen wollen. Und wo ging das besser als auf dem Spielfeld?

Quidditch.

Er hatte sich gewünscht, Profispieler zu werden ... Er hätte seine Karriere als Todesser aufgegeben für das Quidditchspiel. Zum Donnerwetter – er war damals ein Jugendlicher ... ein Kind.

Wenn er damals, als er ehrgeizig trainierte, nur um Potter und Krum in die Pfanne zu hauen, geahnt hätte, dass er nun hier sitzen würde ...  
Wieder gab er Gas ...

Er lachte selber.  
Damals ... damals hatte er daran geglaubt.  
Damals war all das seine Welt.

Ein Schnatz, Sucher, Besen, grün, rot, gold, Tore, Punkte, Verlage, Geld, Gewinn ... Besen ...  
alles verschwamm miteinander ...

Was wohl aus seinen Mitspielern von damals geworden war ...  
Was wohl aus seinen Mitschülern geworden war ...

Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise ...  
Kurz nur weilten seine Gedanken bei der kleinen dicken Pansy, die sein Vater ob ihres reinen Blutes für ihn zur Frau vorgesehen hatte und die ungefähr soviel Reiz auf ihn ausgeübt hatte wie ein Flubberwurm.  
Mittlerweile war Pansy mit Neville Longbottom verheiratet und hatte schon drei Kinder, das hatte Albus einmal mehr beiläufig erzählt.

Was war von damals übrig geblieben?  
Was war überhaupt übrig geblieben?

Wenig.  
Nichts ...

Grab, Goyle, Pansy und Slytherin ...

Nichts von alledem bedeutete ihm etwas – und das wäre auch nicht anders, wenn er noch Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt gehabt hätte –

Und doch ...

Es war damals alles so _einfach_ gewesen ...  
Es gab keine Probleme, seine Welt war einfach, unterteilt in gut und schlecht, böse und gut, reich und arm, Muggel und Zauberer ...

Verdammt!

Er gab noch mehr Gas, jagte sein Auto, schnell, so schnell wie noch nie. Er kostete den letzten Millimeter, drückte das Gas durch ...

Auch damals hatte Hermine zu seiner Welt gehört …

Hermine Granger, das Schlammblut, die Streberin, Potters Freundin …

Potter.

Jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen geschlossen hatte, jedes Mal seit gestern Abend sah er Potters Gesicht vor sich.  
Potter, der mit Hermine lachte wie in alten Zeiten,  
Potter, als er seinen ehemaligen Feind erkannte,  
Potter, als sein Blick auf seinen Rollstuhl fiel,  
Potter, mit dem er sich doch eigentlich den Rest des Abends gut verstanden hatte …

Eigentlich war Potter gar nicht so verkehrt.

Draco musste lachen, als ihm einfiel, dass er Harry schon einmal um seine Freundschaft gebeten hatte, noch vor ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Schultag – doch mit ganz anderen Motiven, mit anderen Vorstellungen ... mit den Vorstellungen seines Vaters.

Seltsam, nie hätte er gedacht, dass durch den Wandel seines Verhältnisses zu Hermine, sich auch das Verhältnis zu Harry Potter ändern würde ...

Nein: eigentlich hatte sich gestern Abend sein Leben verändert ...  
Zum zweiten Mal hatte Hermine Granger zusammen mit Harry Potter sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt ...  
Das erste Mal war mehr als zehn Jahre her ...  
Und heute?

Damals hatte er erst über Hermine gespottet.  
Und dann ... genau das getan, was sie gedacht und gewünscht hatte.

Heute ...

Wenn er heute wieder das tun würde, was sein Bauch ihm sagte?

Was war es? Was wünschte er sich seit gestern?

Er kämpfte den aufkeimenden Gedanken an eine Rache an Lucius nieder –  
Dies geschah nicht zum ersten Mal seit gestern Abend,  
seit seinem Gespräch mit Harry,  
seit Hermines Gespräch mit Harry ... seit dem Blick in Harrys Augen, als er ihn erkannte ...

Seine Gedanken kehrten zurück nach Hogwarts ...  
Das war sicherer, viel sicherer, als Gedanken an seinen Vater.

Er hatte sich in der Schule nie besonders angestrengt – Einerseits hatten seine Leistungen auch ohne besondere Mühe für ein recht gutes Ergebnis genügt. Andererseits hatte er stets die ruhige Gewissheit, dass sich niemand so sehr gegen seinen Vater auflehnen würde, einen Draco Malfoy durch eine Prüfung fallen zu lassen ...

Niemand hätte sich gegen Lucius Malfoy aufgelehnt ...

Niemand.

Auch er selber, sein Sohn, wagte dies nicht, sogar nicht, um sein einziges und sein höchstes Ziel zu erreichen – Quidditch zu spielen, statt als aufgeblasenes Mitglied der höheren Zauberergesellschaft Lord Voldemort zu folgen ...

Er wäre sicher dazu zu feige gewesen.

Wenn nicht ...

Wenn nicht alles ganz anders gekommen wäre.  
Wenn nicht … Hermine gewesen wäre, damals noch ein kleines Mädchen, so schien es ihm heute ... ein Mädchen, das er noch nicht einmal gut leiden konnte, und das gekommen war, sein Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen.

Er war sich sicher, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte ...  
Und doch vermisste er gerade ... sein Leben. Seine Jugend. Quidditch ...

Die Verlage, das Geld und der Erfolg waren ein mehr als schlechter Ersatz für all das ...

Doch wenn er damals anders gehandelt hätte, wo wäre er jetzt?  
Wäre er Profi-Sucher?

Oder wäre er nicht vielmehr etwas ganz anderes? Wenn er ehrlich war, wäre er niemals Quidditch Spieler geworden.  
Wenn Voldemort gesiegt hätte – was ja ohne seine Eingreifen gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich gewesen wäre – wäre er ein Abbild seines Vaters geworden.  
Wenn aber Harry Sieger geblieben wäre, dann ... würde er wahrscheinlich seit mehr als zehn Jahren in Askaban sitzen.

Beides keine wirklichen Alternativen ...

Er hatte sich gegen Lucius Malfoy aufgelehnt ... er war nicht zu feige gewesen.

Aber nicht, um Quidditch zu spielen.  
Er würde nie wieder Quidditch spielen, er würde nie wieder auf einem Besen sitzen ...

Hermine hatte nie nachgefragt, und er hatte nie mit ihr darüber geredet – aber unter seinem Bett ruhte ein Koffer, in dem sich noch eine slytheringrüne Quidditchrobe, ein ebensolcher Festumhang und sein Zauberstab befanden.

Er zögerte kurz, dann griff er nach dem Hörer seines Autotelefons. Normalerweise hätte er nun George angerufen ... Aber fast ohne es selber zu wollen, wählte er die Nummer, die er gestern Abend eingespeichert hatte. Er lud Harry ein, bevor er New York wieder verlassen würde, auch noch den heutigen Abend bei ihnen zu verbringen und erst morgen zu fahren. Harry war überrascht, aber er sagte erfreut zu ...

Draco war sich sicher.  
Er wollte die Zeit, er wollte sein Leben von damals nicht wiederhaben ...

Er war froh, dass Hermine damals zu ihm gekommen und mit ihm gesprochen hatte – und ihm etwas von Liebe erzählt hatte ...

Damals hatte er gar nicht gewusst, was Liebe wirklich bedeutet.

Heute, heute wusste er es ...

Und Hermine?  
Hermine wusste es schon lange ...

Er beendete das Telefongespräch mit einem Tastendruck und machte sich wieder auf den Weg Richtung Stadtinneres, in den Verlag.

Er freute sich auf heute Abend.

_

* * *

Wollt Ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht?  
__Ja?_

_Vielleicht kann ich ja ein paar Schwarzleser dazu animieren, ein Review zu schreiben: Schafft Ihr es, mit dem nächsten Kapitel die 150 Reviews zu knacken? Dann gibt es Mitte der Woche ein Extrachap!_


	21. Kapitel 20: Lass uns leben

_Auch wenn es nicht ganz 150 geworden sind – ich habe mich so sehr über Eure Reviews gefreut, und darüber, dass auch „Neue" hinzugekommen sind, dass es jetzt heute das nächste Kapitel gibt! Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch!_

_(Achtung Insider: auch wenn Kira es nicht vermissen würde ...)_

_Wie immer danke ich besonders meiner Beta Callista Evans!_

_Die Antworten auf Eure Reviews und Mails kommen heute und morgen noch!_

* * *

**Lass´ uns leben – Marius Müller - Westernhagen**

Draco und Hermine kochten wie jeden Abend.

Hermine hatte auf dem Nachhauseweg eingekauft, die Speisen ausgebreitet und eine Flasche Wein geöffnet – trockenen, schweren Rotwein, so dass sie gleich beginnen konnten, als ihr Freund nach Hause kam.

Hermine bereitete die Salatsauce vor und schnitt konzentriert Zwiebel.  
Eher beiläufig begann sie zu erzählen. „Ginny hat eine Eule geschickt. Es geht ihr gut."  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Trotzdem gehört das zu den Dingen, die ich nicht begreifen kann. Eine normale, halbwegs gutaussehende Frau, die mit Severus zusammenleben will".

„Sie hat mich zur Taufe des Kleinen eingeladen ..." Hermine sah ihn an. „Ich soll meinen Freund mitbringen."  
Kurzes Schweigen.  
„Hast du schon geantwortet?"  
Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Nein, noch nicht - nicht, ohne mit dir zu reden. Ich dachte aber, ich kann mich ja notfalls darauf berufen, dass Muggel nicht nach Hogwarts dürfen. Und ich kann auf die vielen Treppen hinweisen. Ginny wird zwar enttäuscht sein, sie ist doch neugierig auf meinen ,Neuen´ ... Au!" Sie hatte sich nicht auf die Zwiebeln konzentriert, und machte eine Pause, weil sie sich in den Daumen geschnitten hatte.  
„Außerdem hat sie mich gefragt, ob wir nicht die Paten sein wollen."

Nach einer kurzen Pause erwiderte Draco: „Ohne mich zu kennen?" – „Mhm. Sie wollten gerne ein Paar haben ... und sie wollen mich und scheinen auf meinen Geschmack zu vertrauen."

Dracos ganze Konzentration galt dem Wickeln der Rouladen. „Harry kommt auch zur Taufe?" - „Ja, natürlich ..." – „Hat er dich noch einmal auf Albus und meinen Vater angesprochen?" Seine Stimme klang so beiläufig, als sei es die unwichtigste Nebensache der Welt.  
„Nein, nicht mehr. Er scheint deine Einstellung voll und ganz zu akzeptieren."  
Nie wurde eine Roulade mit so viel Konzentration in den Kochtopf versenkt wie diese.

Minuten später. „Es lässt dich nicht mehr los, seit Harry da war. Ich weiß es, du träumst davon." Draco sah auf und musste lachen: „Habe ich mal wieder im Schlaf geredet?" Hermine nickte.  
„Aber was fühlst du wirklich? Was planst du?" – „Herm, ich kann dich und das Baby nicht gefährden. Ihr seid mir zu kostbar." – „Du sollst uns ja auch nicht gefährden. Und du sollst vor allem auch nicht dich selber gefährden. Ich lege nämlich Wert darauf, dass unser Kind mit seinem Vater aufwachsen kann." Draco nickte: „Dann ist doch alles klar, oder?"

Sie wechselten das Thema, redeten über Belanglosigkeiten.

Erst abends, im Bett und im Dunklen begann Hermine noch einmal. „Aber ich habe Angst, dass du dich nicht gut fühlst bei der momentanen Lösung. Als wir uns wieder getroffen haben, hattest du mit dem Thema abgeschlossen. Mit deiner Vergangenheit. Aber jetzt ... durch unsere Beziehung hast du wieder mehr Kontakt zur magischen Welt, als du jemals wolltest."  
Draco schwieg, als Hermine fortfuhr, aber sie spürte, wie er sich innerlich anspannte. „Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass doch noch eine offene Rechnung zu begleichen ist, mh? Ich meine, mir ist wichtig, dass du dich wohl fühlst, egal wie. Ich habe auch keine Probleme damit, alleine nach Hogwarts zu fahren und dich weiter von allen zu separieren. Aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, als ob dir diese Vorstellung so gut gefällt."

„Hermine ..." nach einer langen Pause, in der seine Frau bereits dachte, er sei eingeschlafen, begann Draco doch noch zu sprechen. „Spätestens in elf Jahren werde ich mich diesem Problem doch stellen müssen. Oder denkst du etwa, unser Kind – Nachwuchs von Granger und Malfoy – wird eine Squib? Selbst wenn ich mir das mittlerweile sogar selber wünschen würde, ich kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Malfoys sind seit Hunderten von Jahren Slytherins, und du bist die beste und intelligenteste Hexe seit langer, langer Zeit ... Was sollen wir tun? Unser Kind anlügen, und hoffen, dass kein Brief kommt an seinem elften Geburtstag? Würdest du das für fair erachten? Und: Seit Harry Bescheid weiß, fühle ich mich ... wohler. Ich weiß nicht, warum. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich, glaube ich, gar nicht realisiert, wie sehr die Zaubererwelt mir fehlt ... Wie groß die Lüge ist, mit der ich lebe, wie weit ich doch vor mir selber geflohen bin ... Ich weiß es, seit wir zusammen leben, aber seit dem Treffen mit Potter kann ich es auch vor mir selber eingestehen."

Hermine rutschte näher an ihren Geliebten heran, suchte größtmöglichen Kontakt: „Und?"

Draco zog sie noch weiter an sich heran: „Vielleicht ... wenn es dir nichts ausmacht ... kannst du mit Severus reden? Bitte! Ich selber ... ich weiß nicht, wie ich ..." – Hermine lachte und nickte in der Dunkelheit. „Natürlich, wenn du das willst, kann ich es tun."

* * *

Am folgenden Tag flogen viele kleine Eulen durch die Welt und über den Ozean. Hermine fragte, ob sie kurz nach Hogwarts kommen könne, und noch am folgenden Abend machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Ginny.

Sie erschien gegen Abend im Kamin, als Ginny gerade das Abendessen abräumte.

Ginny fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals: „Schön, dass du da bist! Was wolltest du denn so dringend besprechen? Du machst doch den Paten für Ron junior, oder?"  
Hermine begrüßte die Freunde, lachte und wartete, bis Ginny in ihrem Redesturm Luft holen musste.

Sie nahm Platz; Severus hatte ihr mit einer kleinen Handbewegung ohne weiteren Kommentar und ohne Ginnys Begeisterung zu unterbrechen einen Sessel vor dem Kamin angeboten und ihr schweigend eine Tasse ihres Lieblingstees serviert.

„Ja - nein. Also: Natürlich mache ich den Paten, wenn ihr das gerne wollt." – „Und dein Freund? Ich meine, wir müssen ihn doch endlich irgendwann einmal kennen lernen, oder? Ich meine, du bist mittlerweile schwanger, ihr wollt heiraten, und ..."  
Severus unterbrach nun doch seine Frau, die Hermine gerade völlig an die Wand redete. „Hermine, Ginny hätte gerne euch beide als Paten. Ich denke, wir sollten vielleicht den potentiellen Paten unseres Sohnes erst einmal kennen lernen, auch wenn ich die Idee grundsätzlich gut finde. Ginny hat erzählt, dass er ein Muggel ist – gut, damit kann ich mich abfinden, und für die Taufe werde ich eine Sondergenehmigung für den Aufenthalt in Hogwarts erwirken können. Ginny hat auch sonst ein wenig ... über ihn erzählt. Aber sehr viel weiß sie auch nicht, also denke ich, dass wir ihn erst einmal kennen lernen sollten."

Endlich schaffte es Hermine, sich Gehör zu verschaffen. „Das ist ... alles sehr nett von euch.  
Aber ich muss trotzdem noch etwas dazu sagen. Vielleicht ... ist es nicht so schwierig, wie ihr denkt. Aber es ist vielleicht doch ... viel schwieriger. Er ist kein Muggel."

Sie sah ihrer Freundin in die Augen. „Kein Muggel? Aber du hast doch gesagt ..." – „Alles andere, was ich gesagt habe, stimmt auch. Es ist mein Chef, er hat den Verlag, in dem ich arbeite, aufgekauft, und ich habe mich in ihn verliebt. Aber er ist kein Muggel!"  
Severus mischte sich wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Und warum kauft er einen Muggelverlag? Warum hast du zuerst behauptet, er sei ein Muggel?" – Hermine sah nun ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer in die Augen. Er hatte sehr an seinem Patenkind gehangen, er war jahrelang davon ausgegangen, dass Draco gestorben war. Wie würde er auf die Lüge reagieren?

„Er hatte den Kontakt zu seiner Familie abgebrochen, weil er noch von den letzten Todessern gesucht wird. Deshalb lebt er unter Muggeln."

Ginny unterbrach sie. „Das klingt ja interessant. Und wann hast du erfahren, dass ihr beide Zauberer seid? Wann habt ihr beide euch als Magier erkannt?"  
Hermine holte noch einmal tief Luft, und sah ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer für Zaubertränke fest in die Augen, als sie leise fortfuhr, Ginnys Frage zu beantworten, „Ich habe ihn sofort als Magier erkannt. Sofort ... Severus! Weil ich nie, nie aufgehört hatte, ihn zu lieben. Seit meinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr."

Severus starrte sie verständnislos an. „Wen hast du geliebt?" ... Bis ein atemloses Keuchen von Ginnys Sessel kam: „Malfoy?"  
Hermine löste ihren Blick nicht von Severus, als sie nickte.  
Sekunden passierte nichts.  
Dann wurde ihr Gegenüber leichenblass. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten.

Severus Snape sprang auf, packte Hermine bei den Schultern und zischte: „Draco Malfoy ist tot. Draco ist vor über elf Jahren gestorben ..."  
Hermine kämpfte nicht gegen die schmerzhaft in ihre Schultern verkrampften Hände an, sondern redete eindringlich auf den Paten ihres Mannes ein.  
„Severus. Draco Malfoy lebt, er lebt und wünscht sich nichts mehr, als Pate deines Sohnes zu werden ..." Sekunden zögerte Severus, bis er die Bedeutung dieses Satzes begriffen hatte.

Dann ließ er die Schultern Hermines so plötzlich los, dass sie fast den Halt verlor, fuhr sich fahrig mit der Hand über das Gesicht, nur um dann Hermine beim Arm zu packen und mit sich zu ziehen.

„Ich glaube es nicht. Ich muss ... ich muss ihn sehen. Sofort!" Das letzte Wort schrie Snape, als er Hermine schon hinter sich her Richtung Kamin zog.  
Mit einem Knall landeten sie in mitten des Zimmers – Draco hatte lesend vor dem Kamin gesessen und auf Hermines Rückkehr gewartet.

Ob er damit gerechnet hatte, dass sein Pate vor ihm stehen würde ... er wusste es nicht, er hatte es nicht wissen wollen.  
Eine kurze Ewigkeit starrten sich die beiden Männer durch das Zimmer hinweg an.  
Sie musterten sich, beide um mehr als zehn Jahre älter ...  
Der in eine schwarze Robe gekleidete, ältere Mann, der Lehrer, der Pate – und der junge, blonde, in Muggelmanier gekleidete junge Mann im Rollstuhl, ihm gegenüber ...

Schwarze Augen trafen graue ...

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt ... Warum hast du nie ..." Heiser stellte Snape die Frage in den Raum hinein.  
„Ich... konnte doch nicht. Wenn Lucius irgendwie ..." Weiter kam Draco nicht. Severus Snape erstickte ihn fast in der Umarmung.

Sekunden später ließ er ihn wieder los, nun wieder wütend und schreiend.

„Du weißt, dass ich dich vermisst habe! Und du weißt, dass ich dich nicht verraten hätte! Hast du so wenig Vertrauen zu mir ...?" Draco sah ihn nur ruhig an. Sah ihm zu, wie er wütend im Zimmer auf- und abstürmte.

Sein Pate hatte sich nicht im Geringsten verändert ...  
Er ließ ihn austoben. Wartete, bis Severus Snape fertig war.  
Eine kurze Stille folgte ...  
„Severus, du weißt, wie sehr du mir gefehlt hast. Aber jeder Versuch, nach England oder nach Hogwarts zu kommen, hätte ein nicht zu verantwortendes Risiko dargestellt ..."  
Severus sah ihn an. Schwieg. Dann nickte er.

Hermine verließ den Raum, ließ die beiden Männer alleine.

Sie ging eine halbe Stunde später zu Bett und sagte nur kurz den beiden im Gespräch vertieften Männern Bescheid.  
Nachts erwachte sie, als ihr Mann zu ihr ins Bett kam.  
Als er das Licht gelöscht hatte, rutschte sie näher zu ihm.  
„Es ist alles gut. Vielen Dank, mein Schatz! Danke."  
Sie küsste ihm leicht die Schulter.  
„Er ... hat auch über meinen Vater geredet. Hat mir zugeredet, die ... Verhältnisse zu klären. Aber, dass er nichts davon hält, dass ich als Muggel lebe, war mir eigentlich von vorneherein klar ..."

„Und was hast du geantwortet?"  
"Ich habe gesagt, wir überlegen es uns ..."

Im Einschlafen murmelte Draco noch an ihr Haar gedrückt ...  
„Und die Patenschaft für seinen Sohn übernehmen wir natürlich auf jeden Fall."

* * *

_Wollt Ihr mehr davon?_

_Schreibt es mir ...!_


	22. Kapitel 21: The winner takes it all

_Hallo!_

_Vielen Dank wie immer an meine beste Betaleserin Callista Evans!  
__Und vielen Dank für Eure Reviews! Ihr seid die Besten!_  
_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel …_

_Maria_

**The Winner Takes It All - ABBA **

Nur kurz war Severus im Zimmer auf und ab geeilt und hatte seiner Wut, seinem Zorn, seiner Erleichterung freien Lauf gelassen … nun, da Hermine den Raum verlassen hatte, saßen sich die beiden Männer schweigend gegenüber.

Wie lange dieses Schweigen angehalten hatte … beide vermochten es nicht zu sagen. Sie saßen nur da und hatten das Gefühl, sich nicht satt sehen zu können, nicht genug bekommen zu können nur alleine an der Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen. Nur zusammen Schweigen … jedes Wort hätte dem Moment zerstört.

Langsam, sehr langsam entspannte sich Severus Snape, lehnte sich ruhig im Sessel zurück. Minuten später stellte er nur eine Frage.  
"Warum?"  
Draco musste über diesen direkten Anfang des Gespräches leise lachen …  
Und stellte die Gegenfrage: "Warum _was_? Warum ich geflohen bin? Was passiert ist? Warum ich mich nicht gemeldet habe …? Severus …" Er stockte. "Severus, ich bin so froh, dass du da bist …"

Wieder breitete sich eine kurze Stille aus, bevor Draco wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Aber was soll ich dir denn erzählen? Das meiste wirst du dir denken können ..." Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

Draco setzte erneut zu einem Satz an. „Severus, es ist ... vorbei, es ist Vergangenheit. Es vorbei, es ist geschehen, lass uns doch einfach nur froh sein, uns wieder getroffen zu haben ..."  
Aber sein Pate widersprach: „Natürlich bin ich froh ... aber ... du weißt, du bist dir dessen voll bewusst, dass du mich zehn Jahre lang betrogen hast? Dass du mich zehn Jahre lang hast glauben lassen, du seiest tot? Dass ich um dich getrauert habe ..."

Hilflos zuckte Draco die Schultern.  
Wie sollte er das alles nur erklären?  
„Aber du musst auch verstehen, dass ich mich nicht melden konnte ...  
Und ich denke, das meiste _muss _ich dir gar nicht erzählen, denn ich denke, du weißt bereits mehr über mich als jeder andere. Du warst während meiner gesamten Erziehung derjenige, der mich immer ein wenig … von den Machenschaften der Todesser ferngehalten hat. Der mir auch einen anderen Blickwinkel geben wollte. Nie zu deutlich, um es die anderen und vor allem meinen Vater nicht merken zu lassen, aber du hast es getan … Und ich habe verstanden."

Severus nickte.  
Wieder ließ er eine kurze Pause ins Land gehen, bevor er fragte: „Du hast also die Seiten gewechselt?"  
Draco nickte. „Und ich bin froh darüber …"  
„Aber du bist trotzdem geflohen, obwohl die gute Seite gesiegt hat …"  
Wieder breitete sich eine eher unangenehme Stille aus, bevor Severus fortfuhr …

„Du bist immer noch auf der Flucht vor Lucius!"  
Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung.  
Und bevor er eine Antwort erwarten konnte, fuhr er mit einem knappen Nicken auf Dracos Rollstuhl fort: „Hermine hatte Ginny erzählt, dass ihr Verlobter nicht laufen kann – noch lange bevor ich wusste, wer es ist. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert ... war _er_ das?" Draco schloss kurz die Augen, bevor er mit klarem Blick antwortete: „Ja, das war er."

Severus ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. „Seit zehn Jahren?" – „Seit dem großen Kampf." – „Kommst du zurecht?" – „Wie du siehst ...", antwortete Draco knapp und spürte kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen ob der harten Antwort auf die wahrscheinlich gut gemeinte Frage seines Paten.

„Es hat ein bisschen gedauert ... bis ich mich daran gewöhnt hatte. Aber es gibt ausreichend Möglichkeiten bei den Muggeln. Es gehört zu meinem Leben.  
Eine Kombination aus Crutiatus und Immobile – sicher und erprobt", fügte er mit einem ironischen Lachen hinzu.

Severus nickte, und Draco merkte, dass es eine halbe Entschuldigung war, als sein Pate hinzufügte: „Wie oft habe ich diese Kombination selber verwendet ..."  
Draco lachte ein wenig: „Severus ... wir alle haben das. Nur meist mit etwas anderem Erfolg ... Sev, vorbei ist vorbei. Es ist gut so, wie es gekommen ist, meine Entscheidung war richtig und ich bereue nichts. Und wenn ich an unsere Todesserzeiten denke, dann bist und bleibst du der Einzige, der mir Halt gegeben hat ... Mach dir keine Gedanken um etwas, was mein Vater verbrochen hat. Du warst der Einzige ... Mein gesamtes Leben lang. Halt – und Richtung." – „Aber ..." – „Kein Aber. Die richtige Richtung."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Obwohl du vor Lucius auf der Flucht bist. Immer noch ..."

„Nein. Es ist gut so ... ich habe ein gutes Leben, jetzt, hier und heute. Und dass ich damals nicht ganz verrückt geworden bin, dass ich die Chance ergriffen habe, die Hermine und Harry und Albus mir boten– das verdanke ich dir – zu dem Preis, den du jetzt siehst.  
Und ich würde es immer wieder tun. Dir zuliebe, und Hermine zuliebe.  
Und natürlich auch ein bisschen um Harry und die Welt zu retten."  
Er lachte leise .. „Du warst immer mein Vater, nicht Lucius Malfoy ..."

_  
_Draco dachte kurz nach, dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf, bevor er fortfuhr. „Ja, doch, kurz habe ich mit mir selber gehadert … ob ich wirklich das Richtige gemacht habe. Ich habe auf der sogenannten_ guten Seite_ gestanden, ja.  
Aber spätestens seit Hermine bei mir ist, bin ich mir wirklich, wirklich sicher …"

Severus lachte ... „Wenn du wüsstest, wie oft selbst ich noch immer zweifle ..." Draco sah ihn überrascht an. „Wieso?" – „Gut, ja, ich habe immer gewusst, auf welcher Seite ich stehe. Aber ... du wirst zugeben müssen, dass meine Methoden gelegentlich mehr als zweifelhaft waren ..."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, widersprach: „Du hast das getan, was mit Albus besprochen war ... einer musste es tun. Und du ... du warst der Einzige ..."

Severus unterbrach ihn: „Der mutig genug war, die Drecksarbeit zu machen? Der mutig genug war, dem dunklen Lord zu folgen und auf seinen Geheiß Leute zu töten und zu foltern ... _unter anderem_ mit der Kombination Crutiatus und Immobile?"

Wieder schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Hör auf damit! Es bringt nichts, sich nach mehr als zehn Jahren darüber Gedanken zu machen. Du änderst nichts damit. Abgesehen davon, um wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen: obwohl du derjenige warst, der die Drecksarbeit gemacht hat, warst du mehr Mensch als alle anderen Todesser zusammen. Das hat mir den Verstand und das Leben gerettet. Und dafür bin ich dir dankbar. Noch etwas: auch diese Arbeit war sehr wichtig. Diese Arbeit muss gemacht werden im Krieg – ob man will oder nicht, es ist nötig. Es gibt keinen Krieg, der ohne Opfer auskommt. Ohne dich hätte der Krieg nie gewonnen werden können."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Würdest du das als wirklich gewonnenen Krieg bezeichnen? Lucius Malfoy ist frei ... und er ist mittlerweile reicher und einflussreicher als je zuvor. Und du bist noch immer auf der Flucht vor deinem Vater. Ist _das_ ein gewonnener Krieg?"

„Nein, das ist kein gewonnener Krieg. Das ist ein Einzelschicksal. Und – um es noch einmal zu betonen – ein Einzelschicksal, mit dem ich eigentlich sehr zufrieden bin. Eigentlich schon immer, und seit Hermine hier ist, sowieso."

Severus sah seinem Patenkind fest in die Augen. „Und du bist wirklich der Meinung, dass du als normaler Muggel gut lebst? Dass du die Zauberei nicht vermisst, die Möglichkeiten, sich das Leben zu erleichtern? Ein _normales_ Leben? Ein normales Leben eines Zauberers mit allem, was dazugehört. Also überlege gut, was du antwortest: Willst du sagen, dass du _mich_ nicht vermisst hast?"

Draco wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte, weil sein Pate sich erneut im Themenkreis gedreht hatte. „Severus, ich habe dich vermisst. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich manchmal gebraucht hätte ... Aber was hätte ich tun sollen? Ich hätte mit einer vorschnellen Aktion nicht nur mein Leben gefährdet, sondern auch deins und das deiner Familie ..."

Severus zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Und auf die Idee, statt unter allgemeiner Gefährdung magische Kontakte zu knüpfen, einfach den normalen und legalen Weg zu gehen, bist du nicht gekommen?" Seine Stimme wurde noch härter als zuvor.

Draco lachte auf, und es klang bitter. „Was denkst du denn? Dass ich das Ministerium anschreiben soll: Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, ich lebe, ich bin kein Kriegsverbrecher, ich bin kein Todesser und will gegen den mittlerweile wieder freien und mächtigen Lucius Malfoy aussagen. Bitte glaubt mir! Falls ihr mir nicht glauben sollt, bin ich euch halt leider ausgeliefert, und meine Anonymität habe ich auch verloren. Aber normal und legal, klar ..."

Severus versuchte, die Ironie in Dracos Worten zu ignorieren und fuhr fort. „Du wärst im Recht. Du könntest etwas bewirken ... Lucius Malfoy ist vielen Leuten nach wie vor ein Dorn im Auge ..."

„Lucius Malfoy ist reich und mächtig", widersprach sein Gesprächspartner.  
Hier hakte Severus ein. „Das bist du doch mittlerweile auch, soweit ich mitbekommen habe. Oder?" – „Ja, in Muggelkreisen ... denkst du, ich könnte gegen meinen Vater vorgehen? Ich wäre schneller in Askaban als mir lieb ist, als Kriegsverbrecher und Todesser. Dafür kann mein Vater durchaus Sorge tragen. Und wenn es ihm nicht gelingen sollte – dann holen mich seine Schergen." – „Du bist auch ein mächtiger Zauberer – das weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Sonst hättest du die beiden unverzeihlichen Flüche nicht überleben können." Ein bitteres Lachen Dracos unterbrach Severus, der jedoch unbeirrt fortfuhr: „Und das ist auch der Grund, warum dein Vater dich lieber töten wollte, als dich als Todesser zu verlieren. Er hatte Angst vor dir ... die Magie in eurer Familie ist stark, sie nimmt mit jeder Generation zu. Du bist der Einzige, der ihn wirklich bezwingen könnte ..."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin seit Jahren kein Zauberer mehr. Jetzt einmal abgesehen davon, dass ich rein körperlich keinen Kampf mit meinem Vater ausfechten könnte: Ich bin inzwischen Muggel, ich lebe als Muggel, und ich bin zufrieden damit. Ich bin in Sicherheit, und meine Familie ist in Sicherheit ... Danke, ich bleibe lieber, wo ich bin."

„Aber jetzt hast du die Anonymität aufgegeben ..."  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht und das werde ich nicht. Hermine, du, Ginny und Harry – und Albus natürlich. Mehr Menschen werden nie von dieser ganzen Geschichte erfahren ..."  
Severus lachte ein wenig. „Damit sind es schon fünf Personen mehr als das es wirklich sicher wäre, oder?" Draco sah ihn kurz an. Dann musste er auch leise lachen. „Du hast ja recht ..." Die Atmosphäre entspannte sich.

Sie wechselten das Thema.

Draco fragte nach Ginny und hörte lachend zu, als Severus davon berichtete, wie die allgemeinen Reaktionen auf seine Hochzeit mit seiner ehemaligen Schülerin, Harry Potters ehemaliger Freundin ausgefallen waren. Severus berichtete von den vergangenen zehn Jahren, von seiner Familie, von Hogwarts.  
Und auch Draco berichtete selber von seinem Leben ...  
Oft zögerten beide mitten im Gespräch, beiden war bewusst, wie sehr sie sich manchmal in dieser Zeit vermisst hatten ... wie oft sie sich gebraucht hätten ... wie oft sie sich unbewusst gefragt hatten, wie der andere wohl geholfen hätte, was er gesagt oder getan hätte.

_  
_Sie waren froh, sich wieder zu haben.  
In dieser einen halben Stunde Gespräch schwanden die vergangenen zehn Jahre dahin ... sie hatten einander wiedergefunden.  
Und Severus schloss Frieden mit Dracos Entscheidung.

Beide suchten nach Lösungen, wie Draco zu der Taufe von Severus´ Sohn unerkannt nach Hogwarts kommen konnte. Severus brannte es noch einmal kurz auf den Lippen, er wollte Draco noch einmal auffordern, zu seinem Leben, zu seinem Selbst zu stehen ... doch er tat es nicht.

Wenn Draco nach Hogwarts kommen würde – außer Harry und Albus, die bereits eingeweiht waren - kannte ihn keiner der anderen Taufgäste gut genug, um ihn zu erkennen. Ein Besuch der Taufe, eine Patenschaft war gefahrlos möglich.

Die beiden Männer verabschiedeten sich herzlich und verabredeten sich für das nächste Wochenende.

Draco schlief noch lange nicht ein.

Er war froh, seinen Paten wieder zu haben.

Aber ein schales Gefühl blieb ... er hatte den Abend damit verbracht, sein momentanes Leben zu rechtfertigen.

Warum?

Er hatte ein gutes Leben und war glücklich wie nie zuvor.  
Warum musste er trotzdem rechtfertigen, was er tat und was er war?  
Rechtfertigte er sein Leben nur vor Severus? Oder auch vor sich selber?  
Seit dem Treffen mit Potter war ihm klar, dass er auch nach wie vor Teil der magischen Welt war – und immer bleiben würde.  
Er hatte akzeptiert, dass er Severus wieder sah und er würde nach Hogwarts gehen.

Aber wo war die Grenze?  
Wo war das Ziel?  
Wer war er wirklich?

_

* * *

Wollt Ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht?_

_Schreibt es mir!_


	23. Kapitel 22: Hope of deliverance

_Hallo!_

_Vielen Dank wie immer an meine beste Betaleserin Callista Evans!  
Und vielen Dank für Eure Reviews! Ihr seid die Besten!_  
_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel …_

_Maria

* * *

_

**Hope of deliverance – Paul McCartney**

Hermine und Draco trafen am Tag der Taufe schon vormittags auf Hogwarts ein; die übrigen Besucher kamen erst im Laufe des frühen Nachmittags.  
Es war eine Feier im kleinen Kreis, und die Weasleys hatten Draco nie genug gekannt, um ihn wiederzuerkennen. Die eine oder andere amüsierte Bemerkung war zu hören, dass ausgerechnet Severus Snape einen Muggel als Paten für seinen Sohn gewählt hatte, aber ansonsten reagierten die Besucher höflich und aufgeschlossen.  
Ginny hatte ihren Vater vorab gebremst, um Draco nicht für den Rest des Tages in ein Gespräch über Hilfsmittel für Behinderte bei Muggeln zu verwickeln.

Stolz hielt Draco Malfoy den Sohn seines Paten im Arm. Albus Dumbledore vollzog den uralten Taufritus. Hermine stand neben ihrem Verlobten und nur kurz kam ihr der Gedanke, wie unwirklich und verzaubert ihr diese Szene erschien: Sie an der Seite von Draco Malfoy, endlich glücklich, das Glück vollkommen durch ein Kind, das sie bald bekommen würden, sie beide wieder auf Hogwarts wie vor mehr als zehn Jahren, um Paten zu werden für den Sohn von Professor Severus Snape und Ginny, Hermines ältester Freundin ... Sie lächelte.

Auf dem Weg von der Feier zum Essen hielt Harry Draco kurz zurück. „Malfoy?"  
Der Angesprochene stoppte und wendete kurz vor der Tür. Sie waren alleine im Zimmer.  
„Malfoy ... Ich habe Albus gefragt, mich mit ihm unterhalten ... Er hat erzählt ..." Harry musterte seine Schuhspitzen.

Draco sah ihn an - und musste lächeln. „Lass gut sein, Potter. Es ist besser, manche Sachen nicht auszusprechen."  
Sein Lächeln erleichterte Harry trotzdem das Reden. „Draco, aber ich wusste nicht ... Ich meine, ich spiele hier den großen Helden und den erfolgreichen Auror, während du ..."

Jetzt lachte Draco, aber seine Stimme hatte einen energischen, fast wütenden Unterton, als er Harry unterbrach: „... und ich bin in meiner Welt erfolgreich, ich bin mit einer wundervollen Frau zusammen und habe mehr Ruhm, Macht und Erfolg, als ich brauche. Ich mag mein Leben, wie es ist, Potter!" – „Trotzdem steht dir ein großer Teil von dem Ruhm zu, den ich bekommen habe ... Draco, ich habe wirklich nicht gewusst, was passiert ist. Ich war während des Kampfes so auf Voldemort fixiert, dass ich dich oder deinen Vater oder auch Albus gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Alles, was ich von dir gehört hatte, war, dass du tot seiest ..."  
„Und was hättest du getan, wenn du es gewusst hättest?" Draco stellte diese Frage in einem bewusst neutralen Tonfall, der tiefer traf, als wenn er geschrieen hätte.  
Harry sah ihn an und hielt seinem Blick stand. Minuten maßen sich die zwei Männer gegenseitig.

Draco sah in der Miene seines Gegenübers zunächst eine Frage, dann Nachdenken und zuletzt Verstehen. Dann zögerte er kurz. „Ich hätte mich zumindest bei dir bedankt. Ich weiß, es ist zu wenig, was ich dir hier sage oder anbiete, aber ich hätte mich zumindest bedankt. Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, was ich dir verdanke, und ich weiß, wie tief ich in deiner Schuld stehe, so tief, dass ich es nie zurückzahlen oder wiedergutmachen kann.  
Aber ich hätte mich ... bedankt."

Jetzt wurde Dracos Lachen echt. „Potter – lass es wirklich einfach gut sein. Es ist gut so, wie es ist, glaube mir ... Komm, unser Essen wird kalt."  
Harry Potter lachte nun auch und wiederholte noch einmal: „Danke. Danke, Draco! Für alles ..."

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen lichteten sich die Reihen der Gäste. Familie Weasley verabschiedete sich fast geschlossen auf einmal.

Als zum Abschluss des Abends der letzte Umtrunk gereicht wurde, hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass Severus es absichtlich so organisiert hatte, dass außer ihr und Draco nur noch Harry und Albus als Gäste geblieben waren.  
Gemeinsam saßen sie vor dem Kamin, ließen den Tag noch einmal an sich vorbei ziehen und genossen die Ruhe.

Wider Erwarten war es Harry, der zuerst die Stille unterbrach. Hermine hätte beinahe gelacht, als er sich völlig unschuldig nach ihrem Job erkundigte, um dann mit einem unauffälligen Themenwechsel auf Jenny zu sprechen zu kommen – wie es ihr erginge, ob sie in letzter Zeit auch einmal über ihn gesprochen hätten, was sie gesagt hätte ...

Draco hob die Augenbraue und unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz. „Warum fragst du Jenny nicht einfach?" Hermine hätte sich fast an ihrem Tee verschluckt.  
Harry musterte Draco, dann musste er doch grinsen. „Das ist gar nicht so einfach." – „Aber es ist das Einzige, was hilft. Vertrau mir. Frag sie!", ergänzte Draco mit einem ironischen Lächeln.  
Aber Harry widersprach: „Du weißt aber auch, dass – wenn ich mit Jenny ausgehen würde – sie früher oder später erfahren würde, dass ich Zauberer bin. Ich kann sie nicht anlügen." Mit einem Lächeln zu Ginny sagte er: „Ich habe mir geschworen, nie wieder eine Frau anzulügen, an der mir etwas liegt. Aber dann ... müsste ich auch über Hermine etwas erzählen."  
Draco nickte. Er verstand. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, wurde das Gespräch von Severus unterbrochen, der bisher nur stumm zugehört hatte.  
„Und auch das ist ein Argument, sich deiner Vergangenheit zu stellen, Draco. Du kannst dich nicht dein Leben lang verbergen!"  
Auch wenn er gewusst hatte, dass dieses Thema heute Abend angesprochen werden würde -mit so einem offenen Angriff hatte Draco nicht gerechnet.

Entsprechend wütend fuhr er auf: „Ich kann es seit zehn Jahren und werde es auch weiter so machen. Ich trage schließlich auch so etwas wie Verantwortung für meine Familie. Außerdem – mit Verlaub – bin ich mit meinem momentanen Leben sehr glücklich und zufrieden und sehe nicht ein, warum alle anderen es ändern möchten."

Sanft lenkte jetzt Albus ein. „Niemand möchte, dass du dein Leben änderst. Aber trotzdem ist es eine Überlegung wert, wie viel Freiheiten du gewinnen würdest, wenn du dich deiner Vergangenheit stellst."  
Sekunden des Wartens verstrichen, bevor Draco antwortete. „Albus, _du_ warst derjenige, der mir immer davon abgeraten hat, wieder Kontakt mit der Zaubererwelt aufzunehmen. Als ich alleine war, hätte ich vielleicht meine Tarnung und mein Leben riskiert. Aber jetzt werde ich das nicht tun ..."

Albus lächelte. „Draco, natürlich ist es die sicherere Variante, sich weiter vor deinem Vater zu verbergen. Und ich verstehe, wenn du dich eurem Kind zuliebe für die sicherere Variante entscheidest. Aber andersherum weißt du genauso gut wie ich, dass dieses Kind auch eine neue Chance ist, deinen Vater endlich zu besiegen. Die Macht ist stark in deiner Familie und wächst mit jeder Generation – egal ob reinblütig oder nicht, nebenbei bemerkt. Auch wenn Lucius anderer Meinung ist …" Er schenkte mitten im Satz Hermine ein verschmitztes Lächeln. „Dein Vater weiß das auch, und deswegen hat er, als du dich gegen ihn gestellt hast, auch so schnell und seiner Meinung nach so gründlich reagiert. Er wusste, wenn du überlebst und nicht auf seiner Seite bist, hat er keinerlei Chance. Und euer Kind wird noch stärker sein als du ... und das weißt du auch."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Albus, vergiss es. Ich bin kein Zauberer, seit mehr als zehn Jahren nicht mehr. Und ob das Kind die Macht hat, sich einem Lucius Malfoy zu stellen, ist, glaube ich, im Moment zu früh zu entscheiden. Oder?"

Albus legte den Kopf schief und nickte nach einiger Überlegung.  
Doch Severus konnte und wollte diese Richtung des Gesprächs nicht akzeptieren.  
Die Tatsache, dass Draco den Sieg seines Vaters so ruhig und so _unehrgeizig_ akzeptierte, auch jetzt noch, nachdem sich die Dinge ja zu ändern begannen, machte ihn richtiggehend wütend.  
Natürlich verstand er rational gesehen, dass sein Patenkind damals, vor zehn Jahren, keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte.  
Natürlich verstand er, dass alles andere als ein Versteckspiel in diesen vergangenen zehn Jahren ein unverantwortliches Risiko gewesen wäre.  
Natürlich verstand er, dass Draco viel Zeit und wahrscheinlich auch Mühe aufgewandt hatte, diesen ... _Status quo_ ... psychisch zu verarbeiten und zu akzeptieren, und dass er deswegen jetzt keine Änderungen wünschte.

Aber Severus Snape sah auch, dass Draco Malfoy ... etwas fehlte.

Es ging ihm nicht um Rache für die zugefügten Schmerzen oder die verlorene Zeit.  
Es ging ihm ... um die Identität. Die Wahrheit. Das Leben ...  
Und _das_ machte ihn wütend.

Und so fuhr er fort, auf dem Thema zu beharren. „Draco, du bist der Einzige, der deinen Vater stellen könnte. Es muss ja nicht – wie ihr bisher hier ja wohl voraussetzt – zu einem Machtkampf in irgendeiner Weise kommen. Es ist ja so, dass du der Einzige bist, der gegen Lucius Malfoy aussagen kann, was den Kriegsverbrecherprozess angeht ... Deine Aussage alleine würde genügen, um ihn für immer nach Askaban zu bringen ..."

„Ich soll mich zur Schau stellen als ,Opfer´ des großen Kriegsverbrechers, meinst du wohl? Nein, danke, darauf kann ich gut und gerne verzichten. Denn darauf würde es letztendlich hinauslaufen – und nur, damit mich anschließend seine Schergen einholen? Mein Vater sitzt dann in Askaban, aber ich darf mich weiterhin verstecken? Nein, so wichtig ist mir die Rache an meinem Vater nicht ..."

Severus hob zu einer Antwort an, wurde jedoch von Harry unterbrochen, der bisher nur zugehört hatte. „Das kann man so nicht sagen – das Ministerium wäre ausgesprochen dankbar, wenn endlich jemand einen Angriffspunkt bieten würde, Lucius Malfoys habhaft zu werden. Ich denke, die Schergen wären anschließend eine Frage, die das Ministerium nur zu gerne auf dem kleinen Dienstweg lösen könnte und würde."

Albus ergänzte zustimmend: „Der Zaubereiministerin ist Lucius Malfoy schon von Anfang an ein Dorn im Auge. Er mag sich seinen guten Namen zurück erkauft haben, aber jeder weiß, dass er eigentlich nach wie vor die Ziele und Werte Lord Voldemorts vertritt.

Und er schafft es, durch geschickte Politik, Bestechung und Beziehungen immer den Posten innezuhaben, an dem er größtmöglichen Einfluss in dieser Beziehung hat." Mit einem leichten Lachen fügte er hinzu: „Sie vergleicht ihn immer mit einem Stück Seife in der Badewanne: Man glaubt ihn zu haben, und dann gleitet er einem schon wieder aus den Fingern ..."

Alle mussten lachen, und Albus nutzte die Gelegenheit, das Thema aufzulockern und von der Zaubereiministerin auf Politik im Allgemeinen zu sprechen zu kommen.

Er spürte, dass genug gesagt war, um Dracos Gedanken in neue Bahnen zu lenken, und dass der junge Mann jetzt Zeit benötigte.  
Eine Fortführung des Themas hätte sie nicht weiter gebracht, sondern nur zum Streit geführt – und damit zu einem erneuten Rückzug Draco Malfoys.  
Und auch wenn die Stimmung leicht angespannt blieb, waren alle dankbar, und gingen auf das neue Gesprächsthema ein.

Doch abends zog Draco seine Freundin näher an sich heran.  
„Du hattest Recht. Es war gut, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, mein Schatz."  
„Auch wenn Severus und Harry versucht haben, dich von einer Rückkehr in die Zaubererwelt zu überzeugen?"  
Draco lachte. „Das war aber von vorneherein klar, dass Severus so eine Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lässt. Aber ... nach wie vor ... Ich weiß es noch nicht ... Hermine, ich brauche noch Zeit."

Minuten später ...  
„Hermine?" – „Mh?" – „Hermine, was ich vor Severus nicht ansprechen wollte ... wenn ich gegen meinen Vater aussage ... wenn ich wirklich wieder in die magische Welt zurückkehre, vor Gericht stehe ..." – „Ja?" – „Du weißt, dass ich ebenfalls ein Todesser war ..." – „Ja ..." – „Was machen wir, wenn sie Anklage erheben?" – „Das werden sie nicht. Harry wird für dich aussagen und Albus, und schließlich bist du dann Kronzeuge gegen deinen Vater ..."  
„Hermine, ich weiß nicht, ob das genügt ..." – „Das würde ich Albus und Harry überlassen."  
Die Antwort kam schnell, fast zu schnell. „Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann nicht mein Leben in die Hand von anderen Menschen legen. Das kann ich nicht, meinetwegen, deinetwegen und auch wegen unseres Kindes nicht. Nicht, nachdem ich solange niemandem mehr vertraut habe. Ich kann mein Leben niemand anderem in die Hand geben." Hermine sah ihn an und wartete, bis er leise zu sprechen fortfuhr. „Lass mir einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit ... lass mich noch darüber nachdenken. Vielleicht gibt es ja eine Möglichkeit ..."

_

* * *

Und auch diesmal wieder meine Frage:  
__Wollt Ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht?  
__Schreibt es mir!_


	24. Kapitel 23: A kind of magic

_Hallo!_

_Wie immer gilt mein besonderer Dank meiner Betaleserin Callista Evans – Danke!_

_Im letzten Kapitel haben mich einige Leser angesprochen, dass es eher unwahrscheinlich ist, dass keiner der Weasleys Draco Malfoy erkennt.  
__Bis zu einem gewissen Grad habt Ihr alle Recht :-D und ich nehme mir ein Stück dichterische Freiheit._

_Aber:  
__Wer der Weasleys hat Draco wirklich gekannt?  
__Ginny – aber sie weiß ja Bescheid.  
__Ron – ist in dieser Story im Krieg gefallen (das steht schon im Prolog, aber ich weiß, dass es schon länger her ist, dass der Prolog online gegangen ist und deswegen denke ich, kann man das „überlesen"). Er ist also tot und kann ihn nicht mehr erkennen ...  
__Fred und George – haben ihn zumindest ein bisschen gekannt, auch wenn sie nicht so engen Kontakt hatten zu ihm wie das goldene Trio :-) . Aber Fred und George sind ja schon im Orden des Phoenix von der Schule abgegangen und haben ihn also doch fast fünfzehn Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Und da sie ja davon ausgehen, dass Malfoy tot ist und er sich ja doch zumindest ein bisschen verändert haben mag, denke ich, vielleicht haben sie ihn ja wirklich nicht erkannt ..._

_Und wie gesagt: Der Rest fällt unter dichterische Freiheit ;-)._

_Vielen Dank für Eure Anmerkungen, ich finde es toll, wenn Ihr meine Story nicht einfach so runterlest, sondern auch Eure Gedanken darüber macht und dann auch konstruktive Kritik äußert!_

_Ihr seid einfach alle die Besten!_

_Und nun viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel ..._

_Maria_

**A kind of magic - Queen **

Verdammt! Sie hätte die Einladung zu Hermines Sommerfeier nicht annehmen sollen …  
Als Jenny die riesige Terrasse von Adam Youngs Haus mit der großen Schüssel Nudelsalat im Arm betrat, wäre sie am liebsten wieder rückwärts verschwunden.  
Sie war augenscheinlich die erste Besucherin, und auch wenn Hermine sie zur Begrüßung herzlich wie immer umarmte, schwand ihr Selbstbewusstsein doch erheblich, als ihr Blick über den weitläufigen Rasen, die Rosenbeete und den überdachten Pool mit der Rollstuhlhebevorrichtung fiel.  
Dass die weiteren kleinen Gebäude im Umkreis eine Sauna, einen Außenwhirlpool und eine Trainingseinheit enthielten, wusste sie aus Hermines Erzählungen.

Als ihr oberster und höchster Chef, der überkorrekte, reiche, knallharte Medienkönig Adam Young leger, in hellblauen Jeans und halboffenen dunklem Hemd im Rollstuhl aus dem Haus auf die Terrasse kam, war es mit ihrer Beherrschung ganz vorbei. Sie hielt, wie um Halt zu gewinnen, mit dem linken Arm den Nudelsalat vor ihrer Brust umklammert, und versuchte trotzdem, ihren Chef wenigstens halbwegs normal zu begrüßen, indem sie ihm die freie Hand entgegen streckte.

Wo war ihr Mauseloch?

Sie stellte ihre Schüssel auf den gusseisernen Tisch ... mediterrane Pflanzen umgrenzten die Veranda. Jenny beeilte sich, so schnell wie irgend möglich zu Hermine in die Küche zu flüchten.

Langsam füllte sich der Garten. Die Kollegen trafen ein, Freunde, Bekannte ... auch Harry Potter.  
Die kleine Gesellschaft mischte sich.  
Jenny blieb der Mund offen stehen ...

Harry und Adam Young schienen sich zu kennen ... gut zu kennen.  
Sie hatte gewusst, dass beide Schulkameraden Hermines waren, aber als sie beobachtete, wie die beiden jungen Männer miteinander über das Anfeuern des Grills diskutierten, wurde ihr erst bewusst, dass auch hier eine tiefere Bekanntschaft bestehen musste – die Diskussion schien ihr typisch männlich. Es ging nicht im Geringsten um das Grillfeuer, sonder viel mehr darum, wer am besten anfeuern konnte, wie man unschwer aus den Gesten erkennen konnte.

_Jetzt hör auf, dir in die Hosen zu machen – alle reden ganz normal mit Young, er wird also auch dich nicht beißen ..._

Jenny versuchte, sich zu entspannen und ging zu den Getränken. Sie öffnete sich eine Flasche Bier und sah sich kurz um ... Dabei musste sie leise über sich selber lachen.

Selbst der reiche, vornehme Medienmogul Adam Young schien keine größeren Probleme zu haben, direkt aus der Flasche zu trinken. Jenny grinste für sich und setzte selber die Öffnung der Bierflasche an den Mund – es war ja schließlich ein Grillfest, oder?

Wenn Harry nur nicht die ganze Zeit über bei ihrem Chef gestanden hätte ...  
War sie froh darüber, eine Ausrede zu haben, nicht mit Harry sprechen zu müssen?

Seit so langer Zeit verehrte sie ihn aus der Ferne ... Eine Liebe aus der Ferne hat den Vorteil, dass man keine Verpflichtungen eingeht. Dass man sie immer und ewig weiterlieben kann ... könnte ...  
Aber: wollte sie das? War es das, was sie wollte?  
Oder sollte sie es einfach riskieren ...

Ein Bier später nahm sie allen Mut, den sie besaß, zusammen und ging zu den beiden Männern hinüber, vor denen sie sich am meisten fürchtete – aus verschiedenen Gründen. Es kostete sie Mut und Überwindung, sich ausgerechnet zu Harry Potter und Adam Young zu gesellen.

Harry unterbrach das Gespräch, als sie zu ihnen herüber kam, und begann zu lächeln. „Schön, dass du da bist ... warst du schon am Buffet?"  
Jenny schüttelte den Kopf und gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Salaten. Jennys Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Jetzt oder nie ...

Aber wie immer in solchen Momenten ...  
Warum musste ausgerechnet zu diesen Zeitpunkten das Telefon klingeln? Nein! Verd ...  
Jenny wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.  
Mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Zorn hörte sie ihrem Babysitter zu.  
Sie sah zu Harry auf. „Ich muss weg. Meine Tochter rebelliert, weigert sich ins Bett zu gehen, solange Mama nicht da ist. Die Babysitterin steht kurz vor der Verzweiflung ..."  
Sie sah ihn bedauernd an.

Wenn er nur nicht so unglaublich grüne Augen hätte ... Leise mischte sich neben der Wut auf ihre Tochter und der humorvollen Resignation, die sie Harry vorspielte, auch eine Art ... Erleichterung in ihre Gefühle. Verdammt, sie hatte immer Angst vor diesem Gespräch mit Harry gehabt, immer Sorge, was passieren könnte, wenn sie ihre Gefühle zulassen würde.

Jetzt hatte sie wieder eine Ausrede zur Flucht ...

Aber Harry, der große, gutaussehende, nette Harry, lachte nur und fragte: „Und warum holst du sie nicht her? Hermine hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, wie ich sie kenne ... oder? Sie hat schon erzählt, sie mag deine Kleine ..."

_Jenny, du Riesenrind. Wovor hattest du eigentlich immer Angst? Wieso hattest du Angst, ihm von deiner Tochter zu erzählen? Dir hätte doch klar sein können, dass Hermine ihm erzählt hat, dass du ein Kind hast ... Moment mal, die zwei haben über dich geredet! Harry hat vielleicht sogar nach mir gefragt? Oh, Jenny, rede dir bloß nichts ein ..._

Während Jenny noch immer mit leicht geöffnetem Mund da stand und in ihren Gedanken gefangen war, hatte Harry schon seinen Autoschlüssel aus der Tasche gezogen. „Komm, wir holen sie. Ich kann dich fahren ..."  
Jenny lachte ...

Der Hinweg zu Jennys kleiner Stadtwohnung war von Jennys Wegbeschreibung erfüllt, der Rückweg mit einem leisen Schimpfen Jennys mit ihrer Tochter.  
Diese war jetzt zufrieden, ihren Willen bekommen zu haben und gelobte Besserung. Harry mischte sich nicht in das Gespräch ein, lachte nur manchmal leise, während er den beiden zuhörte ...

Erst als sie wieder den großen Garten betraten, kamen sie dazu, ihr Gespräch fortzuführen. Jenny saß etwas abseits, auf einer steinernen Bank, den Kopf der lang ausgestreckt schlafenden Tochter Valerie auf ihrem Schoß. „Danke für die Fahrerei ... wenn ich die Untergrundbahn hätte nehmen müssen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich jetzt noch unterwegs und hätte nicht zurückkommen können." Harry lachte leise. „Gern geschehen ..." Sie schwiegen beide einen Moment, bevor Harry ergänzte:„Es ist sowieso viel netter, wenn sie dabei ist, oder?" Jenny sagte nichts – aber sie freute sich.

Minutenlang sah Harry Jenny an ... Beide wussten nicht so recht, wie sie anfangen sollten. Jenny war froh, dass Harry schon von Valerie gewusst hatte und es zu akzeptieren schien ... Aber was geschah weiter?

Konnte sie es wagen, ... sollte sie es wagen, ihre Gefühle zuzulassen und damit die Gefahr einer Bindung, vielleicht sogar einer Partnerschaft zu riskieren? Er schien Valerie wirklich zu mögen. Er hatte gemeinsam mit ihrer Tochter die Terrasse und das Schwimmbad erkundet, bevor sie eingeschlafen war.

Sie hatte sich so sehr darauf vorbereitet, ihm ihre Tochter zu beichten, dass sie jetzt nichts zu sagen wusste. Warum aber sah Harry sie so an?

So lange hatte sie auf diesen Augenblick gewartet ...  
Nun saß sie wirklich und endlich dem Mann gegenüber, von dem sie die ganze Zeit geträumt hatte ...  
Teils hatte sie gehofft, dass es nie passieren würde, teils war es ihr tiefstes Verlangen gewesen ... und nun ... wurde es ... Wirklichkeit ...

Erst einige Zeit später setzte der Mann ihr gegenüber wieder zum Sprechen an.  
„Wie viel weißt du eigentlich über Hermine und ...", er zögerte kurz, sah Jenny in die Augen, „und Adam?"  
Jenny lachte ... „Ich weiß nicht, ich denke, Hermine erzählt mir normalerweise schon fast alles ... aber ..."

Sie sah kurz an den klaren Sternenhimmel. Was sollte diese Frage eigentlich? „Also, ich denke, ich weiß das, was alle wissen, aber vielleicht ein paar Details mehr, von Frau zu Frau halt ... warum?"

„Und was weißt du über _mich_?" Harrys Frage traf sie unvermittelt.

Jenny musste lachen ... das Gespräch nahm einen eigenartigen Verlauf, und sie war sich unsicher, ob ihr dieser Verlauf wirklich gefiel .Harry hatte einen eigenartigen Unterton, und sie wünschte sich plötzlich, kein Bier getrunken zu haben ... und dadurch vielleicht ein wenig schlagfertiger zu sein ... Normalerweise hätte sie dieses Gespräch schnell beendet. Aber nun ... blieb ihr nichts anderes als Haltung zu bewahren ...

„Wieso?", fragte sie, mit leicht zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.  
Aber Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, sag schon: Was hat Hermine über mich erzählt?"  
„Was soll ich über dich wissen? Ihr wart zusammen auf der Schule, in derselben Klasse in einem Internat in Schottland, und ihr wart zusammen mit einem weiteren Kameraden ein eingeschworenes Team. Du bist bei deiner Tante und ihrer Familie aufgewachsen. Du arbeitest relativ erfolgreich", Harry nutze die Gelegenheit, bescheiden den Kopf zu schütteln, „bei einer Sondereinheit der englischen Polizei. Du hast relativ früh Erfolg damit gehabt, weil du irgendeinen international gesuchten Verbrecher gestellt hast. Und deine Exfreundin hat dich wegen eines ehemaligen Lehrers sitzen lassen ..."

_Ups. Jenny, das Letzte hättest du besser nicht gesagt ..._ Sie wurde rot. _Jetzt weiß er nicht nur, dass du nach seinem Privatleben gefragt hast, sondern hält dich wahrscheinlich auch noch für einen Stoffel. Und damit hat er Recht ..._

Aber Harry ging mit einem Grinsen über ihren letzten Satz hinweg, als hätte sie ihn nie gesagt ...

„Jenny, das alles ... stimmt ja auch soweit ... Jenny, ... würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir etwas sehr Ungewöhnliches erzähle?"

Jenny zuckte die Schultern, noch immer schweigsam wegen ihres Versprechers und weil sie nicht so recht wusste, in welche Richtung sich das Gespräch wohl so entwickeln könnte.  
Sie sah, dass Harry tief Luft holte und den Blick senkte, um zu vermeiden, ihr bei den nächsten Sätzen in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Ja ... ich weiß, dass sich das jetzt komisch für dich anhören wird, aber ... aber ich habe mir geschworen, nie wieder ein Mädchen anzulügen, an dem mir etwas liegt. Ginny ist damals gegangen, weil ich gedacht habe, ich müsste sie schützen und sie deswegen angelogen habe. Erst viel später habe ich gemerkt, dass es besser für sie gewesen wäre, die Wahrheit zu wissen, auch wenn das Gefahr bedeutet hätte zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt. Ich werde nie wieder eine Frau anlügen ..."

Er sah kurz auf, und ihre Blicke trafen sich ...  
Jennys Herz klopfte bis zum Hals.  
Er mag dich! Er hat – indirekt – eben gesagt, dass er dich mag. Und er hat seine Gefühle für dich auf eine Stufe gestellt mit den Gefühlen, die er einmal für seine Freundin hatte ... Aber was soll dieses ganze verdammte eigenartige Gespräch?

Das mulmige Gefühl in ihrer Brust kam wieder, stärker noch als zuvor, zumal Harry seinen Blick erneut senkte und sich als er fortfuhr mehr mit seinen Fußspitzen zu unterhalten schien als mit ihr selber ...  
„Jenny ... der Verbrecher, der damals meinen ,Karriereschub verursacht hat, war kein normaler Verbrecher ... ach, verdammt! Er hat ... er hatte meine Eltern umgebracht, kurz nach meiner Geburt, und deswegen ..."

Jenny keuchte kurz auf und Harry sah ihr wieder in die Augen. Jenny hatte das Gefühl, er suche etwas in ihren Augen, Verstehen, Verständnis ... Sie nickte kurz, in der Hoffnung, dass er fortfahren möge ...  
Harry schien seine Gedanken neu zu ordnen.  
„Also, wir, Hermine, unser bester Freund Ron und ich ... wir waren auf keiner normalen Schule. Wir waren...", schon wieder zögerte er. „...wir waren auf der Hogwarts Schule für Magie und Zauberei ..."

Jenny zog belustigt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Eine Art Zirkusschule? Und wie wird man dann Polizist?" Aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er hielt ihren Blickkontakt und fuhr fort, nun schnell, wie um das Gespräch hinter sich zu bringen, fast so schnell, dass Jenny sich fragte, wann er Luft holte.

„Nein, eine richtige Zauberschule. Jenny, bitte, ich weiß, das klingt jetzt alles ziemlich durcheinander, aber ich will dich nicht anlügen und ich will das klären, bevor ich dich frage, ob du mit mir ausgehst ... es ist eine richtige Schule für richtige Zauberer, ich kann zaubern, Hermine kann zaubern, Ron konnte zaubern ... Voldemort, der Mörder meiner Eltern war ein großer Magier, ein Anhänger der dunklen Mächte, der Mug ... der nichtmagische Menschen als unwürdig ansah und der die Zauberer zur herrschenden Klasse machen wollte. Er hat meine Eltern getötet, weil sie sich gegen ihn gestellt haben, und ich habe ihn später, viel später besiegt ... mit Hermines und Rons Hilfe ... Ron ist bei dem Kampf gegen Voldemort umgekommen ... Ginny ... die Freundin, die ich damals hatte, von der ich eben erzählt habe, ist Rons Schwester ... Ich wollte sie von dem Kampf fernhalten und habe sie deswegen von mir gewiesen ... ich will denselben Fehler nicht zweimal begehen ..." Harry stockte wieder.

Jenny starrte Harry einige Sekunden lang an.

_Er will die Wahrheit sagen, bevor er mit mir ausgeht ...  
__Er will mit mir ausgehen ...  
__Ist das jetzt eine Liebeserklärung, oder was?_

Diese zwei Sätze fuhren in ihrem Kopf Karussell ...  
Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sich Harrys Worte in ihrem Bewusstsein durchgesetzt hatten. Das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht.

Zauberer? Magier? Schwarzmagier? Nichtmagische Menschen? Mörder? Voldemort ... Ginny ...  
Was erzählte dieser Mann ihr hier eigentlich gerade?  
Warum ... _warum_ denkt ein Mann sich solche Geschichten aus?

Nein! Warum _sollte_ er sich solche Geschichten ausdenken? Auf so eine Idee würde doch kein normaler Mensch kommen, um eine Frau zu beeindrucken.  
Selbst wenn Jenny zunächst den Verdacht hatte, Harry erzählte aus welchen Gründen auch immer Blödsinn, fiel ihr kein Grund ein, warum er sich solch an den Haaren herbeigezogene Geschichten ausdenken sollte ... Ob das ein Argument dafür war, dass er die Wahrheit sagte?

Hilflos sah sie Harry an, der jede Regung in ihrem Gesicht zu beobachten schien.  
Was sagt man in solch einer Situation?

Ihre Mutter hatte immer Wert auf gute Umgangsformen gelegt, aber wie man sich verhält, wenn man mit einem Verrückten redet, der sich für einen Magier hält, das hatte sie ihr nicht beigebracht.  
Was sagt man?

_Jenny, sag endlich irgendwas! Harry wartet auf eine Reaktion von dir! Du kannst nicht den Rest des Abends dasitzen und ihn mit halbgeöffnetem Mund anstarren!  
__Also: Lektion eins: Mach erst mal den Mund zu.  
__Lektion zwei: Überlege dir, ob du ihm glaubst oder nicht. Überlege es dir schnell ...  
__Moment mal ... sie ertappte sich selber dabei, wie sie sich überlegte, ob sie an Zauberer glauben sollte, nur weil der Mann, der ihr davon erzählte, aussah wie ein Filmstar? Jenny, wie tief bist du eigentlich gesunken?  
__Lektion drei: Fordere Beweise! Aber was? Sollte sie verlangen, dass er ... rosa Elefanten schweben ließ? Einen Trinkbecher in eine Ratte verwandeln sollte?_

Noch immer wurde jede ihrer Reaktionen von Harry beobachtet.  
Hilfesuchend riss sie sich von seinem Blick los ... und ihre Augen trafen … Hermines.

Hermine.

Gott sei Dank, die ruhige, besonnene, intelligente Hermine - ihre Freundin - sie würde jetzt kommen, ihr in den Arm kneifen und ihr sagen, dass sie träumte, gleich aufwachen würde und alles wäre wie immer.

Lächelnd trat Hermine auf sie zu ...

_Wollt Ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht?_

_Schreibt es mir!_

_Wenn wir es schaffen, die 200 zu knacken, gibt es wieder ein Extrakapitel!_


	25. Kapitel 24: Sweet dreams

_Hallo!_

_Die magischen 200 haben wir zwar nicht geknackt, aber ich habe so viele liebe Reviews bekommen, dass es jetzt heute doch noch ein Extrakapitel gibt ..._

_Ich danke wie immer meiner besten und unentbehrlichen Beta Callista Evans!_

_Vielen Dank auch an meine anonymen Reviewer, denen ich leider nicht „persönlich" danken konnte: GermanLady und Juko78 (da liegen wir ja ungefähr im gleichen Alter, meine Kleine ist 2 Jahre und 4 Monate – wink -). Vielen Dank an Euch beide, ich habe mich sehr über Eure Reviews gefreut! Danke! Ebenfalls Dankeschön an alle, die die Storys in ihre Favs aufgenommen haben!_

_Und nun ... viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_Maria_

**Sweet Dreams (are made of this) - Eurythmics**

Lächelnd trat Hermine auf Jenny und ihren Gesprächspartner zu ...  
Die ruhige, vernünftige Hermine ... nun würde sich alles klären.  
Bestimmt …

„Und, hat Harry dir alles erzählt?"

_Wie bitte?_

Harry sah nun auch zu Hermine auf und nickte. Er wirkte auf einmal ängstlich und besorgt, wie ein kleiner Junge, der etwas angestellt hat und dann seiner Mutter beichtet.

Dieser Gesichtsausdruck, diese Augen brachten Jenny fast dazu, alle Besorgnisse über Bord zu werfen und sofort ihren Gefühlen nachzugeben ... aber Hermine ... sie schien zu wissen, über was sie gerade gesprochen hatten ...

_Hermine_

Hermine lächelte, hob Valeries Beine zur Seite und setzte sich neben Jenny, die mittlerweile an ihrem Verstand zweifelte.

In völlig selbstverständlichem Tonfall redete Hermine weiter und begann zu erklären: „Harry hat mich heute Mittag gefragt, ob du über Hogwarts Bescheid weißt, und hat mich gebeten, dir alles erzählen zu dürfen, weil er ..." Hier wurde sie von Harry unterbrochen: „Hermine!"

Diese lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Ich vertraue dir und habe gesagt, er kann über alles mit dir sprechen ... Aber du darfst nie, nie mit jemand anderem darüber sprechen ... Ich meine, wenn du nach diesem Gespräch nicht mit Harry ausgehen willst, müssen wir den Abend – oder den Teil des Abends – wieder aus deinem Gedächtnis löschen ... kannst du dir denn vorstellen, mit einem Zauberer zusammen zu sein? Bitte, Jenny, wir müssen das wissen, bevor wir sehen, wie der Abend zu Ende geht ..."

Jenny sah nun auch ihre beste Freundin an, als sei sie verrückt geworden. Hermine drohte ihr an, ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen?  
Aber ... sie fragte in einem Atemzug, ob sie mit Harry zusammensein wollte?  
Sie musste sich entscheiden. Glaubte sie diesem etwas wirren Gefasel?

Oder ...

Die Vernunft riet ihr, einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen. Doch eine andere Stimme in ihr wollte den beiden glauben.

War sie wahnsinnig?  
Ihr gegenüber saßen ihre beste Freundin mit einem ihrer Schulkameraden und faselten von Zauberei und Gedächtnislöschen? Wer weiß, was die zwei geraucht hatten oder welche Sekte hier dahinter steckte.

Sie sah Hermine in die Augen. Und sie sah Harry in die Augen.  
Wen kümmert Vernunft?

„Und ihr könnt wirklich beide zaubern?" ...

Stunden später war Jenny ... überzeugt. Der gesamte Rest des Abends war ihr irgendwie unwirklich und im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verzaubert vorgekommen, als sie mit Harry zusammen durch den riesigen, parkähnlichen Garten geschlendert war ... und er einfach nur geredet hatte. Nein: sie eingeweiht hatte.

Er hatte erzählt ... von Hogwarts und Professor Albus Dumbledore. Von Hermine, einem Troll und der Mädchentoilette. Von Streichen und Sorgen. Von der maulenden Myrthe und von anderen Geistern. Von dem Trimagischen Turnier und von Drachen. Von Gryffindor und Slytherin. Von seiner ersten Freundin Ginny und dem schrecklichen Professor Severus Snape. Von seinen Eltern, Voldemort, dem großen Krieg ... als er über Ron erzählte, hatte er leise geweint.

Und Jenny ... verstand. Sie nahm seine Hand und küsste ihn sanft.  
Ein Bund wurde besiegelt ...

Beide waren noch lange im Park unterwegs.

Erst, als Hermine wieder zu ihnen stieß, wurden die zwei wieder aus dem Zaubergarten in die Wirklichkeit zurückgerissen. Hermine lachte, als sie ihnen erklärte, dass die Party vorbei war und sie die letzten Gäste; sie bot ihnen das Gästezimmer an und erklärte, dass Valerie schon lange in einem Extrazimmer leise schlief.

„Warum hast du mir nie von all dem erzählt – von Hogwarts und der Zauberei?" Jenny musste Hermine diese Frage stellen, und diese lachte leise ...

Sie berichtete nun ebenfalls in Kurzversion von den fehlenden Teilen ihrer Lebensgeschichte, erzählte von ihrer Flucht in die USA und ihrer Arbeit als Grenzgänger.

Erst jetzt stieß auch ihr Gefährte zu der kleinen Gruppe dazu, hörte Hermine eine Weile schweigend zu, bis sie zu dem Punkt kam, an dem er den Verlag gekauft hatte ...

„Jenny, ich hatte wirklich Bedenken dagegen, dich in diese Geschichte einzuweihen ..."

Jenny zuckte zusammen. Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass wenn Harry, Hermine und Adam Young gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen waren, auch ihr Chef die Zauberschule besucht haben musste ... Sie sah ihn an, wagte zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Warum?" Die Frage klang schüchterner, als Jenny es vorgehabt hatte.

„Weil ... weil noch viel, viel mehr davon abhängt, dass niemand etwas davon erfährt."

Nun ... nun begann auch ihr Chef zu erzählen ... er berichtete, dass er nicht wie die anderen in Gryffindor gewesen war, sondern in Slytherin ... und er berichtete über die Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern, mit einem ironischen Lächeln erzählte er von der Feindschaft zwischen dem selbstgewählten Gryffindor Harry Potter und dem Slytherinprinzen Draco Malfoy. Als er kurz die Quidditch – Mannschaft erwähnte, sah er nicht Jenny, sondern Harry in die Augen, fest, ohne zu lächeln ...

Ohne Rücksicht auf seinen Vater oder sich selber berichtete er über die Taten der Todesser und über Voldemort ... Er kam zum letzten großen Kampf, zu der Rolle, die Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore und die sein Vater dabei gespielt hatten.

Als er dann zögerte und seine Erzählung unterbrach, setzte Harry kurz den Bericht fort und ergänzte seine Rettung durch Draco Malfoy, der eigentlich sein größter Feind gewesen war ... und der trotzdem bereit gewesen war, für ihn zu sterben.

Dann erst nahm Draco die Erzählung wieder auf, um von der Flucht und seinem Studium mit der darauffolgenden Karriere zu berichten.

Er schloss mit den Worten: „Und deswegen versuche ich möglichst der Zaubererwelt fern zu bleiben, verstehst du? Wenn mein Vater erfährt, dass es doch einen Zeugen für seine Taten im letzten großen Kampf gibt, wären wir alle unseres Lebens nicht mehr sicher. Wenn es nicht für Harry wäre, wenn er nicht so sehr darauf gedrängt hätte und wenn Hermine dir nicht so sehr vertrauen würde, hätte ich nie zugestimmt, dich einzuweihen ... Versprichst du mir, nie, nie zu erwähnen, dass Harry ein Zauberer ist, oder dass du Kontakt zu Zauberern hast?"

Jenny sah ihren Chef lange an.

Sie musterte den jungen Mann, den sie bisher nur als knallharten Geschäftmann kennen gelernt hatte, der sie jetzt aber mit einer Bitte in den Augen lächelnd ansah.

Dieser Mann sollte ... dieser Mann war in seiner Jugend Anhänger einer dunklen Macht gewesen? Ihr seriöser, stets korrekter Chef war Anhänger des Mannes, der die Eltern Harry Potters ermordet hatte? Und wenn sie seinen Schilderungen glauben sollte – er hatte _selber_ grundlos gemordet, gefoltert und getötet? Sie versuchte, sich vorzustellen, was ein Todesser _wirklich _ist – es gelang ihr nicht.

Und doch: während seiner gesamten Erzählung war ihr mehr und mehr bewusst geworden, dass Hermine Recht hatte.

Die trockene, ironische Art, wie Adam ... nein: wie Draco die Konkurrenz zwischen Harry und ihm dargestellt hatte, zeugte von einer gehörigen Portion Intelligenz und auch Humor. Die Art, wie er dazu gestanden hatte, früher ein Anhänger der dunklen Macht gewesen zu sein, zeugte von Ehrlichkeit ...

Was er erlebt hatte, lag jenseits ihrer Vorstellungskraft.

Und ... er hatte Harry gerettet, damals, im letzten großen Kampf ...

Sie verstand Hermine. Zum ersten Mal konnte sie ganz die Gefühle ihrer besten Freundin akzeptieren.

Und sie lächelte.

_Wollt Ihr wissen, wie es weitergeht?_

_Schreibt es mir!_


	26. Kapitel 25: Blood Money

_Hallo!_

_Wow ... vielen Dank für Eure Reviews!  
__Die 200 geknackt hat Sweet-Teenie + köpft die Sektflasche und verteilt Schnittchen + Herzlichen Glückwunsch! _

_Wie immer danke ich besonders meiner Beta Callista Evans – Du bist die Beste!_

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel ...  
__Maria_

**Blood Money – Jesus Christ Superstar**

Selbstverständlich hatte Hermine ihre Verlobung auch ihrem eigentlichen Arbeitgeber, dem amerikanischen Zaubereiministerium, mitgeteilt.  
Und ebenso selbstverständlich war der neue Lebenspartner der Grenzgängerin von den zuständigen Auroren auf Sicherheit geprüft worden – ohne Ergebnis.

Zu sehr war die zweite Identität Adam Young auf Draco Malfoy übergegangen – niemand hatte es bemerkt – niemand hatte ihn erkannt.  
„Siehst du, deine Sorgen waren unbegründet ..." Oft zog Hermine ihren Verlobten damit auf.  
Als Antwort hob er nur skeptisch die Augenbraue ...

Auch Hermine ging die Version des Lebens Adam Youngs in Fleisch und Blut über ... Nie wäre sie auch nur im Entferntesten auf die Idee gekommen, sich zu verraten. Es wäre ihr überhaupt nicht möglich gewesen, sich zu versprechen.  
Ihr heutiges Leben, ihre Liebe hatte nichts mehr mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun, nichts mit Hogwarts, nichts mit England und nichts mit der Zaubererwelt. Sie war mit Adam Young verlobt, nicht mit Draco Malfoy.  
Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte.  
Sie lebten in der Gegenwart, sie lebte jeden Tag mit Adam Young, und mit jedem Tag wurde Draco Malfoy mehr Vergangenheit ...

Draco Malfoy war ... eine Erinnerung. Sonst nichts.  
Draco Malfoy war tot.

Bis es doch geschah, dass nach einer der monatlichen Besprechungen einer der Auroren ihr winkte, ihm zu folgen und sie in das Büro der Zaubereinministeriums des Inneren der Vereinigten Staaten führte.

Hermine kannte das Büro von früheren Besuchen und schüttelte dem Assessor für Medien die Hand.  
„Miss Granger, Sie sind schon seit Jahren eine unserer besten Grenzgängerinnen. Niemand hat so viele Informationen weitergeleitet wie Sie, niemand hat so erfolgreich vermittelt ... und da Sie nun mit einem wirklich einflussreichen Muggel liiert sind, erhoffen wir uns natürlich um so mehr einen vermehrten Einsatz von Ihnen." Hermine schluckte. Und nickte. Sie ahnte, was auf sie zu kommen würde ...  
„Miss Granger, wir gehen davon aus, dass Sie Ihrem Verlobten über Ihr Dasein als Hexe und damit als Grenzgängerin informiert haben." Hermine nickte vorsichtig ... eine innere Stimme warnte sie vor.  
„Nun, damit ist er natürlich besonders geeignet, gerade in seiner Position, Einfluss zu nehmen auf das Verhältnis von Muggeln zu unserem Ministerium. Würden Sie bitte nächste Woche, am Montag, den 23.05. um 15:00 Uhr noch einmal zu uns kommen, um gewisse Einzelheiten mit den Abgesandten der Ministerien zu besprechen? Sie können ja bei Ihrem Verlobten schon einmal ansprechen, was wir planen."  
Wieder konnte Hermine nur nicken.  
Ohne zu wissen warum, hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengrube.

Draco spürte, dass bei dem Treffen etwas schlecht gelaufen war, doch auf seine Nachfragen schüttelte Hermine nur den Kopf.  
„Sie denken, sie könnten aus unserer Partnerschaft Profit schlagen. Aber ich war zurückhaltend, damit sie sich nicht zu eingehend mit dir beschäftigen." Draco nickte. Er zögerte kurz. „Ich weiß, dass du vorsichtig bist. Aber ich misstraue diesen Politikern, Beamten und Diplomaten zutiefst, wie du weißt ..." Hermine nickte.

Pünktlich um 15 Uhr war Hermine am Montag eingetroffen.

Eine kleine Gruppe Zauberer in den entsprechenden Roben warteten bereits vor dem Besprechungsraum.  
Erst als die Männer sich zu ihr umwandten, erstarrte Hermine.  
Ihr Chef gab ihr freundlich die Hand.  
„Vielen Dank, Miss Granger, dass Sie uns helfen wollen. Das ist Professor Peter Bild vom Ministerium der inneren Angelegenheiten, das ist Minister Gottfried Nagel aus dem Ministerium für Medientechnik und das ist – extra heute zu Gast bei uns – Minister Lucius Malfoy, der zuständige Medienexperte aus England."

Lucius Malfoy.

Hermine starrte ihren zukünftigen Schwiegervater an.  
Sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal leer, ... wie ausgehöhlt.

Lucius.

Während ihr Chef im Plauderton fortfuhr, kämpften in Hermine die Emotionen.

„Mister Malfoys besonderes Interesse neben der Zusammenarbeit Amerikas mit dem UK ist eine besondere Freundschaft zwischen Muggeln und der Zaubereigesellschaft."

Lucius Malfoy.

Sie stand tatsächlich, allen Ernstes, Lucius Malfoy gegenüber.

„Hierbei hat er sich auf Public Relation und Printmedien spezialisiert."

Dem Mann, der ...  
Der Mann, der damals auf Voldemorts Seite stand und es heute jeder Zeit wieder tun würde.  
Der Mann, der alles dafür gegeben hätte, Harry zu töten.  
Der Mann, der alles dafür gegeben hätte, Draco zu töten.  
Draco ... Ihren Mann.  
Der Mann, der auf grausamste Art und Weise versucht hatte, ihren Mann, ihren Verlobten, seinen eigenen Sohn, zu ermorden.

„Da die meisten Zauberer den elektronischen Medien nach wie vor zurückhaltend gegenüberstehen, sieht Mister Malfoy die Printmedien als geeigneter an, um das Verständnis zwischen Muggeln und unserer Gesellschaft zu verbessern", fuhr ihr Chef in gleichem Tonfall fort.

Lucius Malfoy.

Der Mann, der in ihr nur ein „Schlammblut" sah ...  
Auch wenn er jetzt lächelte ...  
Hermines Blick wanderte zu ihrem Chef, wie um in dem seit Jahren bekannten Gesicht Sicherheit zu finden, wanderte weiter zu den beiden anderen Männern, die ihr aufmunternd zunickten.

Wanderte zurück zu Lucius.

Und Lucius Malfoy lächelte.  
Was heißt lächeln?  
Konnte dieser Mann überhaupt lächeln?  
Er sah sie an und sein Gesicht glich einer Maske. Dennoch wusste sie genau, was er dachte.

Er sah sie an und erkannte sie, Hermine Granger, die Freundin Potters, das Mitglied des goldenen Trios, die Mitschülerin seines Sohnes ... das Schlammblut.  
Er sah sie an ohne zu ahnen, wer sie wirklich war.  
Er sah sie an, ohne zu ahnen, dass sein Blut, sein reines Blut längst mit dem ihrem vermischt war ...

„Wir freuen uns, einen so herausragenden Experten auf diesem Gebiet für die Zusammenarbeit gewonnen zu haben."

Verdammt noch einmal, wie raffiniert ...  
Wie ... genial.  
Wie slytherin.

Nicht nur, dass er wieder zu Macht und Ansehen gekommen war, nein, er hatte sich auch eine Stellung gewählt, die ihn zum Dreh- und Angelpunkt der Verbindungen zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln machte. Wo hatte er mehr Kontrolle? Wo mehr Einfluss? Wo hätte er auch nur annähernd so viel Schaden anrichten können – verbunden mit einer absolut perfekten Tarnung?

Sie hielt dem Blick aus Lucius´ Augen stand.  
Lucius´ Augen ...  
Dracos Augen ...

Wie _ähnlich sich die zwei doch sahen ..._

Sie sah in die Augen ihres Gegenübers und in Gedanken verschwammen diese stahlgrauen Augen, verwandelten sich in die Augen Dracos, in das Gesicht ihres Mannes.  
Blitzartig erlebte sie die Momente wieder, als Draco fragte, ob es ihr etwas ausmache, mit ihm essen zu gehen und als er sie im Badezimmer fragte, ob sie seine Einschränkungen störten ... Wie ein Film zog es an ihr vorbei.  
Die kalten Augen Lucius Malfoys verschwammen mit den Augen seines Sohnes, den Augen, die ebenso kalt sein konnten wie die seines Vaters, die sie alleine aber auch so warm und leuchtend kannte, so voller Gefühl, wenn sich das kalte Grau in das lachende, helle Grau eines Gebirgsbachs oder in eine dunkle Gewitterwolke verwandelte.  
Sie verschwammen mit den Augen, die auch manchmal denen eines kleinen Jungen gleichen konnten ...

Es hatte ihr nie auch nur eine Sekunde etwas ausgemacht, dass ihr Geliebter nicht laufen konnte. Es war ihr schlicht und einfach nicht wichtig. Sie liebte ihn, und für sie war er perfekt.  
Aber als sie jetzt, hier und heute Lucius Malfoy gegenüberstand, raubte es ihr den Atem ...  
Nicht um ihrer selbst Willen, sondern um Dracos Willen.  
Nicht wegen der Behinderung an sich, sondern wegen der Schmerzen, die Lucius Malfoy seinem Sohn damit zugefügt hatte ... wegen der Schmerzen, dem Kummer, dem Leid, das Draco Malfoy durch den Mann, der sich sein Vater nannte, erfahren hatte.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Eine eiskalte Faust schien ihre Kehle zuzudrücken.  
Gleichzeitig rebellierte ihr Magen, so dass sie sich Sekundenbruchteile nicht sicher war, ob sie sich erbrechen würde ... oder ersticken.

Sie musste ...  
Sie wollte ...  
Nein!  
Sie musste ... sich so verhalten wie immer.  
Sie durfte nicht den Kopf verlieren.  
Dies war ganz normal, sie war einfach nur dem englischen Botschafter vorgestellt worden.  
Das passierte ihr jeden Tag.  
Sie hatte einen kühlen Kopf.

Sie würde _nicht_ in Panik geraten.

Als sei es völlig normal, dem Mann gegenüberzustehen, der das Leben seines Sohnes zerstört hatte ... das Leben des Mannes, den sie mehr liebte als alles andere auf der Welt ...

Alles andere, jede noch so kleine Regung ihrerseits, hätte Draco und das Kind, Dracos Kind, ihr gemeinsames Baby, in unvorhersehbarer Weise gefährdet.  
Auch ihr Leben ... aber dieser Gedanke streifte sie nur Sekundenbruchteile. Sie war nicht wichtig.  
Draco, Draco und das Kind, das in ihr wuchs, nur diese beiden zählten ...  
Sie musste, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, Draco aus diesem Geschäft heraushalten.

Draco ...  
Er hatte es immer geahnt ...  
Er hatte es gewusst ...

Sie lächelte höflich, schüttelte Lucius Malfoy die Hand ...  
Hermine schaffte es, sie betrieb Small talk, stellte sich den Gästen vor.  
Sie brachte es über sich, darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie einen Mitschüler namens Malfoy gehabt hatte.  
Ein künstliches Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihren Lippen.  
Nie hatte sie so klar gedacht wie jetzt ...  
Nie, niemals, hatte sie so gefühlt wie heute - nicht in der Schule, nicht im Krieg, nicht im letzten großen Kampf ...  
Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie diese Emotion überhaupt empfinden konnte ...

Es war blanker _Hass_, den sie empfand.

Sie lächelte noch immer, honigsüß und bedauerte, als ihr Gesprächspartner ihr mit einem ehrlichen Gesichtsausdruck mitteilte, dass dieser Draco Malfoy, ihr Mitschüler, sein Sohn, leider im letzten Kampf damals im Krieg gegen Voldemort gefallen sei ...

Jeder andere hätte dem Vater die aufrichtige Trauer abgenommen ...

Hermine dachte so klar wie nie zuvor, verhandelte, besprach, argumentierte ... Führte alle Gründe an, warum ihr Mann nicht direkt mit den Zauberern verhandeln könne.  
Sie erklärte, warum es nicht möglich sei, ein persönliches Gespräch zu vermitteln, warum sie als Mittelsmann immer eine wichtige Rolle behalten würde.  
Auch wenn der amerikanische Minister gar nicht wissen konnte, um was es hier eigentlich ging:  
Er setzte alles daran, mit Adam Young persönlich verhandeln zu dürfen.  
Er versprach ihr Vorteile für ihre Karriere, er versprach ihr Geld, schließlich drohte er ihr auch, mit Repressalien bis hin zur Kündigung.  
Er wollte _unbedingt_ mit dem Medienzar selber verhandeln, wollte dies unbedingt zu einem Meilenstein seiner Karriere machen.  
Und er wollte vor dem Vertreter des UK in einem guten Licht dastehen.

Hermine dachte so schnell wie nie zuvor ...

Sie wusste, dass es um das Leben des Mannes ging, den sie liebte ... Sie kämpfte wie eine Löwin.  
Während ihre Einwände in Bezug auf den streng gefüllten Terminkalender und die eingeschränkte Mobilität Adam Youngs keinen Eindruck bei ihrem Gesprächspartner hinterließen, gelang es Hermine schließlich, ihren Vorgesetzten zu überzeugen, dass ihr Verlobter viel zu sehr in der Öffentlichkeit stehe, als dass er unbemerkt Kontakte zur Zauberergesellschaft haben könne.  
Die Wachgesellschaften der Verlage, die Regenbogenpresse, manchmal auch die normale Polizei – irgendjemand war immer in der Nähe des reichen und mächtigen Adam Young. Und auch wenn der Zaubereiminister dieses Problem für lösbar hielt, musste er zugeben, dass es einer straffen Planung bedürfe, einen unauffälligen Termin für ein Treffen zu vereinbaren.  
So hatte Hermine wenigstens Zeit, hoffentlich auch längere Zeit, geschunden.

Doch als sie abends nach Hause kam, war ihr erster Satz: „Du hast Recht. Harry hat Recht, und Severus ebenfalls ... Wir müssen ihn besiegen, um frei sein zu können ..."  
Draco wusste ohne nachzufragen, von wem sie sprach ...  
Hermine schilderte in knappen Worten die Begegnung des heutigen Tages ...

Ihr Verlobter lauschte aufmerksam, ohne eine Regung zu zeigen.  
Nachdem Hermine ihre Schilderungen beendet hatte, schwiegen beide lange.  
Hermine saß bei Draco auf dem Schoß, beide hielten sich fest umklammert.

Dann schloss Draco kurz die Augen. „Ich frage Albus, ob wir uns gleich morgen treffen können ..."


	27. Kapitel 26: Show must go on

_Hallo!_

_Vielen Dank für Eure lieben Reviews!  
__Jetzt wird es noch einmal spannend ... :- )_

_Wie immer gilt mein besonderer Dank meiner Beta Callista Evans!_

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!  
__Maria_

**The Show must go on - Queen**

Sie hatten sich getroffen. Getroffen, um ihn endlich in eine Falle zu locken.

Albus Dumbeldore hatte Lucius Malfoy zu einem Treffen geladen, hatte ihn gebeten, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, unter dem Vorwand mit dem Ministeriumsmitglied über eine Intensivierung des Unterrichts in Muggelkunde verhandeln zu wollen.

Nun erwarteten sie ihn in der Eingangshalle – Hermine, Severus Snape und Albus Dumbeldore hatten sich im Halbkreis aufgestellt ...  
Die kleine Menschengruppe stand dem hoch aufgerichteten ehemaligen Todesser gegenüber.

Sein langes, blondes Haar flatterte im Wind der offenen Eingangstür und wurde ihm aus dem Gesicht nach hinten geweht.  
Kalt und ironisch musterte er Dumbledore, Severus und Hermine, die ihm Schulter an Schulter gegenübergetreten waren. Als er gesehen hatte, wer ihn erwartete, hatte er den Grund der Einladung erahnt ...  
Man erkannte es an dem überlegenen Lächeln, mit welchem er die Drei musterte ...

„Lucius ... dein Spiel ist aus! Wir können dich endlich überführen ..." Albus war hinter den stolzen, hochgewachsenen Mann getreten und verschloss die Tür ...

„Albus, Severus ... habt ihr noch immer nicht begriffen, dass ihr auf der Verliererseite steht?"  
Severus Snape musterte seinen ehemaligen Freund.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du im Moment solch große Worte in den Mund nehmen solltest, Lucius. Du stehst alleine, wir nicht! ... Du kämpfst im Verborgenen alleine weiter, seit Jahren. Wir sind wach und mächtig, Lucius. Wir haben dich nie aus den Augen verloren – nie!"

Lucius kräuselte die Mundwinkel. „Ihr seid doch auch nur einer mehr als ich, oder? Ach ja, und ein kleines, unbedeutendes Schlammblut, das mir wohl kam gefährlich werden dürfte ..."

Hermine legte unwillkürlich, wie beschützend, die Hand auf den Unterbauch.  
Sie spürte, wie das kleine Wesen in ihr bereits Macht zu entfalten begann, wie die Liebe den Hass zu überwinden suchte.  
Lucius schien es ebenfalls zu spüren, er hob die Hand, um das Schlammblut zu töten ...

Die mittlerweile fast sichtbar werdende Kraft, die von dem Kind ausging, wand sich durch die Luft und nahm den Anwesenden den Atem.

Ein Kampf fand statt, ohne dass sich ein Lufthauch rührte.  
Lucius keuchte leise ... „Was ... ?"

Er fiel vornüber auf die Knie, als hätte ihn ein Schlag getroffen.  
Ungläubig sah er kurz Hermine an. „Wo hat dieses kleine, dreckige Schlammblut diese Macht über mich her?" Wütend blickte er Severus an, als er die Frage hervorstieß.

Severus Snape musterte sein Gegenüber kalt und zuckte die Schulter. „_Ich_ weiß, woher sie diese Macht hat ... Wenn du es gerne wissen möchtest, _denk nach. _Oder frag sie selber ...", fügte er mit einem verächtlichen Schnaufen hinzu.  
Ein leises Keuchen entglitt Lucius´ Lippen, als er Hermine in die Augen sah.  
Man sah, dass dem Todesser die Luft zum Atmen aus den Lungen entwich, ihm die Kraft zum Fragen fehlte.

Hermine trat zwei Schritte vor und hob Lucius´ Kinn mit den Fingerspitzen nach oben und lächelte. Sie lächelte das Lächeln einer Katze, die eine Maus entdeckt hat: „Mister Malfoy, Sie wissen doch, dass es nur einen Menschen gibt, der Ihre Macht zu brechen vermag ..."

Lucius sah ihr zum ersten Mal wirklich in die Augen. „Das es nur einen Menschen _gab ..._ Granger ..."

„Mister Malfoy, ... _denken Sie nach, ... _wollen Sie warten, bis dieses Kind, mein Kind, mit Ihnen fertig ist ... oder wollen Sie lieber die kräftige, schnellere und ... vielleicht ... schmerzärmere Variante seines Vaters?"

Die Augen Lucius Malfoys verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Was redest du da für einen Schwachsinn ..." Er keuchte. Wieder zog sich spürbar ein Wirbel durch den Raum; ausgehend von dem ungeborenen Wesen Lucius Malfoy entgegen. Eine erneute Welle der Macht schlug von Hermine zu Lucius hinüber und drückte ihn zu Boden. Ein Kampf fand statt ...

„Was spielst du für ein Spiel, Schlammblut ...?"

Lautlos, ohne Luftzug öffnete sich die Tür hinter Severus, Albus und Hermine ...

Zum ersten Mal sah Hermine ihren Ehemann wieder in eine Zaubererrobe gekleidet, zum ersten Mal wieder mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand ...

Vertraut, sehr vertraut und doch so fremd der Anblick ...

Sie hätte ihn zeichnen könne, so gut erinnerte sie sich an ihn, den Zauberstab ihres Gefährten, den Zauberstab, mit dem er sich mit Harry duelliert hatte, der Zauberstab, den sie so oft im Zaubertrankunterricht eine kleine Bewegung in der Luft hatte machen sehen ... hell, fast weiß, mit schwarzen Schlangenintarsien, teuer, sehr teuer ... ein Geschenk seines Vaters ...

Sie hatte nie gefragt, wo er den Zauberstab all die Jahre aufbewahrt hatte.

Seit fast zwölf Jahren hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen, Draco Malfoy, den Slytherin, Malfoy, den Magier, Malfoy, der Zauberer. Den Draco Malfoy, in den sie sich damals verliebt hatte ... Ihr Herz schlug einen Augenblick schneller.

Lucius Malfoy versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen,  
erkannte den Mann vor ihm im Rollstuhl,  
erkannte, dass er damals seinen Sohn, seinen einzigen Konkurrenten doch nicht getötet hatte ...  
Entsetzen spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider, als er begriff, dass nun der Augenblick der Wahrheit gekommen war ...

Hermine sah, wie Draco Malfoy langsam den Stab hob und fast mitleidig lächelnd sagte: „Du hast immer abgestritten, dass Liebe den Hass überwinden kann. Aber vielleicht ..."

Hermine war hinter ihren Mann getreten, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Als Draco den Zauberstab auf seinen Vater richtete ...

„Avada ..."

Er zögerte.

Er spürte die Hand seiner Frau auf seiner Schulter ruhen. Ein leichter Druck bestätigte ihn ...

„Immobile!"

Er sah seinen Vater an, der ihn hasserfüllt anstarrte und zuckte die Schultern.

Er wandte sich zu Albus: „Ruf die Dementoren ...!"  
Severus musterte sein Patenkind. „Du weißt, dass _er_ es dir nur als Schwäche auslegen wird ...?"  
Draco zuckte erneut die Schultern. „Lass gut sein. Er ist mir nicht noch einen Mord wert. Nicht er ..."  
Severus sah Draco an – nur Sekundenbruchteile dauerte der Blickwechsel, aber den beiden Männern erschien es wie Stunden. Viel, nein, alles wurde in diesem Blick gesagt.

Dann nickte auch Severus. Und lächelte Albus zu: „Ja, ruf die Dementoren!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Mann hatte Albus den Raum verlassen, Richtung des Ministeriums, um die Festnahme von Lucius Malfoy zu veranlassen. Endlich! Endlich hatte er sein langjähriges Ziel erreicht.

Er lächelte leise ... im Gegensatz zu Severus akzeptierte er die Entscheidung Dracos, und er war sogar ein wenig stolz darauf. Er war kein Mann der Rache.

Jahrelang hatte er diesen jungen Mann beobachtet und begleitet. Seit seinem ersten Schultag – Damals war er skeptisch gewesen, was wohl aus dem jungen, blonden Malfoy-Sprößling, der seinem Vater unbedingt nachahmen wollte, werden würde. Er hatte es beobachtet und unterstützt, wie Draco mehr und mehr den Einflüssen Severus Snapes unterlag, und hoffte auf einen grundsätzlichen Wandel.

Ob er während der Schulzeit des Jungen wirklich daran geglaubt hatte, dass Draco Malfoy die Seiten wechseln würde – er wusste es nicht. Er hatte es gehofft, war sich aber nicht sicher gewesen ... bis zum letzten großen Kampf.

Albus musste leise lächeln, als er daran dachte, dass er die Motive für diesen Sinneswandel erst sehr spät erfahren hatte. Ausgerechnet Hermine Granger! Er hätte es ihr nicht zugetraut, damals. Nein, falsch. Er hätte es ihr durchaus zugetraut. – Aber er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass ausgerechnet Hermine Granger mehr in Draco Malfoy sehen könnte.

Und in der Zeit nach dem Krieg ... er hatte gemeinsam mit Madame Pomfrey alles getan, was in seiner Macht stand, um Draco ein sicheres Leben zu ermöglichen. Und er hatte mit Stolz beobachtet, dass Draco eigentlich keine Unterstützung von ihm benötigte, um Erfolg zu haben.

Albus Dumbledore hatte immer Kontakt zu Draco Malfoy, zu Adam Young, gehalten, hatte seinen Weg verfolgt, ... hatte sich bemüht, ein väterlicher Freund zu sein.

Nur wie er sich in Bezug auf Lucius hatte verhalten sollen ... er hatte es nicht gewusst.

Einerseits war sein Wunsch, den letzten der Todesser endlich in Askaban zu sehen, fast übermenschlich gewesen. Andererseits ging ihm die Sicherheit Dracos vor ...

Aber auch hier hatte Draco eigentlich seine Hilfe nicht benötigt. Er hatte seine Entscheidungen getroffen. Und es waren gute Entscheidungen.

Im Ministerium angekommen, wandte sich Albus nicht als erstes an die Abteilung für innere Sicherheit, um die Festnahme durch die Dementoren zu veranlassen ...

Auch wenn er wusste, dass es Zeit kosten würde, und dass Draco, Hermine und Severus warten mussten, führte ihn sein erster Weg direkt zur Ministerin, um diese über die Umstände in Kenntnis zu setzten und sie zu bitten, bei der Festnahme anwesend zu sein.

Ob es besser gewesen wäre, die Ministerin im Voraus zu informieren?

Kurz zweifelte Albus, aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er würde das heutige Vorgehen als spontan, den Gegebenheiten entsprechend darstellen, dass Madame Brown sich nicht übergangen fühlen konnte.

Es war besser gewesen, dass sich Lavender nicht an der Organisation beteiligt hatte – sie hätte nur Unruhe gestiftet. Vor allem, was Draco anbelangte ...

Nun würde sie bei der entscheidenden Phase anwesend sein, und konnte sich glücklich schätzen, wenn der Mann, der auch der Ministerin schon so lange ein Dorn im Auge war, endlich auf legalem Wege verhaftet wurde. Lavender Brown war nicht dumm ... sie hatte von Anfang an gegen die Beteiligung eines Lucius Malfoy im Ministerium agiert, hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass der Kriegsgewinnler eine Doppelrolle spielen würde – aber Geld ist Macht, gerade in der Politik.

Brown und Malfoy hatten ein vordergründig höfliches Arrangement gefunden, auch wenn die Ministerin immer wieder verdeckt recherchierte, wie sie den ungeliebten Mitarbeiter doch noch für seine Kriegsverbrechen zur Verantwortung ziehen könnte.

Albus war sich immer darüber im Klaren gewesen, dass die Wahrheit gegen Geld in der Politik keine Chance gehabt hätte.

Deswegen hatten er und Harry immer wieder davon gesprochen, dass eine direkte Auseinandersetzung die klügere Entscheidung wäre. Aber damals hatte er Draco schützen wollen. Er hatte es für die klügere Wahl gehalten, Dracos Anonymität, Dracos Leben zu schützen, und ihn nicht in diesen Konflikt einzubeziehen.

Aber heute ... es war Dracos freie Entscheidung gewesen, sich seinem Vater zu stellen.

Und es war seine Entscheidung gewesen, ihn nicht zu töten, sonder den langwierigen, schwierigen, aber legalen Weg zu gehen.

Er hätte ihn so leicht töten können ... er hätte Ruhe gehabt, Sicherheit und Rache. Er hätte anschließend wieder in die Anonymität des Medienzars Adam Young abtauchen können, und kein Zauberer hätte davon erfahren ...

Albus war stolz auf die Entscheidung seines jungen Freundes.

Seine Gedanken hatten diesen Kreis geschlossen, als die Zaubereiministerin den Raum betrat. Endlich ... Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte, dass noch nicht viel Zeit vergangen war, dass er nur selber so unter Druck stand, dass es ihm ewig lange erschien ...

Albus lächelte und begrüßte die Ministerin.

In kurzen Worten schilderte er, was geschehen war und bat sie, mit nach Hogwarts zu kommen ... „Lavender, heute früh ist es uns endlich gelungen, Malfoy zu überführen. Durch einen glücklichen Zufall haben wir seinen verschollenen Sohn aufgespürt. Wir haben damit nicht nur den Mann gefunden, der ihn nicht nur zu stellen vermag, sondern der auch gegen ihn aussagen kann, was sein Verhalten im letzten großen Kampf betrifft ... Lavender, wir haben endlich Lucius Malfoy gestellt! Wir brauchen dich für die Festnahme."

Die Ministerin lächelte.

Sie fühlte sich – wie erwartet – geschmeichelt und griff im Bewusstsein ihres gekonnten Auftritts nach ihrer Amtsrobe. „Danke, Albus! Selbstverständlich bin ich über diese Neuigkeiten ausgesprochen erfreut."

Doch als die Ministerin vorausschritt, um zum Schauplatz des Geschehens zu apparieren, hielt sie Albus noch kurz zurück.

„Ich habe vorausgesetzt, dass Draco Malfoy straffrei ausgehen wird, wenn er uns hilft, seinen Vater zu stellen. Ich weiß, ich darf ihm nichts garantieren – aber ..."

Die Ministerin sah ihn an … und nickte. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre eigene Schulzeit ... und verstand. „Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass er einen entsprechenden Zeugenschutz bekommt." Doch sie zögerte auch: „ … Draco Malfoy war selber Todesser?"

Albus nickte. „Aber er hat entscheidend zum Sieg gegen Voldemort beigetragen, auch im letzten großen Kampf, wie auch Harry Potter selber gerne bezeugen wird. Mir schwebt da ein ähnliches Programm wie damals für Professor Snape vor ..." Er hätte es nie zugegeben, aber sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass er die Klärung der Zukunft Draco Malfoys in der Hand hielt. ... Ob er sich nicht früher hätte darum kümmern sollen? Ob es jetzt zu spät war?

Doch seine Verhandlungspartnerin nickte. „Wenn er uns hilft, lässt sich das sicher machen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Aber jetzt ... auf zu Malfoy!" Und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes veranlasste sie die Vollzugsbeamten und Wächter, sich ebenfalls von Askaban auf den Weg zu machen, ihr zu folgen und zu helfen ...

Stumm hatten Draco Malfoy, Hermine Granger und Severus Snape auf die Rückkehr Dumbledores gewartet. Alle drei hatten den Zauberstab gezückt und auf den am Boden liegenden, letzten Todesser gerichtet.

Niemand hatte ein Wort gesprochen, niemand der Beteiligten spürte, wie die Zeit verging ... eine Sekunde kam ihnen vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

Keine Gefühlsregung zeigte sich in Dracos Gesicht ...

Seine Gedanken schienen gleichzeitig stillzustehen und doch so schnell zu kreisen wie noch nie ...

Sein Vater sah ihn an. Er sah seinen Vater an. Kein Wort wurde gesprochen ...

Er hatte gesiegt. Er war frei.

Nein. Er hatte, wenn das Ministerium mitspielte, eine realistische Chance, frei zu sein – oder auch nicht. Nun, diese Entscheidung war Zukunft und er hatte keinerlei Einfluss darauf. Er konnte nur warten und hoffen.

Und doch ... sein Vater ...

Es war sein Vater, der hier vor ihm lag.

Älter geworden, ja. Ein paar Falten mehr um die Augen, aber Lucius Malfoy war noch nie der Mann gewesen, dem man ein Alter hätte zuordnen können.

Es war sein Vater.

Sein großes Vorbild, der Mann, dem er als Kind nachgeeifert hatte.

Der Mann, den er als Kind hatte nie enttäuschen wollen. Er hatte so sein wollen wie er.

Es war sein Vater, der ihn zum Todesser, zum Mörder hatte machen wollen, der nie nach ihm gefragt hatte, sondern immer nur nach dem Sohn und Erben und der seine Mutter gequält hatte, um sie sich Untertan zu machen ...

Sein Vater, der ihn hatte töten wollen ...

Und doch ... er war sein Vater, der Mann, der ihn gezeugt hatte – so wie er das kleine Wesen, das eben so entscheidend zu dem Sieg beigetragen hatte.

Draco spürte es. Schon für die Freiheit seines Kindes, nicht nur für die eigene Freiheit war seine Entscheidung die richtige gewesen.

Eine Abordnung von Askaban traf ein, gefolgt von Albus und der Zaubererministerin.

Nun war seine Anonymität endgültig verloren.

Was geschehen sollte, würde geschehen.

Lucius Malfoy erhob sich vom Boden, strauchelte kurz, bevor er sich aufrichtete – groß und sicher wie immer.

Der Zauberergamot würde sich um ihn kümmern.

Mr. Adam Young lächelte.

Adam Young lächelte …

Draco Malfoy hatte gesiegt.

_Tbc ..._


	28. Kapitel 27: Hilf mir

_Also: eigentlich habe ich mir geschworen, diese Story erst fertig zu schreiben, und dann erst die Kapitel online zu setzen, um regelmäßigeUpdates zu garantieren.  
__Man ist ja immer voller guter Vorsätze, und dieses Jahr kaufe ich die Weihnachtsgeschenke auch vor dem 23.12. – ehrlich!  
__Nun hat mich aber meine wundervolle Betaleserin aber darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass in der Story noch etwas fehlt – und sie hatte recht.  
__Das folgende Kapitel ist also dank **CallistaEvans** entstanden und eingefügt worden, die dann auch noch blitzschnell und perfekt wie immer betagelesen hat – so dass wir trotzdem das Update pünktlich geschafft haben! Vielen, vielen Dank!_

„_Liebe bedeutet, nie um Verzeihung bitten zu müssen."  
__-Love Story-  
__Ryan O´Neil_

„_Das ist das blödeste, was ich je gehört habe."  
__-Is´ was, Doc?-  
__Ryan O´Neil_

**Hilf mir – Reinhard Mey **

Der Termin für die Gerichtsverhandlung gegen seinen Vater Lucius Malfoy rückte immer näher ...  
Und Draco wurde mit jedem Tag nervöser.  
Er würde gegen seinen _Vater_ aussagen ...

Auch wenn er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, war er angespannt ...  
Nervös.  
Und langsam aber sicher wurde er unleidlich.

Seine Unruhe war mehr unbewusst, ... auch wenn er sich ablenkte, was sie allgegenwärtig.  
Selbst Hermine konnte nichts dagegen tun ...

Der Tag der ersten Verhandlung rückte näher. Lange und sorgfältig hatte Draco mit Albus, Harry und Severus die Verhandlung vorbereitet. Gemeinsam mit der Ministerin hatten sie eine unfehlbare Strategie erarbeitet, wie sie Lucius Malfoy einem gerechten Urteil zuführen würden.  
Und doch blieb noch eine gewisse Unsicherheit in Draco.

Ja, er wusste, dass er im Recht war.  
Er wusste, dass die Strategie, seinen Vater zu überführen ausgefeilt, erarbeitet war.  
Und doch ... ein schales Gefühl in der Magengrube ließ ihn nicht los.  
Er fühlte sich unsicher. Er war es gewohnt, Firmen zu kaufen, zu verhandeln, dabei auch über Leichen zu gehen ...

Aber seinem Vater Auge in Auge gegenüber zu stehen und gegen ihn auszusagen …  
Gegen ihn, der selbstverständlich vom teuersten Anwalt der englischen Zaubererwelt vertreten wurde – einem Mann mit juristischem Feingefühl allen Fallstricken auszuweichen – das war nicht seine Welt.  
Er konnte verhandeln – aber er war kein Jurist.  
Ja, er gestand sich ein: er hatte Angst vor dem Anwalt seines Vaters.  
Er hatte Angst davor, im Kreuzverhör auf eine juristische Falle, einen rhetorischen Hinterhalt hereinzufallen.

Seine üblichen Kompensationsmechanismen wirkten nicht mehr ...  
Wie oft er in den letzten Tagen eine Spritztour mit seinem Auto gemacht hatte – mit Ziel, ohne Ziel, mit Hermine oder alleine ... er konnte es nicht mehr zählen.

Die Anspannung ließ nicht nach – und er wusste, Hermine spürte es.  
Aber sie wusste, sie konnte ihm nicht helfen. Was hätte sie tun können?

Nächtelang hatten sie über die Verhandlung diskutiert ... und doch: das Lampenfieber blieb.

Niemand konnte ihm helfen.  
Nicht Albus, der das Konzept für die Verhandlung ausgearbeitet hatte und nun keine weiteren Probleme mit der Verhandlung sah.  
Nicht Severus, der selber genauso nervös war wie sein Patenkind.  
Nicht Harry, der in den Wochen der Vorbereitung ein treuer Freund geworden war, der alle seine Verbindungen hatte spielen lassen – und doch würde Harry nie Dracos Inneres sehen und bewegen ...

Der erste Verhandlungstag war für den nächsten Montag geplant – doch Draco hatte schon Wochen vorher versucht, sich durch Arbeit abzulenken.

Das Wochenende lag lang und schwer vor ihm – keine Möglichkeit, sich abzulenken, sich abzureagieren ... aber viel Zeit, über die Verhandlung nachzudenken.

Was der Anwalt fragen würde.  
Wie er ihn an die Wand reden würde.  
In seine Einzelteile zerlegen.  
Seine empfindlichsten Punke suchen.  
Bloßstellen ...

Er hatte das Problem Hermine gegenüber angedeutet, ohne zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen. Sie hatte gespürt, dass etwas nicht stimmte – auch wenn er sich nicht schwach zeigen wollte.

Bis sie ihm endlich am Mittwoch vor der Verhandlung – zwei Tage vor dem Wochenende – gerade in die Augen sah. „Wovor hast du Angst?"

Er lächelte müde. So ungern er darüber reden wollte, so genau wusste er doch, dass es keinen Zweck haben würde, Hermine etwas vormachen zu wollen ... und so berichtete er über seine Unsicherheit und seine Sorgen.

Am nächsten Tag drückte sie ihm einen Briefumschlag in die Hand.  
„Was ist das?"  
„Flugtickets. Nach Florida. Du machst dir Sorgen wegen der Verhandlungstaktik? Dann frage jemanden, der sich damit auskennt ..."  
„Aber ..."  
„Nichts aber. Ich habe schon mit Erica telefoniert. Sie holen uns Freitagabend am Flughafen ab."

Draco starrte auf die Tickets. ... Er war mittlerweile so sehr in den Diskussionen mit Albus, Severus und Harry gefangen gewesen, dass er zwar seine üblichen Kompensationsmechanismen hatte ablaufen lassen ... alle, bis auf einen.

Er hatte nicht mit George telefoniert.  
Nicht mit George ...  
Er hatte doch andere Gesprächspartner, und es ging um die Zaubererwelt ...  
Er war gar nicht auch die Idee gekommen, mit George zu telefonieren. Was hätte er ihm sagen sollen?

Noch hatte er sich überhaupt nicht überlegt, ob und wie er George jemals die volle Wahrheit erzählen würde ... Warum hätte er George etwas über Magie erzählen sollen? George war sein bester, sein einziger Freund ... in der Muggelwelt.  
George würde ihn für verrückt erklären.  
Im besten Fall.  
Im schlimmsten Fall würde er nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm wechseln wegen der jahrelangen Lüge ...

Aber er nickte und lächelte seiner Freundin zu.

Ob er mit George über die Verhandlung reden würde oder auch nicht – auf alle Fälle würde ihm die Gesellschaft der Familie gut tun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Erica holte sie vom Flughafen ab, und bald nach ihrer Ankunft traf auch George aus der Kanzlei zu Hause ein.

Nach einem gemütlichen Abendessen brachten die Frauen gemeinsam die Kinder zu Bett, und Draco machte es sich mit George im Wohnzimmer bequem.

Hermine wollte den Beiden Gelegenheit zum Reden geben, und so ließ sie sich anschließend von Erica in die Abstellkammern entführen, wo sie gemeinsam die Babyerstausstattung durchstöberten auf der Suche nach Spielsachen und Kleidung, die Hermine gebrauchen konnte.

So blieben George und Draco zunächst im lockeren Gespräch versunken, dann trat langsam Schweigen ein ...

George musterte seinen Freund. Sie kannten sich einfach schon zu lange, als dass er es nicht bemerkt hätte, dass Draco über etwas nachdachte ... Er fragte, in seiner mehr als direkten Art: „Was ist los?"

Draco sah ihn fragend an, und so drang er tiefer in ihn ein: „Adam, ich sehe, dass etwas nicht stimmt mit dir ... willst du es mir sagen? Oder sollen wir uns einfach wie früher ablenken, einen Film auflegen und noch einen Wein aufmachen ... ich habe die DVDs von „MASH" da ..." Doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

Er spürte ... eigentlich wollte er reden.

Ja, er brauchte ein Gespräch mit George, mit seinem Freund, jetzt und hier ... er wusste nur nicht, wie er anfangen sollte.  
Dann nickte er – manchmal ist die halbe Wahrheit nicht der schlechteste Weg ...

„Es ist ... nichts besonderes. Am Montag beginnt ein größerer Prozess, in dem ich als Nebenkläger auftrete ... und der mich ein wenig beschäftigt. Sehr beschäftigt. Vielleicht ... wären ein paar Folgen MASH und ein Besäufnis wirklich der beste Weg, den Abend zu verbringen ..."

George sah ihm interessiert in die Augen. „Ein Prozess? Etwas, von dem ich weiß?" und, als Draco den Kopf schüttelte, griff er hinter sich, holte einen Stapel DVDs aus dem Regal und schenkte zwei Gläser Rotwein ein. Als er Draco sein Glas hinüberreichte, hob er die Augenbrauen und stellte die Frage in anwaltsmäßigem Tonfall: „Etwas, was deinen Vater betrifft?"

Draco wäre beinahe das Glas aus der Hand gefallen. „Woher ..."

Sein Freund lächelte. „Es ist nur eine Frage ... du musst es nicht beantworten. Adam, wir haben mehr als ein halbes Jahr im gleichen Zimmer geschlafen, und das kurz nachdem du den Unfall hattest. Traust du mir so wenig Urteilsvermögen zu? Ich habe jeden einzelnen Albtraum von dir mitbekommen ... und habe meine eigenen Schlüsse gezogen. Du musst mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen; wenn du nicht möchtest, schauen wir einfach die DVDs an, und alles bleibt, wie es war ... Aber wenn ein Prozess in der ganzen Sache bevorsteht ... wenn du darüber reden möchtest ..."

Draco sah seinen Freund lange an ... nie hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, was George sich wohl zusammenreimen würde. Für ihn war selbstverständlich gewesen, dass seine Geschichten stimmig waren.

Aber ... er schien sich ein Bild gemacht zu haben über das, was vor seinem so genannten Unfall geschehen war ... und so blieb nichts, als zu fragen: „Was denkst du denn, was passiert ist?"

George lachte. Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst und sah seinem Freund in die Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was denken soll. Du hast oft im Schlaf über deinen Vater geredet, so, als hätte er Mitschuld an dem Unfall ... aber das würde ja nicht zu deinen Erzählungen passen. Zuerst habe ich immer gedacht, diese Geschichten von dem Motorradunfall seien eine Art Notlüge und dein Vater hätte Verbindungen zur Mafia, aber mit der Partnerschaft zu Hermine hast du ja die Geschichten bestätigt. Seitdem weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll ... aber es ist auch egal. Du kannst mir alles erzählen, wenn du willst – du musst nicht. Wir können einfach MASH ansehen und alles ist gut."

Draco nickte.

Er legte die DVD ein und entschied sich für die Folge „Blut hat nur eine Farbe" ... gemeinsam mit George lachte er über Hawkeye, BJ, Hotlips, Klinger und Radar ...

Diese Nacht schlief er besser – im fremden Bett.

Am nächsten Tag – Samstag morgens – hatte George frei und die Familien saßen beim gemütlichen Brunch zusammen ...  
Anschließend bat Draco Hermine, kurz ein paar Bücher aus der Stadt zu besorgen – gemeinsam mit Erica.  
Und er ... erzählte seinem Freund alles.  
Wirklich alles.

Und George lauschte ... staunend ... ungläubig ... und dann ... entsetzt ... als er vernahm, was Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn hatte erleiden lassen ...  
Er hatte mit vielem, er hatte mit allem gerechnet ...  
Aber ... Magie ...!

Draco ließ nichts aus. Wie auch Jenny gegenüber schilderte er George auch seine eigenen Verfehlungen ...  
Und George ... hörte zu. Lauschte. Und verstand.

Gemeinsam ließen sie die Erinnerung an die Zeit damals in den Kliniken wieder auferstehen, damals, als sie sich kennen lernten, als sie gemeinsam ein Zimmer teilten ... Gemeinsam analysierten sie Dracos Verhalten und sein Empfinden ...

Nachmittags besprach George mit Draco zusammen die juristischen Feinheiten des Falls.

George probte, nahm Draco ins Kreuzverhör ... nahm seine Aussage bis auf das kleinste Detail auseinander, drehte jede Aussage auf den Kopf, um ihn darauf vorzubereiten, trainierte ihn, half ihm, beruhigte ihn ...

Auf dem Flug nach Hause schlief Draco… zum ersten Mal seit Wochen ... und er lächelte im Schlaf.

Hermine war glücklich.  
Es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen.


	29. Kapitel 28: Another brick in the wall II

_Hallo,_

_leider hat direkt nach dem Hochladen letzte Woche mein Account schlapp gemacht, so dass ich Eure Reviews auf Kapitel 26 (Show must go on) erst sehr verspätet beantworten konnte – ich hoffe, Ihr nehmt es nicht übel, es tut mir leid ..._

_Dafür kommt jetzt auch schon das nächste Kapitel ... : )_

_Und auch hier danke ich meiner wunderbaren Beta Callista Evans für die turboschnelle Bearbeitung – Du bist die Beste!_

**Another brick in the wall – Pink Floyd**

Draco saß gemeinsam mit Hermine vor dem Gerichtssaal.  
Er wünschte, am anderen Ende der Welt zu sein.

All die Wochen zuvor war es ihm gelungen, durch sein Leben in der Muggelwelt den Wirbel um seine Person zu umgehen – doch jetzt, als er die Heerscharen von Reportern sah, die sich nicht mit einem einfachen „kein Kommentar" abwimmeln lassen wollten, wurde es ihm um so deutlicher, wie sehr die Öffentlichkeit Anteil an dem Fall genommen hatte.

Er wurde befragt – über sein Leben als Muggel, über sein Verhältnis zu seinem Vater, über den Krieg, über die Folter durch die Hand seines Vater, über seine Verletzungen ...  
Er gab keine Antwort.

Er wurde fotografiert.  
Er wurde begafft.  
Draco fühlte sich wie ein Tier im Zoo.

Er spürte, wie er immer gereizter reagierte, hoch gesteigert innerhalb von wenigen Minuten ...

Hermine hatte mit Draco zusammen vor der Tür gewartet, bis die Zeugen und Nebenkläger einzeln aufgerufen wurden.  
Nicht viele wagten es, sich mit Lucius Malfoy anzulegen, aber Albus Dumbledore würde wie versprochen seine Erlebnisse schildern und sowohl Severus Snape als auch Harry Potter waren da. Aber wider Erwarten hatten sich noch mehr Menschen eingefunden, denen Lucius Malfoy im Laufe seiner Todesserkarriere Leid zugefügt hatte.  
Harry hatte versprochen, möglichst viele Zeugen ausfindig zu machen, und er hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Niemand sprach während sie alle warteten, nur gelegentlich wurde die Stille unterbrochen, wenn der Saalbüttel den nächsten Zeugen zum Verhör aufrief.  
Draco wurde als Letzter genannt.

Unauffällig betrat Hermine hinter ihm den Saal und nahm in der letzten Reihe des großen, bis zum Bersten gefüllten Saales Platz.

Sie beobachtete, wie Draco nach vorne zum Rednerpult rollte. Sekundenlang maßen sich die beiden Männer mit den Augen – Angeklagter und Nebenkläger, Vater und Sohn, Lucius und Draco Malfoy.

Ob es nur Hermine auffiel, dass sich in Dracos Gesicht kurz, Bruchteile von Sekunden nur, der rechte Kiefermuskel anspannte? ... Und genauso, gleich einem Spiegelbild, zuckte es im Gesicht seines Vaters? Sie war sich nicht sicher, ... aber ... die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Männer nahm sie erneut gefangen.  
Auch wenn der eine etwas älter war, der andere jünger; der eine wie immer die langen Haare nach hinten gebunden, der andere einen typischen, kurzen Manager-Muggel-Schnitt ... die beiden waren ... gleich.

Wie konnte sie nur diesen einen Mann so sehr lieben und den anderen so sehr hassen?

Der Vorsitzende bat Draco Malfoy, die Ereignisse des letzten Kampfes aus seiner Sicht zu schildern.  
Hermine sah, wie ihr Freund trocken schluckte, bevor er zu reden ansetzte. Noch ein letztes Mal maßen sich Vater und Sohn mit Blicken ...

Vor Aufregung bohrten sich ihre Fingernägel in die eigenen Handflächen, als Draco ohne Emotionen zu zeigen schilderte, wie er an der Seite seines Vaters gekämpft hatte, ihm dann auf das Schlachtfeld gefolgt war, auf den Gipfel des Hügels, wo sie den Kampf von Voldemort gegen Harry Potter vermuteten. Der Saal lauschte atemlos, wie Draco berichtete, dass er da erst plötzlich realisiert hatte, dass er Teil eines Hinterhalts geworden war, dass er erst dann gemerkt hatte, was sein Vater vorhatte. Er berichtete von seinem Versuch, Lucius Malfoy aufzuhalten und von der Kombination der beiden unverzeihlichen Flüche.

Als Draco mit dem Satz schloss, dass damit seine Erinnerungen schwanden und er erst wieder in der Krankenstation erwachte, herrschte minutenlange Stille im Saal.

Draco hatte während des gesamten Vortrags seinem Vater gerade in die Augen gesehen. Dieser erwiderte den Blick seines Sohnes ohne Zeichen einer Gefühlsregung, die rechte Augenbraue leicht hochgezogen ... fast verächtlich.  
Hermine spürte, wie eine Träne ihre Lippen erreichte ... sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie weinte, aber sie ließ es einfach geschehen ...

Der Richter hob das Wort und forderte den Anwalt der Verteidigung zum Verhör auf ... Hermine hielt den Atem an.

Langsam, sehr langsam erhob sich der ältere, grauhaarige Herr in der schwarzen Robe und schlenderte fast gemütlich auf das Pult zu, an dem Draco auf ihn wartete.

Hermines Herz klopfte bis zum Hals ...  
Das Verhör begann wie ein harmloses Geplauder. Hermine hörte wie durch eine dicke Watteschicht, wie der Anwalt sich erkundigte, wie Lucius Malfoy als Mensch gewesen sei. Als Vater ...

Doch Draco Malfoy war vorbereitet ... ruhig und sachlich, wie stundenlang mit George geübt, wies er den Anwalt darauf hin, dass dies hier nichts zur Sache tue, dass er nicht verpflichtet sei, Aussage über familiäre Verhältnisse zu treffen ...

Der gegnerische Anwalt suchte darauf hinzuweisen, dass es für die Wahrheitsfindung nötig sei, zu eruieren, wie Lucius Malfoy als Mensch sei, und was für ein Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis zwischen den beiden herrsche – oder ob es sich hier, mit dieser Aussage vielleicht nur um eine bloße Rache handeln könne. Hermine sah ein Zucken durch die Augen ihres Gefährten, doch ehe Draco antworten konnte, erhob der Vorsitzende Einspruch und verhinderte ein weiteres Eingehen auf private Themen.

Mit einem überlegenen Lächeln setzte der Anwalt erneut zum Verhör an.

„Mister Draco Malfoy ... Sie waren selber an dem Kampf beteiligt?"  
„Jawohl."

„Und Sie standen auf ... welcher Seite?"  
„Ich stand damals auf der Seite des dunklen Lords, dem, dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf."

Hermine blickte sich um. Sie spürte, wie die Stimmung in dem Saal umschwenkte. Einige Zuhörer hatten bei der Erwähnung Voldemorts scharf die Luft eingezogen.

„Sie waren Todesser?"  
„Ja, ich war selber Todesser."

Der Anwalt spielte mit der Sympathie der Zuhörer wie mit einem Ball.  
Hermine hätte ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen.

„Sie tragen selber das dunkle Mal?"  
„Ich trage selber das dunkle Mal."

Die alte Dame neben Hermine schüttelte leise vorwurfsvoll den Kopf.

„Seit wann?"  
„Seit meinem siebzehnten Lebensjahr."

Und Hermine sah, wie Lucius Malfoy ... lächelte.

„Sind Sie nach Beendigung des großen Krieges gegen den dunklen Lord entsprechend geprüft worden?"  
„Auch wenn dieser Umstand mit der momentanen Verhandlung nichts zu tun hat, möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass ich, sobald es mir möglich war, Kontakt zu den zuständigen Behörden aufgenommen habe. Verständlicherweise war es mir in den ersten Jahren nicht möglich, Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt aufzunehmen ...  
Der Anwalt versuchte ihn zu unterbrechen: „Warum nicht?"  
Doch Draco fuhr ungehindert fort: „... aber ich hatte, nachdem ich wieder Kontakt zum Zaubereiministerium aufgenommen hatte, zügig die zuständigen Mitarbeiter kontaktiert."

„Und warum haben Sie so lange ...", der Anwalt blätterte kurz in seiner Aktenmappe, als müsste er nachlesen, „... also mehr als zehn Jahre gebraucht, bis Sie sich an das Zaubereiministerium wandten?"

Hermine spürte, wie das Misstrauen gegen den Sohn des Angeklagten im Saal fast greifbar wurde.

Draco setzte zur Antwort an, doch der Vorsitzende unterbrach das Verhör. „Das ist wohl kaum Thema der heutigen Verhandlung. Mister Malfoy ist bereits durch die Zaubereiministerin persönlich rehabilitiert worden, wenn ich Sie daran erinnern darf, Herr Verteidiger. Wenn Sie bitte wieder zu dem heutigen Fall zurückkehren wollen ..."

Doch die Stimmung im Saal war bereits in den Händen des Anwaltes ...

In Hermines Kopf fuhren die Gedanken Karussell. Wie ein Gebet wiederholte sie in Gedanken die Sätze, die Draco mit George geübt hatte. Immer und immer wieder.

„Sie sagen, Sie erinnern sich nach diesen Flüchen an nichts mehr?"  
„Nein, danach erinnere ich mich an nichts mehr."  
„Aber an alle Details vorher können Sie sich genau erinnern?"

Ein ironisch-überlegenes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Anwalts.

„Soweit ich berichtet habe. Ich habe ausschließlich die Fakten dargelegt, an die ich mich genau erinnern kann. Auf Spekulationen habe ich bewusst verzichtet."  
„Und Sie halten es nicht für möglich, dass Ihre Erinnerungen ... durch die anschließende Folter ein wenig ... getrübt sein könnten?"  
„Ich habe nur erzählt, an was ich mich genau erinnern kann."

„Und ...", das Lächeln des Anwaltes wurde breiter und er zog ironisch den rechten Mundwinkel nach oben, „Sie wollen wirklich behaupten, wenn man von zwei unverzeihlichen Flüchen gleichzeitig getroffen wird, kann man sicher orten, woher diese Flüche kamen? Sie halten diese Erinnerungen für zuverlässig, die Sie behaupten, an einen Augenblick gehabt zu haben, an dem Sie mit dem Crutiatus gefoltert wurden?"

Draco maß den Anwalt mit den Augen. Und lächelte ebenfalls. „Ja, das kann ich mit gutem Gewissen behaupten."  
„Vielen Dank, keine weiteren Fragen an den Zeugen."

Der Staatsanwalt verzichtete auf weitere Fragen ... Dracos Augen suchten Hermines. Unter dem Gewitter der Photoapparate kam er zu ihr in die hinteren Reihen des Gerichtsaals, um den Abschluss der Verhandlung abzuwarten.

Wie erwartet bezogen sich die Anwälte hauptsächlich auf ihn, auf Draco Malfoy ... die anderen Aussagen, Dumbledore, Snape, Potter ... wurden nur als Bestätigung seiner Aussage verwendet.

Das Plädoyer des Verteidigers ... nahm ihm jede Glaubwürdigkeit.  
Ein ehemaliger Todesser, der sich über zehn Jahre von der Zaubererwelt ferngehalten hatte ... und dessen Aussage sich auf einen Augenblick bezog, in dem er unter zwei unverzeihlichen Flüchen stand, einen Augenblick, in dem niemand, aber auch gar niemand klar denken, geschweige denn an den man korrekte Erinnerungen haben könne ...  
Niemand konnte _wirklich_ bestätigen, dass Lucius Malfoy die Flüche ausgesprochen habe ... niemand.  
Und: Warum gab es keine Aussage zu Lucius Malfoy als Mensch? Wenn ein Sohn nicht über seinen Vater, über seine Kindheit Auskunft geben möchte ... war das nicht ein Zeichen dafür, dass nichts als bloße Rachegefühle hinter diesen Aussagen steckten?

Hermine hielt Dracos Hand so fest wie noch nie.

Und Lucius Malfoy lächelte.

Das Plädoyer des Staatsanwaltes ... war noch schlimmer.  
Ja, es bestätigte ihm, dass er vom Zaubereiministerium rehabilitiert worden war.  
Ja, es bestätigte ihm, dass er zu der Zeit des großen Krieges noch unter dem Einfluss seines Vaters stand.  
Ja, es bestätigte, dass er keine andere Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, als sich über zehn Jahre vor den Schergen seines Vaters zu verbergen.  
Ja, es zeigte auch auf, dass es noch mehr Zeugen gegen Lucius Malfoy gab als ihn, seinen Sohn ...

Doch dann ... prangerte der Staatsanwalt Lucius Malfoy an, was er seinem Sohn angetan hatte.  
Dass er seinen eigenen Sohn gefoltert habe.  
Dass er sein Leben zerstört habe.  
Dass er versucht hatte, ihn zu töten.  
Dass er ihn als Krüppel zurückgelassen hatte ...  
Draco fühlte sich ... bloßgestellt. Nackt und hilflos der Meute ausgeliefert.

Und auch wenn Lucius Malfoy schon in diesem Augenblick ahnte, dass er verloren hatte ...  
Er sah seinem Sohn in die Augen. Und lächelte ...


	30. Kapitel 29: Advertising space

_Huhu!_

_Heute geht es also weiter ... hoffentlich klappt es, ich hatte diese Woche Schwierigkeiten mit dem Reviewschreiben und Uploaden ..._

_Wie immer danke ich ganz, ganz besonders meiner Beta CallistaEvans, die auch hier, bei diesem Kapitel – das mal wieder „eingeschoben" wurde, eine turboschnelle Profiarbeit hingelegt hat – Du bist einfach klasse!_

_Callista hat übrigens auch wieder ein wunderbares Kapitel ihrer Story "Kein Tag wie jeder andere" __hochgeladen, und wenn Ihr Lust auf einen schönen Crossover zum Murmeltiertag habt, lohnt es sich auf alle Fälle, einmal bei ihr vorbeizuschauen!_

_Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel!_

_Ganz viele Grüße  
__Maria_

**Advertising space – Robbie Williams**

Dracos Blick verlor sich im Leeren.

Minutenlang fixierte er jetzt schon die Tür, hinter der Hermine verschwunden war, damit die Heiler die Geburt vorbereiten konnten ... ihm erschien es wie Stunden.

Er schloss die Augen, rieb sich die Augenbrauen, nur um die Augen gleich wieder zu öffnen und stattdessen lieber an die gegenüberliegende Wand zu starren.

Zwei Wochen war die Verhandlung gegen Lucius Malfoy jetzt her. Zwei Wochen war es her, seit die Welt stehen geblieben war, Sekunden nur, um sich dann wieder neu zu drehen ... neu für ihn, neu für seinen Vater ...

Zwei Wochen hatte er nicht mehr geschlafen, zwei Wochen konnte er die Augen nicht schließen, ohne das Gesicht seines Vaters vor sich zu sehen, das Gesicht seines Vaters, als dieser dem Urteil des Richters lauschte.

Draco fühlte sich noch immer ... erniedrigt, wenn er an die Verhandlung dachte, daran, dass er das Urteil gegen seinen Vater erkauft hatte, indem er sich zur Schau gestellt ... sich selber bloßgestellt hatte.

Ja, sein Vater hatte ihn gefoltert, ... aber sein Leben war trotzdem nicht so schlecht, wie der Staatsanwalt es dargestellt hatte  
Er hatte kein Urteil aus Mitleid gewollt, sondern ... aus Gerechtigkeit.  
Er wollte überhaupt kein Mitleid.  
Er wollte kein Bedauern, er wollte nicht angestarrt werden, er wollte nicht verkauft werden, er wollte nicht geopfert werden auf dem Altar der Rechtsprechung über seinen Vater ...

Verdammt! Auch ihm war klar, dass die Übergänge zwischen Mitleid, Rache und Gerechtigkeit hier fließend waren ... aber der Staatsanwalt hatte in dieser Hinsicht maßlos übertrieben.

So hatte Draco es sich nicht vorgestellt ...

Er sah noch immer das überlegene, ironische Lächeln seines Vaters, als der Staatsanwalt in seiner gut gemeinten Rede die Verbrechen des Angeklagten darstellte – und ihn, Draco, damit als Opfer präsentierte ...  
Auch wenn die Rede das erreicht hatte, was sie erreichen wollte und sollte ... sein Vater hatte sich königlich über die erneute Erniedrigung amüsiert.  
Noch immer spürte er den Blick seines Vaters, der ihm deutlich sagte, dass er – selbst wenn er ihn jetzt besiegen würde – immer der Verlierer bleiben würde.  
Dass es Lucius Malfoy gelungen war, seinen Sohn für immer zu zeichnen ... und zu brechen. Dass in dieser einen Hinsicht für immer er, Lucius Malfoy, der Sieger sein würde und sein Sohn Draco immer der Verlierer ...

Aber er sah auch das Gesicht seines Vaters vor sich, als das Urteil verkündet wurde ... Das Urteil, das seit dem Fall des dunklen Lords fast ebenso selten geworden war wie die unverzeihlichen Flüche - unter den Richtern fast ebenso verpönt, als unmenschlich anerkannt wie diese ...

Nur ein Muskel hatte im Gesicht seines Vaters gezuckt ... nur ein Muskel.

Und doch ... er kannte seinen Vater gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es in seinem Inneren tobte ... dass ein Sturm, ein Strudel entstand. ...  
Und dass er, wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre ... dass genau dieser Mann anschließend etwas zerstört, jemanden geschlagen, ja sogar jemanden getötet hätte ... einfach nur um sich abzureagieren ...  
Zu oft hatte Draco erlebt, wie sein Vater von einem Treffen der Todesser nach Hause gekommen war ... und wenn etwas nicht nach seinem Willen gelaufen war, wenn der dunkle Lord einen anderen Todesser vorgezogen hatte ... wie sein Vater dann daher gekommen war, sich Narcissa Malfoy genommen hatte, brutal und ohne zu fragen, ihre Schreie missachtend, und wenn sie zu laut schrie ... dann brachte er sie ... zum Schweigen.  
Damals ... damals hatte der gleiche Muskel gezuckt wie jetzt.

Draco wusste:  
Wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre ... er hätte in diesem Moment alles getan, um seinen Vater vor diesem Urteil zu bewahren.

Er fragte sich warum ...  
Weil es ... sein Vater war?  
Weil er ...  
Weil er, Draco, ... einfach keine Lust mehr hatte, dass in seinem Namen getötet, gefoltert, gerächt wurde ... unabhängig davon, ob es sein Vater war oder nicht, ob er Rachegefühle hatte oder nicht, ob dieser Mann ihn gefoltert hatte oder nicht ... es war ihm egal.

Er fühlte sich in diesem Moment ... einfach nur unendlich müde.  
Er hätte alles getan, um den Prozess zu stoppen und seinen Vater zu retten.  
Würde es irgendetwas ändern, wenn dieser Mann verurteilt würde?  
Würde seine Mutter wieder lebendig?  
Würde er selber wieder laufen können?

Nein!  
Seine Mutter war tot. Er würde nie wieder laufen können.

Es schien ihm alles so... sinnlos.  
Seine Gedanken sprangen noch weiter zurück, folgten dem Strudel von seiner Vergangenheit in Todesserkreisen zu seiner Kindheit ...

Wieder zu seiner Mutter ...  
Seiner wundervollen, sanften und schönen Mutter ...  
Die Mutter, die wie ein Schmuckstück, wie eine Kostbarkeit herumgereicht wurde ... und die doch niemandem etwas wert war. Die Mutter, die als Trophäe galt für einen besonders gelungenen Sieg ...  
Die Mutter, von der er nur gehört hatte, dass sie kurz nach dem letzten Kampf gestorben war, und zu deren Beerdigung er nicht hatte kommen können ... von der er sich nicht hatte verabschieden können – obwohl sie ihm alles war, damals.  
Warum sie gestorben war, woran ... er wusste es nicht und würde die Wahrheit nie erfahren.

Doch er wusste, dass ihr Leben schon lange zuvor geendet hatte ...  
Dass er selber, ihr Sohn, das Einzige war, was sie so lange hatte leben, hatte durchhalten und kämpfen lassen ...  
Zwischen seinem Verschwinden und dem Tod seiner Mutter lagen nur zwei Wochen ...  
Ob sie die Wahrheit gewusst hatte?

Er ließ in Gedanken seine Mutter wieder auferstehen, wie sie stets versuchte hatte, ihm immer ein Stück Menschlichkeit zu bewahren ... so schwer es ihr auch selber fiel. Die Mutter, die ihm ein Lachen schenkte ... auch wenn ihr selber nicht mehr zum Lachen war.  
Die Mutter, die immer weiter gekämpft hatte, die trotz aller Erniedrigungen durch ihren Ehemann stets versucht hatte, ihrem Sohn zu zeigen, dass das Leben schön sein konnte.  
Ohne seine Mutter hätte er seine Kindheit nicht überstanden.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter ... zu dem Menschen, der ihm ebenfalls Halt gegeben hatte, damals, als er noch ein Kind war ...  
Severus ... sein Freund, sein Pate, sein Vorbild ... im Nachhinein fragte er sich nun oft, wie dieser Mann die Jahre des Krieges überlebt hatte, ohne verrückt zu werden.

Ob ... ob er sich vielleicht, nur ein bisschen, auch durch sein Patenkind hatte Halt und Sinn geben lassen? Draco hoffte es ...  
Selbstverständlich würden Severus und Ginny Paten für das Kind werden ... und genauso selbstverständlich hatten er und Hermine sich schon auf den Namen des Kindes geeinigt.

Sein Gedankenkreis schloss sich ... seine Gedanken kehrten damit in die Gegenwart zurück, hier und heute, in dem Warteraum vor dem Kreißsaal ...

Es war die Sache wert gewesen.  
Nicht, um Rache zu üben an seinem Vater ...  
Aber um der Freiheit willen!

Um seiner Freiheit, und der Freiheit des kleinen Wesens, das heute zur Welt kommen sollte ... und das auch schon so entscheidend zu dem Sieg über Lucius Malfoy beigetragen hatte.

Draco lachte leise ... damit war doch schon klar, dass er die Entscheidung nicht alleine getroffen hatte ...

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf ...  
Ein anderer werdender Vater, der wie er gebeten worden war, kurz den Saal zu verlassen, lächelte ihm entschuldigend zu, weil er wie eine Raubkatze im Flur auf- und ablief, um seine Nervosität zu überbrücken ... Draco zuckte die Schultern.  
Er verspürte ebenfalls eine gewisse Fluchttendenz, doch da er sich nicht durch hin- und herlaufen beruhigen konnte, versuchte er wenigstens seine Finger zu beschäftigen und nestelte an einer der ausgelegten Klatschzeitungen herum.

Warum hatte er eigentlich schon vor Jahren das Rauchen aufgegeben? Das Bedürfnis nach einer Zigarette machte sich in ihm breit, aber er wollte den Flur nicht verlassen, da ja jede Minute der Heiler wiederkommen konnte, und er wieder zu Hermine durfte ...

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Augenblick, in dem Hermine ihm gesagt hatte, dass er Vater werden würde, hatte er Zweifel ... er hatte doch George als lebendes Beispiel, dass es kein Problem ist, trotz des Rollstuhls ein guter Vater zu sein und er hatte weiß Gott genug Erfahrung mit Leon.  
Aber hier und jetzt, als er sah, wie der andere Mann nervös seine Runden drehte, kamen ihm Zweifel ...

Was würde sein Kind darüber sagen,  
warum er ihr oder ihm nicht wie jeder Vater das Radfahren beibringen konnte,  
warum er nicht seinem Kind wie jeder andere Vater Quidditch oder eben Football beibringen durfte ...  
warum, zum Donnerwetter er nicht wie jeder andere Vater seine Nervosität kompensieren konnte durch ... hin- und herlaufen.

Jeder andere Vater ...  
Jeder andere Vater freute sich wie er auf sein Kind, liebte sein Kind, liebte seine Frau, war nervös, ob alles gut gehen würde ...  
Jeder andere Vater ... nur der seine nicht.

Wieder sah er das Gesicht seines Vaters vor sich ... Das Gesicht seines Vaters, der – obwohl er es gekonnt hätte – seinem Sohn weder Quidditch noch Radfahren beigebracht hatte, nie mit ihm um die Wette gelaufen war, nie mit ihm den Wald erforscht hatte ... all die Dinge, die er nie können würde ... mit dem kleinen Wesen, das bald das Licht der Welt erblicken würde ...

Ob er nun ein guter Vater werden konnte, ohne je erlebt zu haben, was einen guten Vater eigentlich ausmacht?

Er hatte Zweifel ...  
Und er fühlte sich einsam.  
Er wünschte, endlich wieder bei Hermine zu sein.  
Hermine, die ihn in den Arm nehmen und trösten konnte ... und ihm sagen, dass sie es gemeinsam schaffen konnten, dass er anders war, dass er ein besserer, ein viel besserer Vater sein konnte als Lucius Malfoy.

_  
_Ein junger Heiler kam, ihn zu rufen, dass er wieder in den Kreißsaal konnte, um der Geburt beizuwohnen, um bei Hermine zu sein.

Abends um 21 Uhr 35 erblickte Narcissa Hermine Jane Malfoy das Licht der Welt.  
Nie zuvor hatte ihr Vater ein so großes Glück empfunden wie im dem Augenblick, als ihm das kleine Mädchen mit den hellbraunen Locken und den schon jetzt sturmgrauen Augen in den Arm gelegt wurde.

Auf der anderen Seite der Erde wurde in der gleichen Sekunde ihr Großvater Lucius Malfoy in Askaban von den Dementoren geküsst.

_

* * *

__So ...  
__Habt Ihr noch Lust auf einen Epilog?  
__Schreibt es mir!_


	31. Epilog: Chapel of love

_Nun kommt also der Epilog ..._

_Noch einmal möchte ich meiner Beta CallistaEvans danken – für dieses Kapitel und für die ganze Story – für Deine Denkanstöße, für Deine Fehlerjagd und für die Arbeit, die Du in diese Story gesteckt hast! Auch Nici danke ich für die Betaarbeit der ersten Kapitel._

_Außerdem danke ich allen Lesern die bis jetzt durchgehalten haben :), allen Reviewschreibern, allen, die die Story auf ihre Favs gesetzt haben und auch allen Schwarzlesern ..._

_Womit es weitergeht, weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich werde wohl erst einmal meine anderen„angefangenen" Storys zu Ende schreiben, bevor ich etwas neues anfange. Es sei denn, eine Idee holt mich ein :) ..._

_Danke an Euch alle!_

_Maria_

_PS: Meine Review-Reply-Funktion klappt mal wieder nicht so richtig ... aber meine Antworten für das letzte Kapitel kommen, sobald es wieder funktioniert!_

**Chapel Of Love – Bette Middler**

Es war Harrys Idee gewesen, gemeinsam eine Doppelhochzeit zu feiern. Auch er und Jenny wünschten sich, von Albus Dumbeldore getraut zu werden, und schließlich war Hermine seine beste Freundin und auch die beste Freundin seiner zukünftigen Frau ... und der Vorschlag war bei allen Beteiligten auf Begeisterung gestoßen.

Hermine hatte leise gelacht – sie kannte Harry lange genug, um auch zu wissen, dass solche Feiern nicht unbedingt sein Geschmack waren, und dass es sicher auch ein Grund für ihn war, den Aufwand nicht alleine betreiben zu müssen, sondern Beistand zu haben. Und er ersparte sich einen weiteren Tag, den er in festlicher Kleidung und mit Tanzen hätte zubringen müssen ...

Aber sie freute sich über diese Idee ... es würde ein rauschendes Fest geben.

Die beiden Paare waren sich auch schnell über den Termin einig.

Alle wollten die Verhandlung mit Lucius Malfoy hinter sich haben, um befreit feiern zu können – und um doch eine gemeinsame Feier, unter Muggeln und Zauberern, zu ermöglichen. Auch wenn Draco seine anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, sich seiner alten Identität zu stellen und vor Gericht auszusagen, mit einer für einen Malfoy typischen Arroganz zu überspielen suchte, wusste Hermine, wie wenig er für den Presserummel übrig hatte, der um den Prozess und um seine Person gemacht wurde. Aber auch als die Schlagzeilen langsam wieder weniger wurden waren Draco und Hermine sich einig, dass sie zwar glücklich waren, sich auch in der Zauberergesellschaft wieder frei bewegen zu können, aber dass sich ihr eigentliches Leben in den Verlagen von New York abspielte. Zu fest waren beide in den vergangenen zehn Jahren in dieses Leben hineingewachsen, als dass sie es gegen einen Neuanfang in England getauscht hätten.

Und da Hermine lieber nach der Geburt des Kindes als hochschwanger heiraten wollte, einigten sie sich auf den kommenden Mai ...

* * *

Das Wetter war trotz des gerade einsetzenden Frühlings wie für eine Hochzeit gemacht – die Sonne strahlte und färbte die bunten Blüten der Bäume noch intensiver in allen Tönen, als sich Hermine Granger und Adam Young kurz nach Jennifer Grant und Harry Potter das Jawort gaben. 

Erst als zu Albus' Worten: „Sie dürfen die Braut küssen – aber bitte jeder die eigene" die Orgel aufspielte, fielen wie als Glücksbringer einzelne Regentropfen, um jedoch gleich wieder warmen Sonnenstrahlen zu weichen, und ein Regenbogen zog über den blauen Horizont.

Da sich Jenny während des Prozesses auch mit Ginny angefreundet hatte, hatte sie auf das Ehepaar Snape als Trauzeugen bestanden – zum Entsetzen ihres zukünftigen Gattens, aber sehr zur Freude Hermines. Zu schwer wäre ihr sonst die Wahl zwischen Severus, Ginny, Erica und George gefallen ... so konnten alle vier Freunde als Trauzeugen anwesend sein.

Dobby hatte sich viel Mühe gegeben. Auch wenn er sich heute wegen der Muggelgäste im Hintergrund halten musste, hatte er mehrere Tage und endlich auch wieder seine gesamte Magie darauf verwendet, den Garten in ein weiß geschmücktes Paradies zu verwandeln.

An langen Tischen war zunächst ein Sektempfang bereitet, der später Kaffee und Kuchen und noch später einem Abendmenü wich.

Lächelnd beobachtete Harry von hinten eine ganze Weile seine beste Freundin, die es während des gesamten Tages irgendwie schaffte, sich nicht nur charmant um ihre Gäste zu kümmern, sondern auch für die kleine, meist friedlich schlafende Narcissa zu sorgen. Mit dem Kind auf dem Arm wechselte sie von Tisch zu Tisch, von Gruppe zu Gruppe und unterhielt sich mit jedem.

Sie war wunderschön wie immer.  
Leise trat er hinter sie, und berührte sie am Arm, um sie etwas zur Seite zu führen ...

„Weißt du, dass ich schon in unserem dritten Schuljahr geplant habe, dass wir zusammen heiraten? Es ist eigenartig, in meinen Träumen damals habe ich Cho Chang aus Ravenlaw geheiratet und du Ron ... später habe ich Ginny geheiratet und du Ron. Aber es war immer eine Doppelhochzeit. ... Eigentlich seltsam, aber nie, nie hätte ich mir vorgestellt, dich zu heiraten. Du warst in all meinen Träumen und Vorstellungen immer die beste Freundin, mit der ich zusammen heiraten möchte, deren Schwägerin ich in meinen Träumen auch manchmal geworden bin ... aber nie die Frau meines Lebens. Und jetzt ... jetzt sind meine Träume wahr geworden. Wir haben gemeinsam geheiratet ...

Nur, wenn mir damals jemand erzählt hätte, dass ich eine Muggel aus New York heirate und du Draco Malfoy, den Slytherin, das Frettchen ..." Hermine unterbrach ihn, indem sie leicht protestierend, aber lachend den Kopf schüttelte.

Aber Harry fuhr fort: „Ich hätte es nicht geglaubt. Und dann noch mit Snape und Ginny als Trauzeugen ... Und trotzdem ist heute der schönste Tag meines Lebens."  
Hermine nickte.  
„Ja, das ist er."  
Sie dachte kurz nach ... wenn ihr jemand vor fünf Jahren erzählt hätte, sie würde Draco Malfoy wiedersehen und heiraten ...  
Sie hätte kein Wort geglaubt.  
Die Zeit, in der sie als Grenzgängerin gearbeitet hatte, in der sie gedacht hatte, Draco Malfoy sei tot, erschien ihr mit einem Mal unwirklich.  
Surreal.  
Aus einem anderen Leben ...

Und jetzt?  
Jenny war heute Mrs. Potter geworden, und sie war seit heute Mrs. Adam Young.

Ihr Ehemann war im Garten unterwegs und knüpfte Kontakte ... Networking auf der eigenen Hochzeit. Wer sonst als ein Draco Malfoy würde darauf kommen?

Es waren auch illustre Gäste anwesend ...  
Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass Harry auch viele Leute aus England eingeladen hatte: das gesamte Ministerium und die Auroren. Er baute Kontakte auf, zog Fäden und verband England und Amerika, Muggel und Zauberer, alte und neue Welt ... natürlich nur zu Gunsten seiner Verlage. Und er genoss es ... Hermine beobachtete ihn kurz – sie hätte platzen können vor Stolz und Glück.

Ihr Blick schweifte durch den Garten und blieb an mit einem Lächeln an Robin hängen. Sie war glücklich gewesen, als er ohne zu zögern zugesagt hatte, zu kommen.  
Und er schien sich hervorragend zu amüsieren.  
Er flirtete schon seit geraumer Zeit mit einer reizenden jungen Frau, die Harrys Kollegin und anscheinend französischer Herkunft war. Hoffentlich bekam er keinen Nervenzusammenbruch, wenn er feststellte, wer – und was - sie wirklich war.  
Aber auch Gabrielle Delancour wirkte ehrlich begeistert von diesem Muggel, der ihr engagiert seine politischen Ideen präsentierte. Gebannt hing sie an seinen Lippen.

Hermine sah wieder zu Harry hinüber. „Ja, es ist der glücklichste Tag meines Lebens ...", wiederholte sie leise.

Dieser sah sie an, lachte und schloss sie in die Arme. „Bis auf alle die Tage, die noch kommen werden, meinst du wohl ... Weißt du, ich glaube, wir beide hatten sehr viel Glück in unserem Leben. Und ich glaube, dass das, was jetzt noch auf uns zukommt, noch besser werden wird als alles, was wir uns jemals vorstellen haben. Meinst du nicht auch?"

_The End_


	32. Hinweiskapitel

Liebe Leser von „Objects in the rear view mirror"!!

Ich bin immer wieder in Reviews darauf hingewiesen worden, ich habe PMs erhalten und ich habe es auch selber gemerkt:  
In dieser Story fehlt etwas.  
Doch!

Zwischen „Second chance" und „Nothing at all" gehört noch ein Kapitel.  
Ein schönes, romantisches und gefühlvolles Kapitel.

Ein Lied dazu hatte ich schnell – hier kam nur eines für mich in Frage.  
Foreigner „I want to know what love is" – kein anderes Lied kann genau diese Stimmung so wunderbar einfangen ...

Ja, und dann habe ich mich ans Schreiben gemacht.  
Und wieder damit aufgehört.

Wer mich kennt, weiß, dass ich bei Erotikkapiteln sogar schon beim Lesen sehr, sehr vorsichtig bin. Ein Erotikkapitel muss sehr gut sein, um mir zu gefallen.  
Und nun saß ich da ...

Jeder Versuch, ein Erotikkapitel zu schreiben, schlug fehl und hat sich irgendwie angehört wie der Beipackzettel für Hustensaft. Ich kann einfach nicht aus meiner Haut ;) – Medizinmann bleibt Medizinmann. Also: nichts zum Lesen.

Und dann ... dann hat meine wunderbare Zauberfee1979 von meinen Problemen erfahren. Und hat mir eine wundervolle, einmalige Überraschung gemacht!

**Now I´m proudly to present:  
****Das Erotikkapitel zu „Objects in the rear view mirror"!!**

Die Geschichte ist endlich komplett!

Ihr findet das Kapitel unter:  
http // www . fanfiction . net / s / 3446612 / 1 /  
(bitte die Leerzeichen löschen)

Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie ich mich bedanken soll ;-) ...

Und wer die anderen Geschichten von Zauberfee1979 noch nicht kennt: es gibt auf ihrer Seite viel zum Thema HGDM und auch die Lupinfans kommen auf ihre Kosten. Schaut nach, es lohnt sich!

Dieses Hinweiskapitel wird übrigens bald gelöscht und durch einen Link am Ende des Kapitels „Second chance" ersetzt.


End file.
